iNOCENTE DE TI!
by starssmall
Summary: EN GENERAL ESTA HISTORIA SERA DE UNIVERSO ALTERNO Y TRATARE DE MEZCLAR A TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE SALIERON EN SHAMAN KING LA MAYORIA DE ELLOS TENDRAN 15 AÑOS AUNQUE EN EL ANIME SEAN TAL VEZ MAS GRANDES ESTO ES POR QUE LA HISTORIA SERA EN UN INSTITUTO COMO COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE
1. Conociendo a los alumnos

**CONOCIENDO A LOS ALUMNOS**

El INSTITUTO RUSELL GRAHAM BELL es un exclusivo instituto privado de prestigio internacional donde asisten jóvenes de clase alta para recibir un elevado nivel de educación y a su vez los contactos sociales que les aseguran un futuro exitoso. Dicho instituto también cuenta con un programa de becas para jóvenes de bajos recursos con excelente nivel académico, pero para ello antes debían mantener un promedio impecable en compañía de un examen de admisión que reflejara excelencia en conocimientos aseguraban un pase directo al instituto.

EL estacionamiento estaba lleno de carros lujos y el instituto repleto de estudiantes que habían acudido a realizar su papeleo ya que las vacaciones estaban por terminar y los alumnos debían presentarse para realizar sus respectivas re inscripciones como cada año ya que un nuevo ciclo estaba por comenzar.

Una lujosa limosina se detuvo en el estacionamiento y de ella bajaron dos jóvenes, los gemelos Asakura ambos de 15 años de nombres Yoh y Hao, son idénticos en muchos aspectos físicos, como rasgos faciales y estructura del cuerpo. A diferencia el pelo de Hao es mucho más largo en longitud, llegando más allá de su cintura en cambio el pelo de Yoh es más corto ambos de cabello castaño, vestían ropas finas y caras Yoh vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul con zapatos negros una camisa medio desabotonada negra y un saco desabrochado negro unos auriculares de diadema color naranja muy vistosos tras los oídos estos solo se los quitaba únicamente para dormir y unas gafas obscuras en cuanto a Hao llevaba puestos unos pantalones y zapatos de color negro y camisa manga larga rayada blanca medio desabrochada con una corbata floja al cuello.

Estos chicos son hijos de un importante político por tanto eran unos de los alumnos más ricos del instituto habían culminado la secundaria en el mismo y ahora tocaba turno a su primer semestre de preparatoria así que se dirigían a realizar sus inscripciones las caras de sus compañeros eran ya conocidas para ellos ya que llevan van tres años de conocerse y como en toda escuela no podían faltar las diferentes personalidades de los alumnos comenzando por el nerd Manta Oyamada un chico inteligente enano y cabezón también estaba en la lista de los millonarios sin duda alguna unos de los mejores amigos de Yoh. El siguiente en la lista es Len Tao de estatura normal tiene el cabello corto con reflejos purpuras ojos color marrón, Len tiene un carácter un poco difícil, pero también tiene su lado sensible y tranquilo ya que Yoh le mostró el significado de la amistad horo horo también es su amigo aunque el no se de cuenta ya que todo el tiempo quieren matarse a esto los demás piensan que esta es su manera de demostrar su extraña amistad. Len en secreto se muere de ganas por ser el cuñado de horo horo esta irremediable mente enamorado de la hermana menor de horo horo y eso lo atormenta por que no sabe si es correspondido y porque cada que la ve se pone como un tonto y solo balbucea

Horo Horo Usui, tiene el pelo un poco largo de color azul una banda atada en la cabeza, con patrones de estilo ainu en ella, el es un chico bondadoso y alegre es muy divertido. Este joven se involucra en la mayoría de las situaciones cómicas, en cuanto al estudio es un caso perdido razón por la que tubo que repetir el primer año de secundaria algo vergonzoso para su hermana menor ya que tuvo que estar en la misma clase que el.

Pirika Usui Otra chica rica la hermana de horo horo ella es muy emocional en la mayoría de las cosas y es propensa a dañarse en cualquier momento y sobretodo muy impulsiva. Es la mejor amiga de Tamao y chocolove, los tres se acompañan en todas sus travesuras en el instituto y se apoya incondicionalmente.

Tamao Tamamura una chica huérfana alta, delgada, de tez blanca, ojos color ámbar con el pelo corto de color rosa, cuando entro al instituto era becada y por lógica de bajos recursos al principio era una chica tímida le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos, pero cuando conoció a Pirika y a Chocolove cambio por completo ahora ella es una chica con un carácter más fuerte y no se deja de nadie, está enamorada de Yoh Asakura. Gana una peculiar fama en el instituto por sus terribles travesuras y por su rivalidad con Alejandra Vidal ya que esta chica era nada más y nada menos que la novia de Yoh y por ello Alejandra le asía la vida imposible todo el tiempo por desgracia esto casi le cuesta la expulsión del instituto a tamao por su condición como becada pero esto cambio cuando Pirika le pidió a su papa que le pagara la escuela a tamao su padre acepto fisilmente ya que el solo trataba de comprar el amor de su hija y hasta acepto que tamao se mudara a su mansión convirtiéndose en una hermana para pirika y horo horo, ambas chicas son de las pocas personas que se ríen de los chistes malos de Chocolove un trio de amigos inseparable.

Chocolove McDonell el es joven afroamericano de altura media. Él siempre tiene su cabello en una forma afro de piel morena, es un heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna ya que sus padres se la dejaron al morir. A él le encanta contar chistes a sus compañeros de instituto pero sus chistes no tiene sentido la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus compañeros todo el tiempo quieren correr detrás de él para darle una paliza después de decirles una broma sobre todo Len , Hao y Santino .Por lo general, sus amigos se ponen nerviosos con sus chistes, por otro lado Len que está celoso de Chocolove por el coraje que tiene de contar una broma, evidentemente cursi y sobre todo porque este todo el tiempo está al lado de Pirika.

Alejandra Vidal la chica más popular del y rica del instituto su madre es una famosa cantante y actriz a nivel internacional su padre un famoso empresario, Santino es su hermano mayor por minutos ya que fueron mellizos. Le gusta vestir a la moda, la caracteriza un hermoso y delicado cabello largo rizado plateado, ojos grandes color Gris de piel palida en verdad era la mas Hermosa chica del instituto, está segura que algún día será una famosa diseñadora de modas. Creció rodeada de lujos, pero le faltaba el amor de sus padres que la mayor parte del tiempo estan ocupados por trabajo, hermano Santino la quiere de forma incondicional trata de llenarle el vacío de sus padres pero llega a sobreprotegerla demasiado, lo que ha hecho que Alejandra se comporte como una niña malcriada, consentida, caprichosa, frívola y extrovertida sin embargo es buena amiga. Sus dos mejores amigos son Jeanne, kirill y Lyserg, a quienes conoce desde que eran niños, está enamorada de Iván Zepeda pero se empeña en negarlo por una simple razón él es becado y de bajos recursos, Iván decepcionado decidió echar todo al olvido y salir con chicas entre ellas Tamao, eso la lleno de rabia y esa es la razón principal por la que decidió hacerle caso a Yoh para darle a Tamao donde más le dolía sin darse cuenta que también estaba lastimando a Iván ya que el aun sentía algo por ella así que el dolor que ambos se causaron los hizo convierten en "enemigos" y se la pasan peleando como perros y gatos. Alejandra en realidad no amaba a yoh solo le hace caso cuando le conviene, sin embargo yoh la trataba como una princesa siempre es atento y romántico.

Lyserg Diethel Tiene el pelo verde claro y ojos verdes, era un chico rico pero su padre se fue a la quiebra también estuvo a punto de salir de la escuela por su falta de economía pero Alejandra y Jeanne y kirill lo apoyaron para que pudiera seguir en el Instituto ahora su padre se ha recuperado no tiene el nivel económico de antes pero por lo menos ya puede darse algunos lujos como antes. Es un chico leal y amable está enamorado de su amiga Jeanne pero nunca se lo ha confesado por ahora solo se conforma con su amistad.

Jeanne Maiden una chica popular con una apariencia parecida a la de Alejandra es conocida por sus ojos rojo sangre, cabello plateado muy largo y aspecto casi frágil. Ella es muy carismática educada de clase alta su más grande sueño es ser una súper modelo. Es perversa, manipuladora, egoísta, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo quiere sin importarle lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. Su mundo se trastorna cuando conoce Pirica, a quien no soporta por haberle robado la atención de su amado Len, Hará de todo con tal de destruirla y ocupar su lugar en el corazón del chico, para ello cuenta con el apoyo de kirill, Lyserg y Alejandra quien tampoco la soporta por el hecho de ser la mejor amiga de Tamao y los chicos por qué no soportan a su amigo Chocolove por sus patéticos chiste de muy mal gusto.

Kirill San Roman joven rico apuesto de ojos color azul cabello negro lacio y largo. Es uno de los chicos más de los Popular del Instituto y por ello se ha dedicado a ser un Casanova, aunque en el fondo se oculta un alma sensible y noble que no deja que nadie note ni siquiera sus mejores amigos por fuera finge ser un chico egoísta creído y vanidoso igual que sus amigos, en secreto se siente atraído por Tamao la archí enemiga de sus dos mejores amigas pero pese a esto se une a ellas para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Tamao asiendo que ella lo aborrezca con toda el alma kirill por dentro pero no tenía otra opción en verdad apreciaba la valiosa amistad de sus amigas y no podía apuñalarlas por la espalda, por tal motivo el empieza a fijarse en otra chica de nombre Anna la cual le corresponde .

Iván Zepeda tiene buen corazón es noble, de clase baja, y con un gran sentido del orgullo. Él es muy guapo y a pesar de ser becado es muy perseguido por las chicas y popular entre ellas, está enamorado de Alejandra y por ello no le cae bien Yoh por ser el novio de ella y a raíz de esto ambos tiene conflictos. Tiene graves problemas con Alejandra ya que se aman pero entre ellos se interpone la falta de dinero. Iván es amigo de Tamao el la considera su hermana y siempre está ayudándola con cualquier cosa que necesite y en estos últimos meses tamao ayuda a Iván para que Alejandra crea que él está saliendo con ella.

Santino Vidal es un chico muy inteligente, gentil, amistoso y muy culto, su manera de hablar es muy correcta y trata a todos con respeto, es un chico tranquilo y relajado la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus dos mejores amigos son Iván y hao. A veces actúa como un intermediario entre hao e Ivan ya que ellos dos no se caen bien. En apariencia el y Alejandra son muy parecidos a pesar de que ella es mujer su cabello es color plateado largo sus ojos son grandes de color gris piel pálida y muy apuesto y varonil. Sus padres los tienen el olvido por su trabajo cosa que a el le duele por ello Santino parece profesar un amor muy especial hacia Alejandra, a la cual trata casi como su hija, tratando de guiarla por un bueno camino pero por desgracia a fracasado y a hecho de ella una niña malcriada y soberbia.

Hao asakura Es un chico muy creído, terco, fanfarrón, cruel, y muy directo y siempre hace lo que quiere, pero también tiene su lado tierno le encanta jugar con Opacho un perro que le obsequio su padre al cual le tiene gran aprecio. Está muy orgulloso de ser rico y mira con desprecio a los que no lo son razón por la que no se lleva nada bien con Ivan pero por desgracia lo soporta solo por que es amigo de su mejor amigo de la infancia Santino.

Yoh asakura es un chico muy apuesto y popular pero sobre todo muy sencillo nunca trataba mal a nadie y mucho menos era un creído el sueño de cualquier chica mantiene una actitud despreocupada y relajada a todo rara vez tiene problemas con alguien únicamente con Iván, tiene un carácter amable y cariñoso y es el novio de la chica mas popular del instituto razón por la cual todo el mundo creen que hacen una pareja espectacular aunque fuera solo físicamente desde niño había estado enamorado de ella aunque a veces no le gustaba como ella trataba a la gente sobretodo a sus amigos pero pese a esto consiguió que ella aceptara ser su novia se sentía el hombre mas feliz por tenerla a su lado aunque todo el mundo le advertía que ella no lo trataba muy bien que digamos esto a el no le importaba la amaba por sobre todas la cosas.


	2. por que no te buscas una vida

**Porque no te buscas una vida…**

En el estacionamiento Yoh y hao bajaron de la limosina, hao le decía a su chofer que los esperara mientras cerraba la puerta, Yoh por su parte buscaba con la mirada el auto de Alejandra o el de Santino al encontrarlo puso cara de funeral

**¿Y ahora qué?**Pregunto hao y posteriormente exclamo **¡no me digas que Alejandra ya llego!**

YOH**: Al parecer si **

HAO: **¡Esto es el colmo para que te pide que pases por ella si al final se vino sola! Solo me hizo perder mi valioso tiempo pero quien se cree ya me las pagara cuando la vea solamente tú la soportas **

YOH**: ¡CALMATE HAO! Seguramente se le abra atravesado algo ya nos lo explicara cuando la veamos.**

HAO**: si claro se le atravesaron sus amigos fresas ¡Esa tonta! **

YOH**: No lo creo de lo contrario por lómenos me hubiera marcado yo creo que paso algo más fuerte para que Alejandra se halla adelantado tal vez su papa los trajo además ¡No entiendo porque siempre piensas lo peor de ella! **

HAO**: Eres tonto o te haces ¡Yoh! Alejandra te trata como se le da la gana y tu eres el único que no se da cuenta de las cosas, no la viste en todas la vacaciones solo hablaste dos o tres veces con ella y eso porque tu le hablaste y encima te hace ir hasta su casa por ella para que la señorita ya se ala venido con sus amigotes y no allá tenido la delicadeza de espérate, por qué no te quitas la venda que tienes en los ojos ¡ALEJANDRA NO TE QUIERE! No eres más que su juguete al que va desechar cuando se aburra de ti.**

YOH**: ¿Terminaste?**

HAO**: Escúchame por que…** (No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por qué Yoh lo interrumpió)

YOH**: Porque no te buscas una vida y me dejas que yo mismo decida como quiero vivir mi vida. **

Hao solo lo miro por unos momentos con ojos de ira y solo le dijo** Has lo que quieras. **Y se retiro de ahí muy enfadado.

Por su parte Yoh también enfadado le dio una patada a la lujosa limosina para sacar su frustración provocando un fuerte impacto en el vehículo el chofer solo le volteo a ver a lo que Yoh solo le dijo rascándose la cabeza de forma tonta **¡lo siento!** y se marcho del lugar.

En otra parte del instituto se encontraban los alumnos entre ellos el grupo de jóvenes más popular del instituto (Alejandra, Kirill, Jeanne y Lyserg) platicaban de los lugares que visitaron en sus vacaciones cuando de pronto Hao entro azotando una de las puertas, en ese momento todos voltearon a verlo mientras Hao le dirigía una mirada asesina a Alejandra y esta solo lo ignoro, esto molesto aun mas a Hao. Santino se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y lo único que hizo fue sacarlo del salón para que se clamara seguido por Iván.

Ya afuera del salón Santino le pregunto **¿Cuál es tu problema?**

HAO: Alejandra** es mi problema **

IVAN**: cálmate hao**

**Hao: Ningún clámate, tú no te metas quieres**

SANTINO:** Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir no quiero recordarte que de quien estás hablando es mi hermana y que tu eres uno de mis mejores amigo**

Estas palabras hicieron que hao se tranquilizara un poco lo miro de reojo y le dijo Ya lo sé pero es que tu hermana ya esta rebasando los limites.

SANTINO:** ¿por qué lo dices?**

Hao**: trata a Yoh como su sirviente y no como su novio **

SANTINO: **Lo sé pero no podemos meternos en su relación Yoh es el único que puede arreglar las cosas con ella y no nosotros.**

HAO:** claro como es tu hermana por eso lo vez así pero si la situación fuera al revez estarías igual o peor que yo.**

SANTINO: **Solo puedo decirte que mi hermana es una de las personas más valiosas que tengo y si me entero que alguien le hizo algo me va a conocer **

**Hao: ¿Me estas amenazando?**

SANTINO: **No solo te estoy diciendo como actuaria si alguien le hiciera algo a mi hermana jamás dije que tu además no te creo capaz de llegar a tanto solo es por si acaso además ya no hablemos mas del asunto quieres hao.**

**Hao: está bien tu gana, y dime ¿Como te fue en las vacaciones?**

**Santino: Iván, mi hermana, Jeanne y yo fuimos a las Vegas nos divertimos en grande.**

**Hao: ¿queeeeeeeeeee? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¡Eh!**

**Hao estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea pero se detuvo al sentir el brazo de alguien que le tocaba el hombro cuando volteo se sorprendió un poco al ver que era Yoh el cual le dijo tan temprano y ya peleando **

**Hao: Porque no te buscas una vida y me dejas que yo mismo decida como quiero vivir mi vida. **

**Yoh: tranquilo yo solo venia a disculparme por lo de hace un momento no debí gritarte **

**Hao: descuida después de todo tienes razón es tu vida y yo no tengo por qué meterme en ella compromiso **(hao se marcho a un molesto)

Yoh solo movió la cabeza y les dijo a los presentes** ¿cuando cambiara ese carácter?**

**Santino: Tal vez nunca eso es lo que lo hace tan hao **

**Yoh solo dio una de sus típicas sonrisas y entro al salón.**

Al entrar se alegro de volverse a encontrar con sus amigos a los cuales les sonrió y les dijo **muchachos que alegría volver a verlos **

**Horo horo: Yoh no te imaginas el gran Len tao jajaja se quedo dormido que gracioso**

**Len: No seas estúpido aunque no lo creas estaba despertó **

Horo horo no paraba de reír y Len muy enfadado le dijo** no te rías de mi no soy tu burla deja de hacerte el payaso con Chocolove es suficiente**. Yoh solo sonrió y les dijo **ahorita regreso muchachos tengo que hablar con Alejandra **

**La chica estaba sentada arriba de una banca en pose de modelo.**

**Yho: Mi amor que paso contigo estaba algo preocupado me alegra que no te haya pasado nada. **

Alejandra: **¡Cariño por fin llegas te estaba esperando porque tardaste tanto! Te estuve marcando a tu celular pero no tenias señal**

Yoh: **Pero Alejandra creí que habíamos quedado que pasaría por ti a tu casa **

Alejandra: **No tontito entendiste mal te dije que aquí en el instituto nos veríamos.**

Yho: **bueno no importa lo que verdaderamente importa es que ya estamos juntos.**

En eso entraron Santino Iván y Hao.

Alejandra los vio y le contesto a Yoh **Si mi vida** (tomo a Yoh de la cara y comenzó a besarlo, el beso se fue profundizando tanto que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar voltear a verlos).Iván sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua encima, pero esto no quedo aquí porque para su mala suerte de la chica el nuevo director iba entrando un hombre alto, delgado y rubio de nombre Marco Lasso un hombre sumamente duro, disciplinado y en ocasiones hasta cruel él es fiel a sus convicciones y cree que esa es la mejor forma para lograr llevar a los jóvenes por el buen camino a lado del estaba su esposa Meene Montgomery de Lasso una mujer alta y rubia que ya llevaba algunos años ocupando el cargo de subdirectora su carácter de esta es más tranquilo. (Todos guardaron silencio).

DIRECTOR MARCO: **MmMmMmM Interrumpo algo.**

Al escucharlo Yho y Alejandra se separaron inmediatamente

DIRECTOR MARCO: **Muy bonito todavía no arrancamos el semestre y ya tenemos los primeros dos reportes **

ALEJANDRA**:**** ¿Quién diablos es usted? ¿Acaso un nuevo maestro?**

DIRECTOR MARCO: **Lamento infórmale que no soy un simple maestro soy el nuevo director del instituto mi nombre es Director Marco.**

ALEJANDRA: **¡Con que el director eh! Pues yo soy Alejandra Vidal**

DIRECTOR MARCO: **debo decirle a usted y todos los estudiantes que a partir de hoy las cosas van a ser muy diferentes no voy a permitir malos comportamientos a así lleven el apellido mas prestigiado si lo ameritan tendrán su reporte o su respectiva expulsión según sea el caso. Sé muy bien que aquí hay muchos casos especiales y quiero informarles que ya los tengo en la mira. Por el momento are de cuenta que no vi esta falta de respeto Asia el instituto pero será la primera y la ultima vez queda entendido.**

Yoh estaba tan rojo como un tomate y solo asintió con la cabeza muestras Alejandra asía lo mismo sin mucho interés

DIRECTOR MARCO: **¡No escuche!**

Ambos contestaron ¡**si señor!** Yoh con un poco de temor mientras que Alejandra contestaba de forma descarada.

DIRECTOR MARCO: **Muy bien solo venia presentarme me retiro, Shalona haga su trabajo y recoja los papeles de los alumnos y usted prefecto vigile a los alumnos (ya estaba por salir cuando se detuvo en la puerta diciendo) y por cierto señorita Vidal bájese de la banca estamos en una sagrada institución no en una cantina.**

RYU UMEMIYA**: como usted diga Ryu con su espada de madera los vigilara muy de cerca. **(Es un hombre muy musculoso, con una apariencia muy singular. Él usa generalmente una exagerada moda de 1970: trajes blancos y las camisas oscuras con más de cuellos, puños tamaño y solapas, además de zapatos puntiagudos. Con una barba de chivo que termina en una punta y las patillas que también termina en una espiga. es una persona muy apasionada y emocional se comporta de forma ridicula

Alejandra lo obedeció con algo de desagrado, Mientras el director salía del salón.

SHALONA: **bien chicos los voy a ir llamado y me van entregando su documentación por favor** (Shalona es la secretaria) es codiciosa quiere que los demás a hagan lo que dice ella y siempre las usa para su beneficio aunque algo torpe.

JEANNE: **que amargadito el director**

KIRILL**: y qué decir del prefecto payaso.**

ALEJANDRA: **no le prestes atención a cosas sin importancia basta con pedirle a mi papa que haga unas cuantas llamadas y el director estará fuera del instituto.**

YOH: **te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera amor.**

LYSERG: **y entonces que vamos si vamos a la casa de kirill a pistear?**

ALEJANDRA: **claro en cuanto salgamos de aquí nos vamos.**

YOH: **Amor no creo que sea buena idea que tomes el alcohol es malo**

ALEJANDRA: **No seas aguafiestas amor es mas vamos.**

YOH: **No lo sé amor**

ALEJANDRA: **Por fis siiii?**

YOH: **Esta bien sabes que a ti no te puedo negar nada**

Ya habían llegado a la mansión de Kirill estaban en una especie de pequeño salón kirill le dijo que se pusieron cómodos mientras él llamaba a la servidumbre para que los atendiera Alejandra y Yho buscaban algo de música de pronto llego una joven de alrededor de 15 años medio rubia. Sus ojos son de color ámbar con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza portaba un uniforme que le quedaba un poco grande. Agresiva y decisiva, Anna es una persona pragmática que parece frío y duro. Sin embargo, con la familia de Kirill se porta amable por agradecimiento

Kirill se sorprendió al verla de pronto le pregunto ¿Pero Anna que haces tú aquí y con el uniforme puesto en donde está tu prima Sally? ANNA: es que amaneció muy mal esta mañana así que decidí hacer sus obligaciones para que no la regañen KIRILL: pero Anna sabes que no es necesario que lo agás sabemos que la condición de Sally No está bien de salud no te preocupes además es ilegal tener a un menor de edad trabajando a mi papa no le va gustar nada saber que lo estas asiendo ANNA: por favor Kirill déjame hacerlo solo por hoy así no me sentiré como una arrimada KIRILL: Esta bien Anna tu ganas pero solo por hoy, por favor prepáranos unas bebidas. Anna entro a la salón con las bebidas comenzó a repartirlas cuando de pronto Alejandra que estaba agachada buscando música en el uno de los muebles se levanto pegándose con la charola en la cabeza y quedando mojada esta se enfureció tanto que comenzó a insultar a Anna ALEJANDRA: eres una estúpida ya viste lo que hiciste como te atreves sabes cuánto vale la ropa que traigo puesta y que acabas de arruinar eres una tonta. ANNA: porque no paras de insultarme no fue mi culpa fuiste tú la que se levanto sin fijarse ALEJANDRA: Basta ya guarda silencio deberían de despedirte eres una inútil. De pronto algo llamo su atención Yho miraba con insistencia a la chica, Alejandra se enfureció mas cuando iba a írsele encima Anna, Kirill se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura diciéndole que se tranquilizara pero esto no pasaba al contrario por que Yoh seguía mirando a Anna… CONTINUARA… 


	3. Un dia inesperado

UN DIA INESPERADO

De pronto algo llamo su atención Yoh miraba con insistencia a la chica, Alejandra se enfureció mas al darse cuenta de ello, pero cuando iba a írsele encima Anna, Kirill se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura diciéndole que se tranquilizara pero fue en vano.

Kirill: Alejandra tienes que calmarte no te comportes como si fueras de la calle ¡Yoh has algo! ayúdame quieres.(Yoh despertó de inmediato de el entrase en el que se encontraba para reaccionar de inmediato)

Ambos chicos la agarraron para que no se le acercara a Anna

Kirill: Anna retírate por favor luego hablamos por favor

Yoh: cálmate mi amor entiendo que estés molesta pero solo fue un accidente.

Alejandra: pero que están ciegos no ven como estoy por su culpa, pero una cosa si te digo kirill si no la corres no vuelvas a hablarme en lo que te resta de vida me entendiste.

Kirill: no puedo hacer eso porque Anna ni siquiera está contratada para trabajar de sirvienta (y porque estoy enamorado de ella pensó kirill en silencio).

Alejandra: Entonces explícame qué demonios hace aquí y con ese estúpido uniforme

Kirill: La prima de Anna, Sally es la que en realidad trabaja para la familia

Alejandra: entonces échalas a las dos a la calle

Kirill: no puedo hacer eso

Alejandra: Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo

Kirill: la cuestión es que Sally tiene una enfermedad y perece que ya entro en fase terminal

Alejandra: lo siento eso no lo sabia

Jeanne: esa no es ninguna razón para que esa sirvienta corriente haya cometido esa estupidez

Kirill: ya Jeanne no ágamos esto más grande por favor quieres.

Alejandra: está bien solo dame algo para secarme

Kirill: si Ale sígueme al baño hay te daré ropa para que te cambies está bien

Yoh: te acompaño mi amor

Alejandra: tu ni me toque quieres que no creas que soy tonta y no me di cuenta de nada ya luego ajustamos cuentas, vamos kirill

Kirill: Bien vamos

Lyserg: pero lo de pistear sigue en pie verdad

Alejandra: por supuesto Lyserg comiencen ahora vuelvo

Yoh: Está bien mi amor aquí te espero

Alejandra: Si quieres contentarme te advierto que te tendrás que tomar una copa conmigo me lo debes Yoh.

Yoh: Ale no sabes bien que no bebo te dije que te acompañaría pero no que tomaría

Alejandra: pues te advierto que si no te tomas por lo menos una copa tú y yo tendremos muchos más problemas de los que ya tienes ahora conmigo

Yoh: está bien Amor

Kirill y Alejandra salieron del lugar en eso suena el celular de Yoh el cual contesto

**LLAMADA…**

Yoh: Bueno

Horo horo: Donde estas Yoh te estuvimos buscando ni adiós dijiste Len y yo queremos salir al cine hoy qué opinas vamos no?

Yoh: es que vine acompañar a Alejandra a casa de Kirill

Horo horo: entonces por qué no nos invitas eh que dices Yoh?

Yoh: déjame le pregunto a los muchachos espérame un segundo horo (volteo a ver a los Jeanne y Lyserg y les pregunto que si podían venir sus amigos

Lyserg: está bien pero si viene también tendrán que beber.

Yoh no lo pensó dos veces y le dijo a horo horo que si podían ir con ellos aquí los espero chicos

**FIN DE LA LLAMADA**

Len: que paso que te dijo?

Horo horo: olvídate de ir al cine iremos a otra parte

Len: entonces a dónde iremos?

Horo horo: A casa de kirill hay reunión y estamos invitados

Len: que a casa de kirill con esa bola de apretados? Ya perdiste la razón o qué?

Horo horo: lo siento ya quede con Yoh no tenemos opción además será divertido

Len: lo dices porque tú no tienes que soportar al la pesada de Jeanne

Horo horo: Ahora si heriste mis sentimientos me recalcas que no tengo novia y que nadie me voltea a ver, Len ahora si te pasaste (le dijo a Len con cascaditas en los ojos)

Len hay ya vamos nos prefiero ir con los apretados esos que escucharte lloriquear sube al coche

Horo horo (se dijo así mismo que tonto es Len siempre cae con eso)

Kirill y Alejandra subían las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de kirill o eso pensaba Alejandra cuando se desviaron hacia otro pasillo que daba Asia otros cuartos, kirill se detuvo frente a una de las puertas,

Alejandra: a donde vamos?

Kirill: a un lugar que ni siquiera yo sabía que existía

Alejandra: No me digas que me vas a proponer cosas indecorosas jajá? (en tono de burla)

Kirill: Ya quisieras tener tanta suerte hoy no es tu día amiga mía, pero ya enserio esto es algo mucho más delicado, esta es la habitación de mi hermana o mejor dicho mi media hermana

Alejandra: Que dices? Tienes una hermana?

Kirill: Si papa me lo confeso durante las vacaciones

Alejandra: pero como no entiendo kirill

Kirill abrió la habitación entro seguido por Alejandra observo un poco la habitación y se sentó pesadamente en la cama Alejandra lo imito y también se sentó sobre la cama mas delicadamente.

Kirill: si es que me dijo descaradamente que tuvo una aventura con su secretaria esto fue antes de que yo naciera ellos ya llevaban 5 años de casados y habían intentado todo para tener hijos pero esto fue imposible y por ese motivo su relación se estaba deteriorando al grado de pelear todo el tiempo hasta que conoció a su secretaria ella se llamaba Elisa, a ella la hizo cree que era soltero y que no tenía ningún compromiso se enamoro de ella y el día que se decidió a dejar a mi madre ella le dijo que estaba embarazada y eso cambiaba todo no pudo decirle que iba a dejarle por otra mujer así que a la que tuvo que dejar fue a Elisa le confesó a ella que estaba casado y que no iba a dejar a su esposa porque estaba embarazada, dice que esa fue la última vez que vio a Elisa se marcho llorando y ella no quiso saber nada mas de él.

Alejandra: ya veo de modo que Fausto tuvo una aventura. Y tu madre nunca lo supo kirill?

Kirill: No murió sin saberlo. Me siento mal y sobre todo porque mañana cumple 5 años desde su partida

Alejandra: Pero no entiendo cómo es que tienes una media hermana como lo sabe si no supo nada de ella porque quiero imaginarme que su aventura dejo frutos no es así.

Kirill: Así es pero dice que hace 2 años un instituto de siquiatría le pidió que diera una conferencia sabes que mi padre es un doctor prestigiado especializado en siquiatría y acepto y ahí se volvió a encontrar a Elisa.

Alejandra: Ya veo así que esa trabaja hay.

Kirill: No Alex desgraciadamente es una interna esta trastornada los medico de ahí le dijeron a papa que primero llego a un instituto para mujeres que enfrentan embarazos solas llevo su embarazo a termino fue una niña pero que por su trastorno no estaba en condiciones de cuidar a la bebe y se la quitaron y ella fue a dar a ese instituto y que su hermana reclamo a la bebe pero que no volvieron a saber de ella abandono a Elisa

Alejandra: Pero como está seguro de que es su hija, digo perdóname pero esas mujeres no son de fiar y puede ser de cualquier otro

Kirill: Lo sé y lo peor mi papa ayudo a Elisa con su tratamiento ella mejoro y le confesó que estaba embarazada de él pero que su hermana le quito a su hija estuvieron investigando y lo último que supieron fue que la tía murió y quela bebe se quedo con la única hija que tuvo que hoy en día 20 años y mi hermana 15 como yo, y mi padre no conforme con eso traerá a vivir hoy aquí a la casa a esa mujer y que juntos buscaran a su hija.

Alejandra: y tú qué piensas de todo esto kirill?

Kirill No lo acepto si mi padre encuentra a su hija no la aceptare porque es el producto del engaño a mi madre eso no se lo perdonare, y menos aceptare a esa mujer aquí en mi casa, es el colmo hasta me pelee con el esta mañana que me lo dijo pero me dijo que no importaba y que ella vendría a un así

Kirill solo dio un suspiro y dijo "esto está muy mal" a lo que Alejandra contesto "lo sé pero puedes contar conmigo y lo sabes verdad" y le respondió con un abrazo fraternal diciéndole sobre su hombro "lo sé por eso te lo dije" después de unos minutos así kirill le dijo a Alejandra tenemos que bajar nos esperan ella le respondió con un si ya lo había olvidado

Kirill: te prestare una de las blusas que hay en esta habitación

Alejandra: No mejor préstame una tuya, sabes no quisiera que Fausto se moleste por que tomamos cosas que compro para su hija.

Kirill: segura Ale?

Alejandra: si segura

Kirill: entonces vayamos a mi recamara

**En la sala de nuevo ya había varios que estaban entonaditos **

Horo horo era uno de los ya pasados de copas, se encontraba en la cocina tomo 7 naranjas de un frutero y regreso corriendo junto a los demás gritando encontré las esferas del dragón llamemos a Shen long jajajaja Len lo miro y le dijo no seas estúpido son unas naranjas es el colmo… pero fue interrumpido por Yoh que lanzo el hámster de Kirill diciendo picachu yo te elijo. Len lo volteo a ver y le dijo "ya dejen de decir estupideces quieren par de inútiles…" pero Jeanne nuevamente lo interrumpió dándole un calcetín diciéndole Dobby eres libre "tú también Jeanne, solo faltas tú Lyserg" girándose para verlo Lyserg puso música de estríper y comenzó a bailar empezando a quitarse la ropa mientras Jeanne le aplaudía emocionada **"así se hace ****Lyserg"** Len se tapo la cara con una mano negando con la cabeza y diciendo en voz alta "como me convencieron a venir yo no soy la niñera de nadie yo me largo" En eso Alejandra y Kirill venían bajando las escaleras y vieron parte del espectáculo.

Alejandra: que pasa aquí y a estos quien los invito.

Len: Yoh nos invito y horo horo me convenció de venir pero de haber sabido que todo esto iba a pasar no hubiera venido

Alejandra y kirill se miraron maliciosamente diciéndose en secreto estoy aburrida que tal si emborrachamos a Len para pasar el rato, a lo que kirill le contesto "manos a la obra".

Cuando Len estaba por marchase Alejandra lo tomo del brazo y le dijo**" pero por que te vas vamos a tomarnos una copa" **pero Len le respondió **"no tomo"** .kirill lo tomo del otro lada diciéndole **"vamos una no es ninguna ".**

Len para que para que luego este haciendo estupideces como estos no gracias"

Alejandra: vamos eso no va pasar si tú no quieres, vamos solo tomate una y ya, solo es para que te relajes, o que no me digas que eres un collón

****Dos horas después…**

A estas alturas ya todos estaban ebrios entonando canciones de Vicente Fernández, los tigres del norte, cardenales de nuevo león entre otros.

Len: y como dice?

**(Todos)**

No te fijes como vengo  
Lo bueno es que ya llegue  
Y si vengo muy tomado  
Es por los tragos que me eche  
Pasaba por la cantina  
Y un compa empezó a cantar  
Y cantaba tan bonito  
Que como no había de entrar.

Mientras tanto en la entrada el papa de kirill el doctor Fausto iba llegando en compañía de Elisa, conforme iba entrado se escuchaba mas el escándalo se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido.

Siempre que me emborracho  
Palabra que algo me pasa  
Voy derechito a verte y me equivoco de casa  
Siempre que me emborracho  
Yo nada mas pienso en ella  
Y no me tranquilizo hasta acabar la botella.

Des pronto el escándalo se apago todos voltearon a ver el aparato y junto a él se encontraba Fausto muy molesto por cierto, comenzó a regañar a Kirill por estar tomando en su casa

Fausto: qué significa esto Kirill?

Kirill: hay papa pues que no vez estamos cantando

Horo horo: miren un perrito pero nadie le presto atención.

De pronto prendió al perro y lo lazo diciendo charmander yo te elijo al cual regaño por no evolucionar.

Al ver esto Fausto corrió e intento apagar el fuego pero no pudo salvarle la vida al perrito ya era tarde

Kirill: El perrito de Anita, va a matarme no puede ser.

Fausto molesto llamo a su chofer vaya a dejar a estos jóvenes a sus casa y asegúrese de que todos entren en ella, todos obedecieron a pesar de la borrachera que traían comprendían que Fausto estaba molesto así que todos salieron de la casa. De pronto llego Anna preguntando si habían visto a pelusa su perrito pero todo lo que se encontró fueron las cenizas de él se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar Kirill intento consolarla explico lo que le paso y eso enfureció mas a Anna.

Anna: te juro que tu amigo se va arrepentir

Fausto: Elisa por favor lleva a Anna a su cuarto para que se tranquilice, tengo que hablar con kirill por favor. Vamos al despacho kirill.

Kirill asintió y lo siguió al despacho.

*****Ya en el despacho...**

Fausto: se puede saber desde cuando tomas

Kirill: hay solamente fue hoy estábamos conviviendo y divirtiéndonos

Fausto: estoy de acuerdo en que eres joven y que te quieras divertir pero no de esa manera

Kirill: hay papa no me vengas con sermones en esta casa cada quien hace lo que quiere tu ya trajiste a esa mujer aquí sin tomarme encienta además el que hoy me haya tomado unas copas no me hace un al cólico.

Fausto: té recuerdo jovencito que esta es mi casa y aquí se hace lo que yo digo

Kirill: pues te recuerdo padre que esta también es mi casa recuerda que mama también me dejo su herencia así que no me amenaces

Fausto: no permitiré que eches a perder tu vida con el alcohol, porque eres mi hijo y te amo.

Kirill: eso ya lo veremos puedes prohibirme cosas en tu casa pero en mi cuerpo mando yo (salió del despacho azotando la puerta mientras Fausto le gritaba que regresara pero lo ignoro)

Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto de Anna Elisa la abrazaba intentando consolarla hasta que se

Elisa: ya te sientes mejor?

Anna: ya muchas gracias pero dime quien eres tú?

Elisa: mi nombre es Elisa y soy la pareja de Fausto

Anna: mucho gusto mi nombre es Anna y soy la prima de la sirvienta de esta casa pero hoy amaneció muy mal es que sabe tiene una enfermedad terminal tengo mucho miedo de que algún día me falte cada día su vida se le esfuma de las manos quieres conocerla?

Elisa: Esta bien Anita

Entraron a la habitación que compartía con Sally su prima lucia muy decaída estaba dormida pero al escuchar la puerta abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa la mujer que acompañaba a Anna ya la había visto antes su respiración comenzó a ser más agitada.

Sally: Elisa eres tú?

Anna: como se conocen?

Elisa: quien eres como sabes mi nombre?

Pero Sally no puedo responder comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, Anna y Elisa no sabían que hacer por un momento pero después Anna tubo el impulso de ir a buscar a Fausto para que la ayudara corrió por la casa hasta que lo encontró en el estudio,

Anna: por Favor señor Fausto tiene que ayudarme Sally se puso muy mal

Fausto: que le paso?

Anna: no lo sé de repente comenzó a agitarse no se por favor ayúdeme

Fausto: vamos!

**Mientras tanto…**

Sally: Elisa acércate tengo algo que decirte no puedo irme a la tumba con un secreto tan grande

Elisa: cálmate después me lo dirás tranquilízate por favor

Sally: es que tu no entiende de esto depende mi descanso eterno sé muy bien que voy a morir y no quiero hacerlo tenido un cargo de conciencia tan grande

Elisa: ya me lo dirás en otro momento ahora no puedes debes calmarte te lo suplico

Sally: Elisa Anna es tu hija! Soy la hija de tu hermana aquella que un día te arrebato a tu hija Anna es tu hija

Elisa se quedo helada al escuchar tal confección no dijo nada solo sollozaba

Sally: las cosas pasan por algo y hoy se que esta es una oportunidad de enmendar el error que mi mama cometió al arrebatarte a tu hija

Elisa: estás segura de que Anna es mi hija

Sally: te lo juro que no miento, pero no puedes decirle ahora a Anna que ella es tu hija primero debes ganarte su confianza si se lo dices va aborrecerte mi mama le enveneno el alma en contra tuya, por favor prométemelo que vas a cuidar de ella no permitas que quede desamparada tienes que prometérmelo para que ya pueda descansar en paz por favor! (Le decía suplicante y casi ya sin poder respirar)

Justo en ese momento Fausto y Anna entraron a la habitación corriendo fusto comenzó a prestarte los primeros auxilios pero parecía inútil a sally se le estaba esfumando la vida de las manos

Elisa: te lo prometo Sally no la abandonare

Sally: Anna de mi ropero toma una cajita roja que está en mi ropero

Anna: pero sally este no es momento

Sally: Anna por favor hazlo

Anna obedeció saco la cajita del ropero **"aquí está sally?"**

Sally: Elisa es tuya ahí están las pruebas que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad

Fausto las miro extrañado pero no dijo nada guardo silencio no sin notar que Elisa lucia algo extraña y alterada

Sally: Anita te quiero perdóname porque algún día tendrás que enterarte de algo y espero que me puedas perdonar a mí y a mi madre (dicho esto Sally dio su último suspiro y murió)

****Afuera de la habitación de sally**

Fausto: por favor llámele a kirill dígale lo que paso (le decía a la ama de llaves Goldva)

Goldva: pero señor su hijo salió estaba muy enfadado dijo que no llegaría que no lo esperara

Fausto: Ese kirill se está pasando de la raya pero ya ajustare cuentas con él.

Saco su celular para marcarle a su hijo

**Llamada**

Kirill: bueno

Fausto: en donde demonios estas?

Kirill: En casa de Lyserg

Fausto: pues tienes que regresar de inmediato mandare a Camel para que vaya por ti se trata de Anna te necesita Kirill: si vas a sermonearme por la muerte del perro de Anna yo no tuve la culpa Fausto: no voy a sermonearte por la muerte del perro Anna te necesita por la muerte de Sally Kirill: que Sally muerta! voy enseguida para haya! Fin de la llamada ***

Anna lloraba desconsolada no podía creer que en una sola noche se había quedado sola, Elisa la abrazaba tratando de consolarla sin conseguirlo, en cuanto Anna vio a kirill se lanzo en sus brazos sin importarle nada siguió llorando por un largo rato era extraño pero en los brazos de kirill sentía un gran consuelo ya que desde que conoció a kirill se enamoro de él y a veces sentía que el también le correspondía. Después de un rato Anna ya estaba más tranquila así que Fausto se acerco a ella y a kirill para hablar de lo que se haría en el funeral.

**Después del funeral…**

Anna: quería hablar con usted señor Fausto

Fausto: dime Anita de que quieres hablar

Anna: quería pedirle que me diera trabajo aquí en su casa necesito pagarle lo que gasto en el funeral

Fausto: Anita sé que es muy triste lo que te paso pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola cuentas conmigo, con kirill y ahora también con Elisa no te vamos a desamparar te convertirás en una hija para mí te.

Anna: muchas gracias señor Fausto no sé cómo pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí pero necesito trabajar valerme por mi misma.

Fausto: nada de eso Anna iras a la misma escuela que kirill te cambiaras a una habitación de la planta alta junto a nosotros tu vida va a cambiar

Anna: pero señor!

Fausto: nada Anna mañana yo personalmente te llevare a inscribir mañana mismo ya que la próxima semana darán inicio las clases, te comprare el uniforme, los útiles y todo lo que necesites.

Anna: no puedo aceptarlo

kirill: que no te gustaría ir a la escuela conmigo Anita?

Anna: Esta bien aceptare

En la habitación de Elisa

Fausto: espero que no te moleste pero tome la decisión de adoptar a Anna como miembro de la familia no se pero desde que llego Anna a la casa me inspira mucha ternura le tome mucho aprecio y ahora que se ha quedado sola en el mundo quiero ayudarle

Elisa: Fausto yo sé por qué sientes eso asía Anna

Fausto: no me vayas a malentender es un sentimiento puro

Elisa: ya lo sé, pero sabes que me dijo Sally antes de morir?

Fausto: que te dijo?

Elisa: no te lo dije por qué no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar con lo que paso, pero tienes que saber que Anna ella es… es nuestra hija

Fausto: Como de verdad estas completamente segura

Elisa: si todo concuerda recuerdas la cajita que sally le pidió a Anna que me entregara contiene fotos de mi hermana de Anna cuando era pequeña y sobretodo la acta de nacimiento que comprueba que Anna fue registrada con los apellidados de mi hermana, además tome de su cómoda tome su cepillo de dientes y un cepillo de cabello para llevarlo al laboratorio para que le realizaron el ADN los resultado me los en una semana.

Fausto: no lo puedo creer tuve a mi hija viviendo bajo mi techo y nunca lo supe pero de ahora en adelante la vida de mi Anita va a cambiar.

Elisa: no podemos darle nada aun tenemos que ganárnosla contarle la historia de nuestra hija como paso todo y con el tiempo decirle las cosas poco a poco Sally me dijo que ella nos odia que mi hermana le enveneno el alma en contra de nosotros.

Fausto: está bien será como tú lo digas amor.

**Una semana después…**

**En la terraza…**

Kirill pensaba en lo bien que se la había pasado con Anna en esa semana a pesar de la tristeza de Anna nunca había estado tan cerca de ella tanto tiempo y eso había despertado aun mas lo que sentía por ella, se debatía entra decirle a Anna lo que sentía por ella o simplemente por callarlo, pero Anna se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a kirill.

Anna: te pasa algo kirill?

Kirill: que decías Anita.

Anna: que si te pasa algo te noto algo extraño no se

Kirill: Anna hay algo que debo decirte

Anna: que pasa kirill estas asustándome?

Kirill: No sé cómo empezar llevo ya dos años de conocerte y tengo que admitir que nunca había conocido a una chica tan linda como tu Anita me gustas estoy enamorado de ti (Anna se sonrojo al oír esto).sé que tu también sientes algo por mi puedo sentirlo tiemblas cuando te toco cuando escuchas mi voz, y es por eso que quiero preguntarte algo (se arrodillo frente a ella tomándole la mano) ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Anna Se sorrajo aun más **"no lo sé kirill me tomas por sorpresa no sé qué decirte"**

Kirill: si me dices que si me aras el hombre más feliz del mundo.

(Su corazón latía a mil por hora y es su estomago ni mencionar un revuelo de mariposas dentro pasaron varios minutos después de tanto pensarlo lo miro a los ojos y tubo su respuesta estaba segura así que le respondió le respondió).

Anna: si kirill si quiero ser tu novia pero quiero pedirte que guardemos discreción a esto me da pena con tu papa.

Kirill: está bien lo que tu digas! (Se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue cargarla por la cintura y giro sobre si de la emoción se detuvo y la bajo se acerco a ella le tomo del rostro para juntar por primera vez sus labios y los comenzó a besar tiernamente)

**En un laboratorio de la ciudad:**

Esperaban Elisa y Fausto los resultados del ADN estaban algo nerviosos de pronto una enfermera llamo a Elisa **"aquí tiene sus resultados" **Elisa los tomo en sus manos.

Elisa: aquí está ya los resultados Fausto por fin sabremos si Anna es nuestra hija.

Fausto: vamos ábrelo!

Elisa obedeció abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer el resultado…

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Lio embarasozo

**LIO EMBARAZOSO**

**En un laboratorio de la ciudad:**

Esperaban Elisa y Fausto los resultados del ADN estaban algo nerviosos de pronto una enfermera llamo a Elisa **"aquí tiene sus resultados" **Elisa los tomo en sus manos.

Elisa: aquí está ya los resultados Fausto por fin sabremos si Anna es nuestra hija.

Fausto: vamos ábrelo!

Elisa obedeció abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer el resultado

Fausto: Que dice Elisa?

Elisa comenzó a llorar miro a Fausto a los ojos y le dijo** "si es nuestra hija Anna es nuestra hija!"**

Fausto: De verdad?

Elisa: si es nuestra hija (ambos se abrazaron y después de unos minutos)

Fausto: y que aremos se lo diremos?

Elisa: no primeo debemos ganarnos su confianza antes de decir algo

Fausto: esta bien

**Al otro día…En el instituto las clases empezaban**

Los chicos entraron al instituto el día domingo para dormir hay y al otro día comenzar las clases se encontraban en la cafería a punto de cenar.

Hao iba entrando en compañía de tres chicas a la cafetería se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban Iván y Santino

Hao: hola Santino

Santino: hola pero por que solo me saludas a mi aquí también esta Iván por si no lo habías visto

Hao: si, si como digas hola Iván

Iván: hola Hao

Hao: miren les presento a las amigas de mi novia

Santino: lo siento Marion no te había visto hola, pero que haces aquí que sorpresa?

_(Marion __tiene el pelo largo y rubio en dos coletas sujetadas con dos lazos negros y ojos verdes)_

Marion: hola Santi, que tal Iván

Iván: hola mari

Marion: es que este año si me inscribí aquí en este instituto así que seremos compañeros pero miren déjeme les presento a mi amigas ella es Matilda y ella Kanna.

_(Kanna __tiene el pelo largo azul con tres pinzas para el cabello en ella dos cruzaron en la parte superior del cabello y el otro debajo de ellos ojos color azul_

_Matilda tiene el pelo corto color naranja en dos coletas y ojos morado)_

Iván: pero siéntense chicas

**En la mesa del rincón**

Horo horo: no les parece grandioso que por fin comenzó el primer semestre

Len: como si de verdad te gustara estudiar

Horo horo: en eso tienes razón

Manta: Entonces por qué te emocionas tanto?

Horo horo: Por que abran nuevas chicas tal vez alguna me interese

Len: hay por favor Horo horo quien podría interesarse en ti

Horo horo: que estas insinuando

Len: que no creo que alguna chica se fije en ti tendría que estar ciega

Horo horo: quieres pelear

Yoh: Cálmense chicos no querrán empezar el año mal

Manta: Si acuérdense que el nuevo director es muy estricto

Horo horo: ya lo sé ni me lo recuerdes, pero se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea

Len: pero si tu cerebro no funciona como le hiciste para pensar

Horo horo: muy gracioso Len

Yoh: cuál es esa grandiosa idea?

Horo horo: es algo en lo que ustedes me acompañaran hacer

Len: si es una de tus estupideces ni lo sueñes

Horo horo: chicos entraremos a espiar a las chicas a los baños

Len: estás loco por ningún motivo me convencerás de hacer eso degenerado

**En otra de las mesas **

Diethel: y que les parecen los chicos nuevos

Alejandra: nada especial

Jeanne: pues eso lo dirás por las chicas por que el chico está muy guapo

Diethel: tú crees, yo pienso que estas exagerando

Jeanne: Cualquiera pensaría que estas celoso

Diethel: Yo hay por favor Jeanne! Porque tendría que estar celoso?

Jeanne: no se dímelo tu?

Diethel: ya te lo dije estas equivocada

Jeanne: Como sea me ire a presentar ahora regreso (y sin más se aparto de la mesa)

Diethel: pero que le pasa por que se comporta así el es el que debería venir no ella.

Alejandra: seguro que no estás celoso?

Diethel: Que esa chica con la que esta Kirill no es la sirvienta con la que te peleaste

Alejandra: Ósea qué demonios hace Kirill con esa tipeja

Diethel: parece que discuten algo

Alejandra: pues más le vale a Kirill no se atreva a sentarla con nosotros por que le va a pesar

**En la entrada de la cafetería**

Kirill: Vamos a sentarnos con mis amigos están por haya

Anna: no creas que me vaya a sentar con tu grupo de fastidios amigos

Kirill: Anna no tiene nada de malo

Anna: no hay esta esa apretada y no tengo ganas de discutir con ella, además se ve que a ella tampoco le agrado mejor ve a sentarte tu haya y yo me siento en otro lada no te preocupes

Kirill: pero Anna!

Anna: no discutas nos veremos más al rato

Anna buscaba una mesa en donde sentarse cuando de pronto reconoció al asesino de su mascota sin pensarlo se acerco a esa mesa se paro frente de Horo horo .

Anna: Te juro que te vas arrepentir por lo que le hesite a mi perrito

Horo horo: hay lo siento estaba muy borracho y no sabía lo que asía

Anna: me importa muy poco como hayas estado me las vas a pagar no tendrás ni un minuto de descanso mientras yo esté aquí

Yoh: tranquilízate fue un accidente

Anna: tu cállate nadie pidió tu opinión

Yoh: yo solo decía

Anna: pues no digas estupideces

Jun.: Hola Len

(Jun Tao: De una personalidad bastante dulce, edad 15 años de estatura alta su cabello es de color verde y muy delgado)

Anna: ya estas al vertido con permiso (se retiro de la mesa)

Horo horo: que pesada!

Yoh: y muy hermosa

Len: Perdón me perdí de algo,¡ Yoh te recuerdo que tienes novia!

Horo horo: esa es una odiosa como puede gustarte estás loco

Len: ya olvídense de eso, miren les presento a mi prima Jun, ella va a estudiar con nosotros

Jun: Hola chicos mucho gusto

Manta: mucho gusto toma asiento

Jun: muchas gracias

Len: si mira el es Hoto hoto, el Manta, y el es Yoh

Horo horo: no me llames así mi nombre es horo horo, y tu Yoh ya desembócate quieres me das pena que le ves a ese monstruo disfrazada de chica

Yoh: Vamos horo horo no te enojes.

**En la mesa de alado**

Jeanne: hola mi nombre es Jeanne y tu cómo te llamas

Nichrom: mucho gusto mi nombre es Nichrom (Nichrom tiene el cabello castaño que se trenza a lo largo de su espalda hasta la cintura de carácter soberbio) Jeanne: el gusto es mío Nichrom

Nichrom: te presento a Ely, Tamico, Mily, Lily ellas también son nuevas. Y por acá tenemos a Pirika, Tamao y Chocolove supongo que a ellos si los conoces?

_(Tamico media ojos color negros cabello corto castaño con una diadema_

_Ely de pelo marrón con en una cola ojos negros_

_Mily: también lleva una diadema en su cabello color castaño claro ojos negros _

_Lily: Ella tiene el pelo verde mar y lleva gafas)_

Jeanne: si a esos si los conozco es gente sin importancia.

Nichrom: y dime lindura tienes novio? (Jeanne no pudo contestar porque de pronto llego Anna)

Anna: puedo sentarme aquí?

Tamico: Claro, soy Tamico pero me dicen Damuko y tú eres?

Anna: lo siento que mal educada, soy Anna

Jeanne: qué demonios heces tu aquí?

Anna: estas ciega o que soy alumna del colegio igual que tu

Jeanne: le diré a mi padre que mueva sus influencias para que te corran sirvientucha

Anna: haz lo que se te pegue la gana querida me da igual

Jeanne: ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando te corran, luego nos vemos Nichrom

Tamico: conoces a esa pesada?

Anna: para mi desgracia si es una larga historia que luego te contare ahora necesito hacer algo más importante, cuánto dura la cena lo saben?

Tamao: una hora pero ya se retrasaron con la cena, es que un faltan alumnos por bajar así que yo creo que durara mas

Anna: perfecto solo necesito 15 minutos

Anna tomo su celular marco a su amigo de la infancia Hashil un chico al que le gustaban los hombres al cual le pidió que fuera al colegio y este acepto diciendo que andaba cerca y llegaría en 10 minutos

Pirika: que planeas hacer Anna?

Anna: ven al imbécil de pelos azules que está en la mesa de al lado, me hizo algo que jamás le perdonare

Nichrom: que te hizo si se puede saber?

Anna: el tarado ese le prendió fuego a mi mascota le tenía mucho aprecio por eso me quiero desquitar de el

Pirika: yo te apoyo

Tamao: pero Pirika es tu hermano

Anna: en verdad es tu hermano

Pirika: si pero horo horo se lo gano démosle una lección

Chocolove: y que hay que hacer?

Anna Solamente basta con la ayuda de mi amigo Hashil

Chocolove: Con ayuda de la zanahorio mágico (lo dijo disfrazado de zanahoria a todos les salió una gotita de la cabeza guardaron un poco silencio y simplemente lo ignoraron)

Anna: Les decía básicamente nada solo observar el espectáculo Hashil se hará cargo del resto

Anna tomo su celular de nuevo para explicarle a Hashil lo que tenía que hacer y a quien.

Hashil con pasos afeminados se acerco a la mesa de horo horo quien coqueteaba descaradamente con Jun cosa que tenía muy molesto a Len

Hashil: así que por esta me cambiaste?

Horo horo: me hablas a mi?

Hashil: ahora resulta que después de 1 año de relación ya te olvidaste de mi!

(todos los presentes prestaron atención a la escena algunos se burlaban y otros sorprendidos)

Horo horo: pero que dices estás loco en mi vida te había visto

Hashil: mírame a los ojos y dime que ya me olvidaste dime que ya olvidaste de los besos apasionados que nos dimos, pues yo te los recordare (y sin más le planto un beso en la boca)

Horo horo lo aventó furioso déjame en paz

Hashil: está bien horo horo si esa es tu última palabra no insistiré pero luego no vengas arrepentido a suplicar que te de una oportunidad porque no lo haré (antes de marcharse le planto tremenda bofetada después miro a Jun y le dijo) te lo regalo es todo tu yo, y se marcho)

Yoh: que fue todo eso

Len: pues que hoto hoto salió del closet ya hora si le hizo honor a su nombre

Horo horo: no digas estupideces es obvio que alguien quiso perjudicarme

Len: no le eches la culpa a los demás de tus joteras

Jun: pues quien haya querido perjudicarte lo logro y no solo eso si no poner tu hombría en duda!

Horo horo: quieres pelear (de pronto una bolita de papel le cayó en la cabeza que decía **"te gusto la sorpresita? ¡Pues prepárate por que eso es nada a comparado con lo que te espera! Besitos atta.: Anna." **Horo horo arrugo en sus manos muy molesto el papel y volteo a ver asía donde se encontraba Anna, la miro y ella le saludo burlonamente guiñándole un ojo.

Horo horo: así que esa tonta quiere guerra no, pues guerra tendrá!

Len: de qué demonios hablas!

Horo horo: mírenlo con sus propios ojos ( les paso el papel y todos lo leyeron)

Len: vaya que esa tal Anna es de armas tomar eh!

Yoh: pues suerte con eso horo horo!

Horo horo pues eso ya lo veremos!

**De nuevo en la mesa de Alejandra**

Alejandra: y tú que hacías con la sirvienta de tu casa

Kirill: Alex te pido que no vuelvas a expresarte así de ella

Jeanne: sirvienta, empleada domestica, chacha es igual la pregunta fue simple que hacias con ella.

Kirill: si no quieren tener problemas conmigo entonces no la ofendan se llama anna y es mi novia

Alejandra, Jeanne: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Diethel: perdóname que te lo diga pero que mal gusto andar con la sirvienta Kirill a menos que solo sea una aventura.

Jeanne: no digas tonterías Diethel ósea Kirill solo no está jugando una broma eso es obvio.

Alejandra: si y una broma de mal gusto

Kirill: no es ninguna broma Anna es mi novia y si ustedes no la aceptan entonces no tengo nada que hacer con ustedes compromiso (se retiro de la mesa)

Alejandra: Pero que le pasa a este?

Diethel: se volvió loco!

Jeanne: lo perdimos!

Alejandra: ya verán que cuando se le pase el capricho va buscarnos

Jeanne: eso es obvio no puede cambiarnos por una chacha nuestra amistad es más grande que una simple calentura.

Ya había acabado la cena y como aun no asignaban como se administrarían los dormitorios el director les pidió que se fuerana bañar mientras se desidia a los baños que se ocupaban para educación física en cuatro grupos dos de hombres y dos de mujeres ya que habían cuatro baños con varias regaderas.

Horo horo: es nuestra oportunidad para vengarme de Anna si cree que lo que me hizo se va quedar así está muy equivocada y ustedes tres me ayudaran

Manta: que a mí ni me metas!

Len: Estas loco yo no soy ningún degenerado ve tu solo no me vas a convencer de hacer tal estupidez

Yoh: si Len tiene razón además si Alejandra se estera de que entre hay a espiar mujeres me matara

Horo horo: pues va a enojarse más si se entera de que te gusto una de las nuevas chicas

Yoh: no te atreverías a decirle, horo eres mi amigo no?

Horo horo: pues si me ayudas no se lo diré

Yoh: A esta bien que remedio

Horo horo: así se habla y tú Len también me ayudaras si no quieres que le diga a Pirika que te gusta

Len: no digas esas tonterías

Yoh: te gusta Pirika Len?

Len: mentira no le creas como el quedo en ridículo en frente de todos quiere que los demás también.

Horo horo: hay por favor Len si juego luego se nota no finjas

Len: Por supuesto que no me gusta esta horrible

Horo horo: Bueno si tu lo quieres "Pirika"

Len: está bien te ayudare pero no porque sea cierto que me gusta Pirika si no porque soy tu amigo quedo claro.

Horo horo: y tu manta que dices? Que donde se metió? Bueno no importa no tengo con que amenazarlo con ustedes es más que suficiente manos a la obra!

(Se dirigieron al baño si percatarse de que Anna había escuchado su plan así que se dirigió al baño para llegar antes que ellos para decirles a las chicas y planear algo para ponerlos en su lugar)

**En uno de los baños:**

(se encontraban 7 de las chicas poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que harían con los degenerados que entrarían al baño)

Anna: bien chicas manos a la obra a poner en marcha el plan.

(Horo horo, Len y Yoh entraron sigilosamente al baño para que nadie los cachara, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando las chicas se le fueron enzima y los amarraron en una sillas)

Anna: así que querían estar de degenerados no? Pues ya verán lo que les espera…

CONTINUARA…


	5. No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti

**No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti!…**

**En uno de los baños:**

(Se encontraban 7 de las chicas poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que harían con los degenerados que entrarían al baño)

Anna: bien chicas manos a la obra a poner en marcha el plan.

(Horo horo, Len y Yoh entraron sigilosamente al baño para que nadie los cachara, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando las chicas se le fueron enzima y los amarraron en una sillas)

Anna: así que querían estar de degenerados no? Pues ya verán lo que les espera, Chicas hay que quitarles las ropa vamos a transformarlos van a quedar divinas jajaja!

Horo horo: Estas loca! Ya perdiste la razón o que!

Len: Que vas hacernos loca?

Yoh: si esto es una confusión nosotros no queríamos espiarlas!

Anna: no traten de fingir que los escuche cuando hablaban de ridiculizarme, ¿pero que creen? Conmigo nadie se mete y vive para contarlo fue un grave error seguirle el juego a su amigo por que ahora los tres me las van a pagar muy caro me convertiré en su peor pesadilla.

Horo horo: No te tenemos miedo bruja!

Anna: a no! Eso ya lo veremos aborigen! Chicas manos a la obra!

**Media hora después…**

_(Los tres estaban maquillados con pelucas extravagantes y con ropa de mujer amarrados aun en las sillas)_

Pirika: hicimos un gran trabajo

Tamao: Anna te volaste la barda, nada mas por qué no eres cirujana si no también les hubieras hecho la operación jarocha! Jajajajaja

Tamiko: Eres mi ídolo Anna!

Matilda: se ven divinas chicas!

Marion: Anna no te perece que les falta algo?

Anna: tienes razón les falta rasurarles las piernas se ven muy mal esas piernas peludas!

Yoh: ya déjenos en paz

Kanna: Pirika el rastrillo!

Anna: No mejor trae la cera para depilar

Horo horo: tengan piedad ya déjennos en paz no crees que ya fue suficiente

Len: YA no te rebajes que estas locas no te harán caso ten un poquito de dignidad!

Anna: Si tienes razón Len tao por que el que me la hace me la paga!

_(Las chicas se fueron sobre los tres les colocaron será para depilar __y con un tirón los tres gritaron y se retorcieron del dolor hasta que acabaron de depilarlos)_

Anna: bien chicas hemos terminado tomemos algunas fotos y vámonos, por cierto nosotras les prestamos nuestra ropa, así que me llevare la de ustedes. Oye Pirika ya te conté que le gustas a Len tao _(Len y Pirika al escuchar eso se sonrojaron y ninguno de los dos se atrevieron a mirarse a la cara) _bien chicas vámonos _(todas salieron menos Anna ya que Yoh le pidió que esperara)_

Yoh: Espera Anna ya te conté que me gustas? Y que no voy a descansar hasta que me agás caso?

Anna: hay por favor crees que voy a creer esas mentiras además no tengo tan mal gusto jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú.

Yoh: como sabes si no me has tratado?

Anna: No hace falta ustedes son de esos niñitos hijos de papi que creen que lo pueden todo pero están muy equivocados en la vida hay mas, pero ustedes que van a saber de eso si sus papitos se han encargado de arreglarles la vida. Además te ago. La misma pregunta cómo puedes decier que te gusto si no me conoces?

Yoh: crees en el amor a primera vista?

Anna: hay sabes que pinta un bosque y piérdete _(y sin más se fue)_

Horo horo: cómo pudiste haberle dicho eso después de lo que nos hizo

Len: si Yoh estás loco además que va pasar con Alejandra sé que no es la mejor novia del mundo pero no creo que se merezca eso.

Yoh: Ya lo sé chicos, ni yo mismo se lo que me paso solo sentí el impulso de decírselo, pero ahorita lo que debemos de hacer es buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

**Más tarde…**

Director Marco: Ya he decidido de que manera distribuiré los dormitorios Shalona la lista del grupo 501.

Shalona: si señor aquí esta _(saco la lista torpemente y tiro los papeles al suelo todos se bufaron de ella se agacho y levanto los papeles entregándole la lista al director)_

Director Marco: No sea torpe Shalona, bien comenzare, en el dormitorio uno de mujeres dormirán Pirika, Jeanne, Kanna y Ely

Jeanne: perdóneme director pero yo no voy a compartir el dormitorio con Pirika?

Director Marco: y se puede saber por qué señorita?

Jeanne: porque es una corriente

Director Marco: Pues si no le parece señorita las puertas del colegio están muy anchas así que usted decide se va o se queda no voy a complacer caprichos de nadie así que usted decide señorita Jeanne

_(Jeanne estaba muy molesta pero al final accedió) _

Director marco: y lo mismo va para todos al que no le parezca nada más me avisa para hacerles entrega de sus papeles. Bien continuare en el dormitorio dos de mujeres Matilda, Lily, Milly y Jun. Y por lo tanto en tercer dormitorio de mujeres Tamao, Anna, Alejandra y Marion en cuanto a los hombres en el dormitorio uno dormirán Manta Len, Nichrom y Hao en se segundo Yoh, Iván, Diethel y Kirill y en tercero Horo horo, Chocolove y Santino. Bien por mi parte eso es todo aquí le encargo a estos barbajanes Ryu el será su prefecto de grupo no quiero ninguna clase de desorden quedo claro! Me retiro tengo que seguir asignando dormitorios al demás alumnado que pasen buenas noches y Bienvenidos.

Santino: que mala onda que no nos toco en el mismo dormitorio.

Iván: que genio el del director y lo peor nos encarga con alguien que apenas y puede con su vida es el colmo

Hao: si que lastimas pero en fin me voy a mi dormitorio

Santino: que tienes cita?

Hao: em no! Bueno si!

Ivan: A bueno decídete si o no?

Hao: si me me quede de ver con con Marion si con Marion! En la bodega abandonada a las 2 de la madrugada

Santino: pues estas muy nervioso no se te hace?

Hao: hay yooo! Como crees estas alucinado

Santino: está bien hasta mañana nos vemos.

De pronto Marion se acerco a Santino y le pregunto por Hao

Santino: pues se fue a preparar para su cita de esta madrugada

Marion si él no me dijo nada

Iván: seguramente se le olvido en que está pensando está loco

Marion: y a qué horas no les dijo

Santino: dijo que a las 2 de la madrugada

Marion: está bien gracias

Iván: oye Mari toma las llaves si no como entraras nosotros se las robamos al prefecto y le sacamos varios juego.

Marion: gracias

**En la madrugada…**

_Hao salía sigilosamente de su dormitorio y entraba a un terreno más peligroso el dormitorio de las mujeres se escabullo a hasta entrar a uno de los dormitorios para encontrarse cara a cara con su víctima se paro frente a la cama y cuidadosamente le tapo la nariz con un trapo para que no deportara por un momento hasta que llegara a la bodega una vez hay espero hasta que su víctima despertara que era nada más y nada menos que la novia de su hermano Alejandra._

Alejandra: qué demonios hago aquí! Hao tu?

Hao: pues eres mi prisionera

_Alejandra no pudo evitar reírse _

Hao: que es tan gracioso?

Alejandra: ósea como te explico, de verdad Hao de todas las estupideces que te eh escuchado decir esta es la peor

Hao: no estoy jugando

Alejandra: hay por favor no me agás reír de verdad no sigas por favor

Hao: crees que esto es un juego niñita ?

Alejandra: entonces no me digas que me secuestraste por que estas enamorado de mí, porque déjame aclararte que lo que estas asiendo un delito secuestro estupidin escucha muy bien secuestro por qué me tienes aquí contra mi voluntad déjame te digo.

Hao: te sientes el más bello monumento o que! No te equivoques niñita no eres mi tipo no me agradan las deserebrada y por eso me preocupa el bienestar de mi hermano no le convienes.

Alejandra: hay que lastima porque a tu hermano le encantan las decerebrada y dudo mucho que me deje solo porque no te agrada nuestra relación.

Hao: mira Alejandra se perfectamente que lo estas utilizando para tu beneficio de darle celos a Iván y eso no te lo voy a permitir fíjate

Alejandra: Y tú quien te crees eh! El chapulín colorado que venir a defenderlo o que, pues que crees chiquito se te olvidaron las antenitas .

Hao: que graciosita !

De pronto Hao se acerco peligrosamente a Alejandra tropezando con una cubeta calendo encima de ella el acercamiento era tan grande que empezó a temblar de pronto la necesidad de rozar sus labios con los de ella a tal grado que no se aguato y la beso Alejandra al principio no supo reaccionar y después lo cacheteo.

Alejandra: Hay madamas esta perversión me faltaba! Este enfermo soy la novia de tu hermano y me besas que te pasa! Además ya déjame salir donde dejaste las venditas llaves Hao

Hao: no te voy a dejar salir aquí las tengo pero no te las daré

Alejandra: si no me las das te las quitare a la fuerza !

Hao: haz lo que quieras pero de aquí no sales

Alejandra: es tu última palabra?

Hao: Así es!

_Alejandra empezó a forcejar por las llaves hasta lograr quitárselas con mucho esfuerzo y para asegurarse de que ya no se las quitara las guardo en su sostén._

Hao: crees que no te las sacare solo por que las guardaste hay?

Alejandra: no te atrevas! Porque gritare hasta que me escuchen

Hao: no me importa!

_Una vez mas Hao cayó encima de Alejandra esta vez decidido a recuperar las llaves desabotono su blusa Alejandra le gritaba que no lo hiciera pero no le hacía caso hasta los dos se callaron al ver que Marion había llegado y había malinterpretado todo Hao no supo qué hacer ni que decir quedo helado, Marion por su parte salió corriendo de la bodega y no quiso escuchar explicación alguna. Hao se levanto y quiso alcanzarla pero se detuvo sabía que estaba muy molesta y que tenía que esperar a que se le pasara el enojo. Por su parte Alejandra se puso de pie lo miro burlonamente y le susurro al oído_ " haber si ya piensas antes de secuestrar a la gente mira lo que paso por tus jueguitos! Lucer

**Ya en su cuarto…**

_Hao estuvo toda la noche reflexionando sobre lo sucedido y por mas que le dio vueltas al asunto llego a la misma conclusión y con un suspiro dejo escapar de sus labios_ **"No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti Alejandra Vidal"**

**Al otro día…**

Todos los chicos y chicas del instituto portaban sus uniformes que constaban de un saco negro camisa blanca corbata color vino zapatos negros en el caso de las mujeres falda negra y calcetas largas blancas y en el caso de los hombres pantalón negro. En toda la escuela circulaban las fotos de Len, Yoh y Horo horo disfrazados toda la escuela se burlaba de ellos, caminaba Alejandra por el pasillo asía su salón hasta que se topo con Anna, Tamao y Pirika.

Alejandra: pero miren madamas a quien tenemos aquí a la sirvienta de Kirill quien sabe por qué favores estés en este colegio tan caro.

Pirika: ya vas a empezar de pesada?

Anna: pues no son así las cosas pero aunque así fueran a ti que más te da mi reina

Alejandra: no a mi nada solo que me da mucha pena por que cuando Kirill se aburra de ti te va desechar como pañuelo desechable porque así hace con todas sus conquistas

Anna: muchas gracias por la advertencia que linda! Pero por qué mejor no te ocupas de tus propios problemas

Alejandra: de que hablas yo no tengo ningún problema

Tamao: A no y entonces esto que (le mostros una foto de los chicos disfrazados de mujeres Alejandra casi se muere de la impresión le arrebato la foto y salió en busca de una explicación con Yoh. Mientras las chicas la miraban divertidas chocando las manos en símbolo de aprobación).

**En la entrada del salón…**

Iván: Yo que tú me moría! después de ser el chico más popular de la escuela ahora eres el hasme reír de todos pensaba que te gustaban las mujeres pero lo de Alejandra solo fue para taparle el ojo al macho que decepción.

Yoh: no estoy de humor para tus chistes compromiso

Alejandra: Asakura Yoh! Tienes que darme una explicación de esto

Iván: pues que no vez Alejandra tu novio salió del closet

Anna: acéptalo es duro aceptar la realidad mira por qué no lo aceptas!

Alejandra: a ustedes nadie les pidió su opinión!

Iván: No te enojes es la verdad tu novio es travesti, mariquita jajajaja

Yoh: ya estuvo bueno! (_Yoh no aguanto más y se le fue a los golpes a Iván todos los alumnos que estaban cercas pronto habían hecho una volita y apoyaban a su favorito …)_

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	6. El arte de la guerra

**El arte de la guerra!**

Yoh: ya estuvo bueno! (Yoh no aguanto más y se le fue a los golpes a Iván todos los alumnos que estaban cercas pronto habían hecho una volita y apoyaban a su favorito de pronto Anna quiso sepáralo pero fue en vano así que amenazo con hablarle al director y tampoco le hacían caso)

Anna: a no me creen entonces ya verán que no estoy jugando

Alejandra: Tú no vas a ningún lado (jaloneándola de los cabellos pronto ellas también ya estaban revolcándose en el suelo, los cuatro ya estaban peleando como perros y gatos nadie se atrevía a detenerlos)

Horo horo: pronto Manta llámale a Santino y a Hao para que nos ayuden a separarlos.

Manta: y por qué no intervienes tú?

Horo horo: Estas loco, ya viste como están esas histéricas yo solo no podre detenerlos

Manta: Pero es que…(Horo horo lo interrumpió)

Horo horo: no discutas! Y ve a buscarlos y a Len también de paso rápido Manta

Manta: está bien!

Horo horo: alguien sepárelos ya se van a matar (Pero de pronto llago el prefecto pero nadie lo noto le puso la mano en el Hombro a Horo horo) Por fin llegaron sepárenlos ya (tomo la mano del prefecto y lo aventó contra los chicos que se estaban peleando, Horo horo al darse cuenta del error que había cometido se quedo helado porque al prefecto lo tenían rodando de un lado a otro recibiendo puñetazos arañazos patadas por parte de los jóvenes que peleaban. De pronto llagaron Santino, Len, Hao y Kirill que de inmediato los separaron para que se calmaran Len sostuvo a Yoh Santino a Iván quienes seguían echando chispas por los ojos)

Yoh: abisame si quieres más imbécil!

Iván: Cuando quieras Asakura no te tengo miedo

En cuanto a las chicas ellas están peor aun cuando Hao detuvo a Alejandra y Kirill a Anna)

Anna: Suéltame! Que aun no eh acabado con esta barbie

Alejandra: Hay por favor que miedo me das estúpida suéltala Kirill haber si es cierto que muy valiente o que tienes miedo de que le parta el alma a tu gata de quinta!

Kirill: ya basta Alejandra con tus insultos no te lo voy a permitir

Alejandra: De qué lado estas!

Kirill: Del mío y del de Anna

Alejandra: hay la bebita no se sabe defender sola

Anna: Por supuesto que no necesito de nadie para defenderme yo sola me puedo defender sueltame para que se lo demuestre

Hao: ya basta Alejandra que no vez que el prefecto esta aquí

Alejandra: tú no te metas Hao

Prefecto Ryu: ya cállense todos

(Cuando el prefecto se recupero de la arras triza que recibió se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa)

Prefecto Ryu: Gracias por su intervención ya tenía controlada la situación pero aun así gracias por intervenir

Horo horo: claro por eso estaba tirado en el suelo!

Prefecto Ryu: No sea sínico Horo Horo si usted fue el que me aventó no crea que no me di cuenta y todavía se quiere hacer el chistoso! Cállese ahora mismo los quiero a todos dentro del salón! Pero ya!

Dentro del salón…

Prefecto Ryu: A sus lugares rápido siéntense! Le pedí unos momentos de su clase al profesor Silver porque quería hablar con las tres personas de esta payasada _(mostrando las fotos de Len Horo horo y Yoh disfrazados de mujer)._ Pero llego y me encuentro con un ring de lucha libre y no conforme con eso me hacen parte de su espectáculo esto es inaudito jóvenes parece mentira que el primer día de clases lo empiecen con el pie izquierdo, lo primero que quiero aclarar es que ¡No soy ningún idiota! Ehhh! ¡No soy idiota! _(lo dijo gritando y asentando los puños sobre la mesa de Yoh cansando en el escalofríos y por instinto se hecho Asia atrás, mientras Anna no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada) _Deje de hacerse la graciosa Anna présteme atención Anna y lo que voy a decir sobre lo que voy hablar usted es una de las principales perjudicadas Anna _(de pronto miro un bote con leche en la mesa de Len y se acerco rápidamente para golpear la mesa de nuevo derramando la leche)_ Aquí no se puede beber leche joven ¡no se puede! Dentro del salón_. (Pero Horo horo lo interrumpió con uno de sus bostezos) _¡Usted que por qué bosteza! ¡Eh! ¡Si tiene sueño váyase a dormir váyase a su dormitorio ándele ¡váyase!_ (Horo horo no lo pensó dos veces y se levando para irse a su dormitorio pero no pudo el prefecto se lo impidió_) ¡venga para acá era una broma un decir!

Horo Horo: pues que bromitas!

Prefecto Ryu: Cállese no me responda! Otra vez se los volvo a repetir jóvenes lo primero que quiero aclarar es que ¡no soy un idiota! ¡No soy un idiota!_( volviendo azotar sus puños encima de la banca de manta esta vez) _Estoy harto de su estatura de su padre _(todos se empezaron a reír mientras manta solo fruncía el ceño) _De que se ríen ¡Cállese Hao!_ (los miro por unos segundos a todos) _De pie jóvenes!

Tamao: y ahora nosotros que hicimos señor!

Prefecto Ryu: Que? ¡Hable más fuerte Tamao!

Tamao: ¿Que ahora nos…

Prefecto Ryu: Hay ya cállese Tamao!

Alejandra: Pero…

Prefecto Ryu: Usted también cállese Alejandra! ¡Usted! ¡Usted! y los secuaces que la secundan a pesar de las prohibiciones que hay en el colegio ¡actuaron jóvenes! (_golpeo el pizarrón con los puños y grito_) ¡ACTUARON! Por lo tanto les voy a obsequiar 5 amonestaciones a cada uno de los que peleaba los que les echaban porras ¡haber, haber griten ¡tú le das Anna tu le pegas! ¡Acabalo Yoh! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea ¡Pelea! Y ustedes síganse agarrando a golpes! Y Len y Horo horo disfrácense de mujeres para hacer una mejor porra!

Hao: No cree que exagera un poco solo fue un pleito sin importancia!

Prefecto Ryu: ¡siéntese! ¡Siéntese Hao! _(caminando Asia el lugar de Hao acercándose a el hasta que se sentara pero accidentalmente Hao se cayó de la banca,le dio un ataque de risa que no lograba contener a causa de la actitud cómica del prefecto ) _¡Que le pasa! ¡Qué le pasa!_ (lo levanto de nuevo a su banca y lo reprendió)_ ¡Usted viene aquí a estudiar! A formarse a prepararse para ser hombre y mujeres de bien ¡futuros líderes de este país! No para ser boxeadores drogadictos o travestis _(mirando a Yoh pronuncio lo ultimo)._

Horo horo: Nooooooooooooo! ! Asakura Yoh es travesti!

Prefecto Ryu: Pero si es comal le dijo a la olla ¡CALLESE! ¡SIENTESE! _(de nuevo se dirigió a Yoh)_ ¡Se parecía mucho a su mama cuando lo vi así en estas fotos señor Yoh! _(Todos se volvieron a burlar especialmente Iván mientras a Alejandra le daba un ataque de cólera)_ ¡Evidentemente le sobra sentido del humor para reírse verdad!(después se enfoco a Pirika que estaba al borde de las lagrimas se acerco a su asiento y una vez más golpeo sobre su banca sus puños) ¡Y usted Pirika! ¡NO LLORE! ¡NO LLORE! ¡No sea débil! No quiero que se le escurra una lágrima. ¡SIENTENSE! ¡SIENTENSE TODOS!

Iván: Señor no cree que ya se le paso la mano con sus insultos!

Hao: Si ya bájele a su paranoia!

Prefecto Ryu: Miren caballeritos ¡No me alcanza la voz para decirles que no agraven mas su situación!

Alejandra: Ay si ya a mi me da flojera cuando habla como si fuera un político importante y de ser líderes del país.

Prefecto Ryud: ¡claro por qué usted es una ignorante que no lee ni siquiera el periódico! ¡VERDAD!. Espero que tengan claro que muchos de ustedes no podrán pasar el año jóvenes, pero pensándolo mejor no vendría mal una limpieza a este grupo para que no contagien con su mal comportamiento a los nuevos alumnos. _(Justo en ese momento entro la subdirectora)._

Subdirectora Meene: Buenos días Prefecto Ruy necesito que me permita a Yoh, Len y Horo horo los necesito porque necesito que me expliquen que significan estas fotos que estas circulando por toda la escuela. (_De pronto se dejo escuchar uuuuuuuuuhhhh! En forma de burla)_

Prefecto Ryu: ¡CALLENSE!, Claro subdirectora solo que no solo se va tener que llevar a ellos tres también a la señoritas Alejandra y Anna junto con el joven Iván

Subdirectora Meene: y eso por qué?

Prefecto Ryu: Porque ellos tres y el joven Yoh estaban agarrando la escuela como ring de boxeo, se estaba peleando como si fueran personas de la calle.

Subdirectora Meene: Entiendo, bien Len, Horo horo, Yoh, Iván, Alejandra y Anna vengan conmigo a la dirección. _(Una vez más se escucho la burla de los demás)_

Prefecto Ryu que parte de ¡CALLENSE! No entienden jóvenes

**A fuera de la dirección… **_Estaban esperando afuera de la dirección como se los ordeno la subdirectora_

Yoh: Ahora si nos va ir muy mal! Seguro nos expulsan

Anna: Así lo quieren o más pesimista al muchacho, de verdad que tú no puedes pensar positivo ni una vez en tu vida!

Yoh: No soy negativo soy REALISTA! Que es diferente

Anna: ¡Pues yo no entiendo de diferencias como vez!, por ejemplo yo no sé si ese teléfono que traes en la mano es de verdad o es de juguete (al tiempo que le arrebataba de las manos el celular) cual será la diferencia y si lo compruebo jajaja

Alejandra: Que te pasa tarada!

Yoh: ¡Dame mi celular!

Anna: ¡No lo voy a soltar! (_forcejearon con el celular hasta que se cayó al suelo y termino por destruirse_) ¡Upsss! ¡Creo que si era de juguete, pero sabes qué? ¡Dile a tu papi que ya te compre uno más bonito! Porque el que ese que tenias está muy chafa! (_en tono de burla se lo dijo)_

Iván: Oye Yoh toma tu pila a lo mejor aun sirve aunque sea la pila! jajajajaja (_Se burlo y choco las palmas con Anna apoyando lo que había hecho)_

Alejandra: Ningún accidente, lo hiciste al propósito!

Anna: Ay yoooooo! Como crees Alejita de verdad que los golpes que te di ya afectaron tu cerebrito mi Reyna, descuida son los golpes de la vida jajajajajaja.

Horo horo: Ya párale monstruo!

Anna: Y ahora el ken versión parodia va a defender a la Barbie versión tarada!

Iván: Oye espérate Anna qué culpa tiene la barbie para que la estés comparando con la histérica de Alejandra

Alejandra: Mira tú cállate que aquí nadie pidió la opinión

Iván: Hay mira mejor cállate tu Alejandra porque para las tarugadas que dices es mejor que ni habrás la boca, te vez mucho más bonita calladita cariño

Anna: Si mucho más bonita, Como una diva!

Yoh: Ya basta!

Anna: Cállame escuincle!

Alejandra: Por qué mejor no te casas con Anna, Iván ósea mírense son idénticos igual de corrientes y vulgares así tendrían como crías narquitos

Anna: Hay no que horror de mujer Yoh hazle un favor a la humanidad y desaparece con tu novia ya no la soporto

Yoh: ya las dos por favor no podríamos llevar la fiesta en paz ya tenemos suficiente como para echarnos más problemas enzima.

Alejandra: pero Yoh te estoy defendiendo

Yoh: pues ya me defendiste demasiado

Alejandra: cómo quieras con permiso

Yoh: Adónde vas Ale!

Alejandra: a un lugar donde no te estorbe

Yoh: no quise decirte eso lo siento!

Alejandra: Pero lo dijiste!

Yoh: Pero es que…

Alejandra: Mira ya no digas nada esperare de este lado compromiso!

Len: Espera te acompaño. (Y la siguió al otro lado de la recepción)

Iván: Oye Yoh no es por intrigar pero no se te hace que es muy raro que Len se haya ido con Alejandra lo bueno que es tu amigo con esos amigos ya para que quiero enemigos!

Yoh: Ya cállate quieres!

**Del otro lado de la recepción…**

Len: No te preocupes se le pasara el enojo esta alterado por lo de la pelea pero cuando se le pase te pedirá perdón!

Alejandra: Lo sé pero si me molesta, me dio la impresión de cómo si la defendiera además no es el único que la defiende últimamente Kirill también

Len: y eso porque!

Alejandra: Porque es su novia!

Len: Pero como no entiendo que no es la domestica de su casa!

Alejandra: No se que fue exactamente qué fue lo que paso pero ahora ella está en esta escuela y enzima es su novia la insulte y se molesto a tal grado de que no me dirige ni la palabra tu mismo viste como se puso!

Len: si, pero Ale lo que más me sorprendió fue que Hao te haya ayudado

Alejandra: Ayudarme, por favor cuando lo vea lo pondré en su lugar por intervenir en lo que no le importa

Len: Creí que ya se llevaban mejor la verdad me sorprendió mucho pensé que ayudaría a Yoh y no fue así a la que ayudo fue a ti

Alejandra: Bueno eso ya no importa depuse ajustare cuentas con el pero ahora tú tienes que contarme porque están todas estas fotos pegadas por toda la escuela.

Len: Pues es una larga historia la culpable fue Anna veras! _(Comenzó a contarle con detalle lo sucedido en el baño)_

Alejandra: Con que esas tenemos eh! Ya verás algo se me ocurrirá para hacerle pagar lo que hizo esto no se queda así como que me llamo Alejandra Vidal!

_De pronto __salió la subdirectora para decirles que pasaran se sorprendieron mucho al ver que sus padre habían llegado al llamado de la subdirectora los señores __Mikihisa y keiko ____Asakura__padres de Yoh el señor Yuan Tao padre de Len el señor Ducan Usuiel padre de Horo horo,los señores Elisa y Fausto San Román representantes de Anna Eliazar Zepeda padre de Iván ._

Subdirectora Meene: Alejandra a tus padres los localice pero están muy ocupados con algunos de sus asuntos y no podrán venir en fin ya están avisados de tu mal comportamiento pero eso no te salvara de recibir algún castigo ejemplar señorita!

Alejandra: Si ellos siempre están ocupados!_ (Lo dijo con un tono melancólico y soltando un suspiro cosa que notaron todos)_

_Len le puso la mano sobre su hombro tratando de expresarle que no estaba sola que él la apoyaba_

Subdirectora Meene: Bien señores los mande llamar por que sus Valiosas joyitas ya hicieron de la suyas en el instituto para su suerte el director no está en este momento pero lo que hicieron no puedo pasarlo por alto, el caso es que Iván, Yoh, Anna y Alejandra se pelearon minutos antes de empezar las clases. Y a eso le sumamos que en todo el colegio están circulando fotografías muy vergonzosas donde nuevamente participa Yoh a lado de Len y Horo horo miren señores yo no voy a juzgar la sexualidad de sus hijos lo que si no voy a permitir es que esto ponga en ridículo al instituto esto francamente me parece una burla por parte de sus hijos y mucho menos permitiré que conviertan el instituto en ring de boxeo solo quería que supieran el comportamiento de sus hijos por el momento solo se les aplicaran las amonestaciones correspondientes a cada unos de sus hijos y el prefecto se encargara de aplicarles algún correctivo y no estaría nada mal que ustedes por su parte también les pusieran algún castigo pero eso ya es cosa suya por mi parte eso es todo los dejare para que hablan con sus hijos y les hagan ver que no está bien el comportamiento que están teniendo me retiro con su permiso, Alejandra venga conmigo.

Los padres de los chicos empezaron a reprender a sus hijos exigiendo una explicación sobre lo sucedido les pusieron su respectivo regaño a cada unos de ellos y les advirtieron que debían portarse bien el papa de Yoh era el más enojado de todos no paro de reprender a Yoh, el papa de Horo horo le advirtió que otra mas y lo internaría en un colegio militar, en cuanto al padre de Len comenzó a dudar de la sexualidad de su hijo discutió con el motivo por el cual se fue furioso, el padre de Iván solo pudo recordarle a su hijo que estaba en ese instituto bajo una beca y que si la perdía seria culpa de el , los tutores de Anna fueron los mas troquilos solo le pidieron a Anna que tratara de comportarse para que se evitara problemas y cuando acabaron de hablar se retiraron del instituto dejando a sus hijos en manos del prefecto.

**Afuera de la dirección…**

Subdirectora Meene: Estoy profundamente decepcionada de ti Alejandra sé que no es tu culpa que tus padres nunca asistan al instituto y solo porque tu promedio ha sido ejemplar lo pasare por alto pero no te escaparas del castigo del prefecto y espero que te comportes y no vuelva a sucedes de lo contrario no habrá una segunda oportunidad el que tus papas no se presentaran por tu mal comportamiento amerita expulsión temporal hasta que tus padres venga lo sabes y espero que de verdad valores el que te este dando esta oportunidad.

Alejandra: Gracias señorita Meene se lo agradezco le prometo que no vuelve a suceder.

Subdirectora Meene: Eso espero señorita

**Ya era la hora del primer receso…**

Hao buscaba a Marion para hablar con ella respecto a lo que había visto la noche anterior ya había pensado y reflexionado así que estaba decidido a no seguirla engañando.

Hao: Vaya hasta que por fin te encuentro

Marion: que quieres!

Hao: Hablar contigo aclarar lo de anoche

Marion: No hay nada que aclarar fue muy claro lo que vi

Hao: no las cosas no fueron así, veras eso fue un accidente Alejandra y yo no tenemos ninguna relación solo el beso se dio y no pude evitarlo, Marion no quiero mentirte y mucho menos lastimarte por eso te mereces toda mi honestidad ese beso significo mucho para mí porque pude descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos ¡estoy enamorado de Alejandra! Y no pude evitar enamorarme por eso tú y yo ya no podemos seguir siendo novios no mientras esté pensando en otra.

Marion no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y lo único que pudo hacer fue plantarle una cachetada a Hao

Hao: lo se me lo merezco!

Marion: Estas enfermo te das cuenta de lo que dices ella es la novia de tu hermano! Como puedes hacerle esto a tu propio hermano!

Hao: lo sé y no intento tener ninguna relación con ella la respeto sé que es la novia de mi hermano y que nunca tendré oportunidad con ella pero tú no te mereces esto por eso es mejor que tu y yo a partir de ahora tomemos nuestros propios caminos

Marion: Eso no te lo discuto tienes razón es lo mejor ¿Pero? Ella siente algo por ti?

Hao: No lo sé creo que me detesta y ese será mi castigo vivir enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde

Marion: me lo imagine que tonto eres! (Y sin más se retiro)

**10 minutos después… **_**(Hao bebía su malteada de chocolate en las mesas de afuera de la cafetería)**_

Alejandra: A ti te estaba buscando

Hao: A mí y paraqué

Alejandra: para que me digas porque demonios interviniste en mi pelea con la estúpida de Anna

Hao: a era eso!

Alejandra: si pues que mas

Hao: deberías estar agradecida esa tal Anna te estaba dando la paliza de tu vida

Alejandra: no es verdad!

Hao: si lo es que mal agradecida eres

Alejandra: pues no recuerdo haberte pedido que me ayudaras

Hao: pues si no fuera por mí ya estarías en la enfermería querida!

Alejandra: hay mira ese no es tu problema, espero que sea la primera y la última vez que intervienes en mis asuntos

Hao: está bien no te enojes eso se saca uno por andar ayudando a la gente, mira mejor cuéntame ¡será severo el castigo que les pondrán!

Alejandra: no lo sé aun no nos dicen que castigo nos darán y lo peor es que ningunos de mis papas se presento al llamado de la señorita Meene no sabes estaba furiosa (Alejandra sin darse cuenta por primera vez estaba entablando una conversación normal con Hao lo cual alegro a Hao)

Hao: y eso es malo?

Alejandra: por supuesto ellos todo el tiempo están ocupados nunca tienen tiempo para mi

Hao: Pero tienes a Santino

Alejandra: Lo sé pero no lo invoque ahorita por que de seguro debe estarme buscando para regañarme

Hao: pero eso demuestra que le importas

Alejandra: Lo sé, sin Santi no se que hubiera hecho el siempre me apoya me cuida a veces hasta siento que me cuidara como si fuera el mi padre a pesar de tener la misma edad, Santino es muy maduro para su edad en definitiva.(de pronto su conversación se vi interrumpida)

Kirill: tenemos que hablar Alejandra

Alejandra: Así pensé que ya no querías que te hablara!

Kirill: No te agás la graciosa quieres!

Alejandra: y de que quieres hablar de la recogida!

Kirill: es muy simple solo quiero que no te le vuelvas a acercar a Anna ni un milímetro porque si lo haces te va a pesar y no estoy jugando

Alejandra: Me estas amenazando?

Kirill: tómalo como quieras

Alejandra: fíjate que no se va poder tu novia le jugó una broma demasiado pesada a Yoh y eso no se lo voy a permitir (_lo dijo furiosa parándose de la mesa y golpeando la misma)_

Kirill: de que estás hablando (le dijo bastante exaltado y jaloneándola de los brazos pero Hao intervino poniéndose en medio de los dos retando a Kirill)

Hao: Bájale maestro si le tocas un solo pelo el que se va arrepentir va ser otro

Alejandra: Ya yo creo que ya fue suficiente pelea por hoy vámonos Hao no le des importancia a la gente que no la tiene ¡a y por cierto si tienes algo que preguntar mejor ve y pregúntale a ella tarado!

_Kirill se quedo impotente ante las últimas palabras de su ex amiga y solo pronuncio unas palabras aventando una silla _¡maldición! _A lo que todos lo secanos lo voltearon a ver extrañado_ ¡y ustedes que ven!

**En unos de los patios… **

Alejandra: Gracias por defenderme Hao la verdad es que nunca pensé que te atrevieras a defenderme

Hao: y por qué no si se puede saber

Alejandra: pues porque yo no te caigo bien

Hao: se que no me he portado bien últimamente contigo pero no crees que ya es tiempo de dejar las riñas atrás podríamos intentar llevarnos bien que dices? (Le dijo esto último extendiéndole la mano Alejandra lo pensó un poco pero al final accedió)

Alejandra: Esta bien trato hecho jamás desecho repítelo es un juramento

Hao: estas loquita yo no digo esas cosas

Alejandra: Anda solo por esta vez

Hao: está bien tu gana ¡trato hecho jamás desecho! Contenta

Alejandra: pues no me convenció mucho pero lo pasare por esta vez

Hao: En que piensas!

Alejandra: en que perdí un amigo pero gane otro _(le dedico una leve sonrisa)_

Hao: si claro amigos _(dejo salir estas últimas palabras con un deje de Melancolía, pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos esta vez por Yoh)_

Yoh: Ale podemos hablar!

Alejandra: Mira Yoh no es el momento no quiero decirte cosas de las que me arrepienta después

Yoh: es que quiero disculparme no debí decirte eso

Alejandra: sabes que por qué no te vas con Anna y a mí me dejas en paz

Yoh: De que estás hablando!

Alejandra: desde que esa chica entro a nuestras vidas nuestra relación se vino abajo pero eso ya no importa luego nos vemos _(y se fue)._

Yoh: que le pasa!

Hao: pues que no es obvio esta celosa de Anna! (De pronto llego Anna bebía una soda de lata)

Anna: Esta escuela es un asco empezando por los alumnos puros hijitos de papi hay aquí!

Hao: no me digas que tú muy madura eh!

Yoh: pero que dices si eres de la misma edad que nosotros y por lo tanto eres igual que nosotros

Anna: puede que edad física si porque yo estoy a años luz de ustedes!

Hao: que cómica eres! No sabes a esta escuela le hacía falta alguien como tú de Soberbia eh irónica

Anna: No tanto como a ustedes un cambio de cerebro!

Yoh: Anna porque siempre tienes que estar peleando

Anna: Claro tienes que defender a tu hermanito por que el no puede hacerlo solito peo haber quien te salva de esto (se acerco a Yoh y a Hao y les arrojo su bebida enzima ambos)

Yoh: que te pasa estas demente o que!

Hao: loca me las vas a pagar!

Anna: Si chicos yo también los quiero chao! (y burlonamente se fue del lugar)

**En la cafetería de nuevo…**

Jeanne: Tenemos que hacer algo para separar a Kirill de esa zarrapastrosa

Lyserg: pero lo que ágamos tiene que ser a la voz de ya. Nos está poniendo a Kirill de enemigo y eso no lo podemos permitir y encima de todo se peleo con Alejandra tenemos que vengarnos.

Jeanne: si y a mi ya se me ocurrió algo para separarlos definitivamente, estoy segura de que no lo perdonara. (Se acerco a Lyserg y en el oído le susurro su plan)

Lyserg: pues manos a la obra (a Lyserg no le había gustado su plan pero tubo qué aceptarlo ya que él estaba incondicionalmente enamorado de ella).

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	7. Siempre a tu lado

**SIEMPRE A TU LADO!**

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que empezaron las clases el fin de semana había pasado volando bueno menos para Yoh, Anna, Alejandra, Iván, Horo horo y Len, gracias al prefecto que decidió castigarlos el fin de semana dentro del instituto sin regresar a sus casas tomando clases con el vaya que eso era el peor castigo que gracias a dios había terminado ya era lunes y todos como de costumbre habían tomado clases la mayor parte del día pero por fin habían acabado y la mayoría de los jóvenes se encontraba comiendo en la cafetería._

Lyserg: estás segura de que quieres hacer esto Jeanne?

Jeanne: por supuesto no me digas que ya te dio miedo?

Lyserg: No es eso solo que de que sirve hacer todo esto si de todas maneras se va enfadar

Jeanne: si pero cuando se dé cuenta del gran error que estaba cometiendo nos lo va agradecer ya lo veras!

Lyserg: está bien!

Jeanne: bien ya es hora vamos!

_Jeanne y _Lyserg _se acercaron a Kirill para hablar con el_

Jeanne: Kirill aun sigues enfadado

Kirill: ya les dije que mientras no acepten mi noviazgo con Anna no tengo nada que hacer con ustedes

Jeanne: si y por eso venimos a hacer las paces contigo estamos arrepentidos queremos recuperar tu amistad

Kirill: están hablando enserio

Lyserg: si es mas hasta le vamos a pedir disculpas a Anna, ya brother dejemos todo eso atrás!

Kirill: está bien y que Alejandra también quiere hacer las paces conmigo?

Lyserg: no lo sabemos ya casi no pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros últimamente se la pasa con Hao y con el grupito de Yoh como es su novio. Pero que no me digas que ya la extrañas?

Kirill: si la verdad si me dolió mucho perder su amistad pero mientras siga en esa actitud altanera no pienso hablarle aunque parece que a ella no le importa tanto!

Jeanne: que dices! Claro que le importa solamente debe de estar fingiendo que no le importa

Lyserg: es verdad ya verás que pronto se le pasara! Pero para celebrar mira lo que trajimos de incognito (medio saco una botella de alcohol de su mochila)

Kirill: Pero como le hicieron para meter eso al instituto?

Jeanne: ya sabes con dinero baila el perro y los de la seguridad bailaron por un par de billetitos verdes!

Kirill: Esta bien vamos a la bodega abandonada hay nadie nos vera

Lyserg: ya estas!

_Llegaron hasta la bodega Jeanne sirvió tres bebidas al cólicas aprovechando mientras Lyserg lo distraía le deposito unas cuantas gotas para dormir a un vaso los tres tomaron su vaso diciendo _¡salud!_ Minutas más tarde Kirill comenzó a sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas hasta desfallecer y quedar tumbado en el suelo._

Jeanne: perfecto todo va marchando a pedir de boca!

Lyserg: Bien entonces lo que sigue!

Jeanne: Bien desvístelo mientras me quito la ropa

_Desnudaron a Kirill por completo lo pusieron sobre una colchoneta de pronto Lyserg comenzó a sudar en frio al ver que su amiga se quitaba la ropa hasta quedar sin nada se puso algo nervioso pero intento disimularlo y así terminaron su plan diabólico Lyserg tomo varias fotos de Kirill y Jeanne desnudos en la colchoneta y en poses muy comprometedoras y para dar el golpe de gracia imprimieron las fotos y las pusieron en el casillero de Kirill, en cuanto a el Lyserg lo llevo a su dormitorio donde durmió hasta el otro día cuando despertó le dolía mucho la cabeza pero aun así se baño se vistió y fue a sus clases como de costumbre. En el trascurso de la tercer clase Jeanne y Lyserg le aventaron un papel a Alejandra que decía "Te tenemos una sorpresa que ni te imaginas esto te va alegrar el día". Cuando Finalizo la clase Alejandra quería saber de qué se trataba pero no pudo enterarse bien ya que Jeanne discutió un poco con Anna._

Anna: Y ahora que se te ofrece Jeanne no se cansan de molestar tú y tus amiguitos. No sé qué demonios ago. En esta escuelita de niñitos mimados no tengo nada en común con ninguno de ustedes

Jeanne: te equivocas tu y yo tenemos algo en común compartimos al mismo hombre

Anna: y crees que yo voy a creer tus mentiras por favor no seas infantil

Jeanne: si no me crees por que no le preguntas donde estuvo ayer en toda la tarde porque no creo que lo hayas visto ya que estuvo conmigo jugueteamos un rato en la bodega abandonada.

Anna: mira niñita ya deja de inventar cosas por que de ninguna manera te voy a creer (esto último lo dijo azotándola con la pared y en un plan agresivo)

Jeanne: a pues si no me crees revisa su casillero hay encontraras pruebas de que no miento

Anna: ha sí y porque no me las muestras tu si tan segura estas de lo que dices

Jeanne: porque no las tengo Kirill se las quedo son unas lindas fotos de muestras travesuras juntos, a Kirill le encanta conservar el recuerdo de esos momentos

Anna: eres una estúpida no te creo y no quiero seguir escuchando tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con permiso (empujándola al momento de marcharse).

Alejandra: que fue lo que hiciste Jeanne

Jeanne: Enseñarle a esa que no es la única que puede jugar con una cámara mira vamos a buscar a Lyserg para que te contemos lo que le hicimos estoy es para que no se vulva a meter con ninguno de nosotros y menos con mi Len, ahora si va a estallar una bomba.

**En el primer receso… **

Anna estaba furiosa por la discusión con Jeanne tenía un poco de duda en lo que le dijo así que se dirigía a los casilleros dispuesta a revisar el casillero de Kirill, en el camino se topo con Yoh que al verla como iba que echaba chispas no pudo evitar seguirla tratando de saber lo que le pasaba le pregunto que si estaba bien pero ella solo le contesto que no se metiera. Llego hasta el casillero de Kirill intento abrirlo pero no podía.

Anna: maldita porquería no puedo abrirla

Yoh: para que quieres abrir el casillero de Kirill

Anna: en vez de estar preguntando tonterías ayúdame a abrirlo quieres!

Yoh: Pero ese no es tu casillero Anna! Nos meteremos en problemas si lo abrimos

Anna: deja d estar de cobarde y ábrelo ya!

_Yoh no muy convencido abrió el casillero golpeando pero al momento de hacerlo algunas cosas cayeron al suelo incluyendo cinco fotos. Anna al verlas puso los ojos en blanco se agacho a levantarlas no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían era su novio en poses comprometedoras con Jeanne sus ojos no pudieron mas por lo que de sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas amargas, Yoh al ver esa escena no pudo evitar sentirse triste no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación así y lo único que pudo hacer fue agacharse y abrazar a Anna no pudo preguntarle si estaba bien por que de sobra sabía que era estúpido así que la abrazo con mucha ternura._

Yoh: tranquila Anita todo estará bien

Anna: Como pudo hacerme algo tan ruin a sucio porque m hizo esto ( de sus ojos no paraban de salir lagrimas las cuales nublaban sus ojos por ello no pudo percibir que alguien los miraba abrazarse)

Kirill: qué demonios está pasando aquí que significa esto!

Anna: y todavía lo preguntas eres un sínico (lo dijo poniéndose de pie para darle la cara)

Kirill: Anna que dices explícame que hacia Asakura abrazándote.

Anna: y todavía tienes el descaro de reclamarme cuando tú te revuelcas con Jeanne

Kirill: Anna no te entiendo de que hablas

Anna: se te acabo el teatrito ya no tienes que seguir rigiendo me das asco, y yo que creí en ti ciegamente mientras tú solo me engañabas

Kirill: yo no te engaño estas equivocada yo te amo

Anna: que me amas cuando te revuelcas con esa zorra! (Esto lo dijo aventándole las fotos en la cara)

Kirill: Anna que es esto de donde lo sacaste yo te juro que…

Anna: no me jures nada no quiero oír mas tus mentiras eres un descarado sinvergüenza

_(El quiso detenerla pero cuando la tomo del brazo Anna se giro a verlo con lagrimas en los ojos, con todas sus fuerzas le dio la cachetada de su vida y se marcho y tras ella Yoh. Mientras que Kirill levanto las fotos las observo por un instante y segundos después fue en busca de los responsables, por el camino se encontró a Tamiko Ely y Mily les pregunto Jeanne a lo que ellas le respondieron que estaba en el salón con Lyserg y Alejandra.)_

**En el salón de clases…**

_Se encontraba encerrados Alejandra, Jeanne y Lyserg quienes hablaban de lo que los últimos dos le habían hecho a Kirill. _

Alejandra: No creen que se les paso un poco la mano estoy de acuerdo que Anna es odiosa y que tal vez ella si se lo merecía pero Kirill es nuestro amigo la verdad se le ve muy enamorado va sufrir mucho, mejor vamos a salvar esas fotos antes de que alguien las encuentre.

Jeanne: que dices estás loca se lo merece ella también hizo los mismo ya se te olvido lo que le hizo a Yoh

Lyserg: Si creo que si se nos paso la mano

Alejandra: Si Jeanne tal vez aun nadie las ve vamos (de pronto llego Kirill azotando la puestay tras el las Mily, Ely y Tamiko)

Kirill: Como pudiste hacerme esto a mi creí que eras mi amiga

Jeanne: lo somos además de que estás hablando

Kirill: no te agás la tonta sabes perfectamente que hablo de las fotos que estaban en mi casillero

Jeanne: Pues yo no te hice nada que tu no quisieras tu estuviste de acuerdo creí que te había gustado

Kirill: No te creo nada yo no soy capaz de engañar a Anna de esa forma

Jeanne: Pues créelo lo hiciste ya estábamos pasados de copas Lyserg se fue a su dormitorio y solo nos quedamos tu y yo nos quedamos solos de pronto te me acercaste y empezaste de cariñoso hasta que una cosa nos llevo a la otra quisiste sacar tu celular para guardar ese recuerdo y lo de las fotos supongo que tu las imprimiste o algo por que tu las traes en tu celular

Kirill: mientes no me acuerdo de nada algo me hiciste no soy estúpido (se acerco a ella muy agresivo empujándola contra la pared Lyserg y Alejandra intentaron detenerlo) y tu ustedes dos fueron sus cómplices verdad!

Alejandra: Cálmate vamos hablar bien no te pongas así!

Kirill: Quieres que me calme después de lo que me hicieron mis supuestos amigos estas muy equivocada si crees que tendré consideraciones con ustedes! (Soltando a Jeanne y aventando bruscamente a Alejandra la cual cayó desplomada al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con una de las bancas quedando inconsciente todos se quedaron pasmado hasta que Lyserg la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería)

Jeanne: Si algo le pasa a mi amiga te vas arrepentir! (Todos salieron tras Lyserg hasta la enfermería)

**En la biblioteca…**

_Hao se encontraba sentado platicando con Nichrom cuando de pronto llego Mily y les pregunto por Yoh a lo que ellos respondieron que no lo habían visto _

Nichrom: pero que te pasa por que están tan exaltada

Mily: Es que Alejandra está en la enfermería perdió el conocimiento

Hao: porque le paso como esta?

Mily: es una historia algo complicada solo te puedo decir que se golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza y se desmayo y hasta ahorita no ha reaccionado _(Hao se paró de inmediato y corrió hasta la enfermería seguido por Nichrom, mientras Marion observo todo desde la mesa de al lado y no pudo evitar sentirse celosa a lo que solo pensó "va con ella") _

**En La enfermería…**

Doctor Kalim: por fortuna ya reacciono ya la revise y parece ser que todo está en orden pero aun así hay que sacarle algunas placas para descartar cualquier cosa.

Director Marco: Muy bien les llamare a sus padres de la Alumna para informarles puedo hablar un segundo con la alumna.

Doctor Kalim: si pero será mejor que se quede aquí toda la tarde para tenerla en observación.

Director Marco: Muy bien así será, y bien señorita Alejandra que fue lo que paso si hay algún responsable en todo esto le haré pagar las consecuencias

Alejandra: No se preocupe señor no será necesario lo que paso fue un accidente tropecé y me caí y por eso me golpee la cabeza verdad que fue así chicos díganle

Jeanne: si así fue afortunadamente estábamos ahí y la trajimos de inmediato

Director Marco: muy bien señorita tómese la tarde libre tendrá que permanecer un rato en la enfermería paraqué el doctor la tenga en observación les informare a sus padres lo sucedido

Alejandra: no se moleste en avisarles de todas maneras no vendrán

Director Marco: de todas maneras es mi deber notificarles y ustedes ya váyanse a su salón que ya casi es hora de la clase dejen descansar a su compañera. (Todos salieron con dirección al salón a su paso se encontraron con Nichrom y Hao pero este se siguió de largo a la enfermería y Nichrom se quedo con Kirill)

_Hao entro a la enfermería y se sintió aliviado de ver que Alejandra estaba en perfectas condiciones pero no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla._

Hao: qué bueno que estas bien me muero si te pasa algo, no soportaría la idea de no verte mas (le dijo abrazándola con más fuerza y sin más le planto por segunda vez un beso dulce lleno de ternura al que Alejandra sin saber por qué le correspondió)

Yoh siguió a Anna hasta que esta se canso de corre sus piernas no aguantaron mas el peso del dolor que llevaba encima y se dejo caer al suelo Yoh la alcanzo y la abrazo.

Anna: no quiero que nadie me vea así no quiero!

Yoh: pues yo conozco un lugar para que puedas desahógate vamos Anita te llevo (la ayudo a pararse y la llevo hasta la bodega abandonada)

**En la bodega abandonada…**

Anna lloro por un largo rato mientras Yoh la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla así que la dejo llorar hasta que se decidió a hablar

Yoh: ya te sientes mejor Anita

Anna: no lo entiendo porque la vida me arrebata lo que yo mas quiero por que el me hizo eso si yo lo amaba todos los hombres son iguales mas los hijitos de papi

Yoh: Anna que tienes en contra de nosotros no tenemos la culpa de haber nacido en cuna de oro nosotros no escogemos nuestro destino

Anna: lo sé pero de lo que si tienen la culpa es de creer que por que tienen dinero lo pueden todo

Yoh: no todos somos así

Anna: tú no sabes lo que es sufrir lo que es el dolor el día que lo sepas te acordaras de la palabras que hoy te digo

Yoh: y porque no me cuentas lo que has vivido por qué no te desahogas por que no sacas lo que tienes dentro yo te voy a escuchar para eso soy aquí para ayudarte para entenderte no para juzgarte no soy como tú crees, es verdad que tengo dinero pero también tengo sentimientos no soy tan insensible como crees vamos déjame ayudarte!

Anna: tú no sabes lo que es sufrir si tu creciste rodeado de lujos en cambio yo crecí en la pobreza a ti tus padres te aman a mi ni siquiera me conocieron me abandonaron cuando yo estaba recién nacida a ti todo te lo dan mientras que yo tuve que luchar trabajar para tener estudios todo lo has tenido fácil, eh perdido a la gente que amo hasta quedarme sola primero fue mi tía después viene el estúpido de tu amigo y mata a mi perrito y después Sally y ahora a pierdo a Kirill todos se van de mi vida .

Yoh: lo se Anna puede que tengas razón pero tú y yo tenemos algo en común (le tomo la mano y se la llevo hasta su corazón para que lo sintiera latir) lo vez los dos tenemos un corazón que demuestra que tenemos sentimientos se que has sufrido mucho pero el tener dinero no quiere decir que tenemos la vida comprada Anna yo quiero ser tu amigo si me dejas, se que hemos tenido algunas diferencias pero Anita lo de tu perrito no lo hice yo fue mi amigo y no lo hizo al propósito eso te lo puedo asegurar. (Guardo un momento silencio y continúo hablando) Anna ya no estás sola, me tienes a mi te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites préstame tus manos

Anna: y para qué?

Yoh: ágamos un pacto de amistad!

Anna: No seas infantil!

Yoh: puede ser que si pero así soy yo sincero y honesto confías en mi _(Anna lo miro atónita por unos segundos y tras pensarlo le dio las manos)_ Te prometo que a partir de hoy te cuidare sin importar lo que pase en mi puedes ver a un amigo cuando lo necesites y a la hora que sea nada ni nadie nos separara _(Anna lo veía fijamente algo le hacía creer que era sincero y cuando finalizo le dio un beso en las manos y las soltó suavemente)_

Anna: Eres un tonto Yoh, solo dame un abrazo en verdad lo necesito tu me trasmites tanta confianza creo que si puedo confiar en ti intentare ser tu amiga _(Yoh la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas)_

Yoh: ya verás que no te arrepentirás _(Anna le dedico una media sonrisa mientras que yo le regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas) _

Anna: Y este lugar que es?

Yoh: es una bodega abandonada nadie viene aquí _(o al menos eso creía ya que casi todas la escuela la había agarrado como un lugar secreto) _Nada mas no te vayas a querer propasar conmigo faltándome al respeto o algo así _(soltando una risa mas)_

Anna: no tienes tanta suerte Asakura no eres mi tipo_ (y también sonrrio) _

**En el dormitorio de Kirill… **

Nichrom: que paso?

Kirill: fue mi culpa yo la aventé y se golpeo en la cabeza

Nichrom: y lo dices así tan tranquilo

Kirill: y cómo quieres que te lo diga bailando

Nichrom: no seas dramático pero por lo menos deberías estar arrepentido es una mujer y lo que hiciste fue una cobardía

Kirill: claro que estoy arrepentido lo hice en un arrebato me enfade mucho por lo que ella Jeanne y Lyserg me hicieron

Nichrom: pues que te hicieron?

_Kirill le conto lo que ellos le habían hecho a lo que Nichrom le respondió._

Nichrom: pues yo creo que estas en un error porque yo estuve con ella toda la tarde y parte de la noche haciendo el trabajo dederecho que nos dejaron.

Kirill: estas seguro!

Nichrom: pues a no ser que ella tenga una doble!

Kirill: maldición como pude hacerle eso y todavía me defendió enfrente del director

Nichrom: pues entonces le debes una disculpa y respecto a Lyserg a él si no lo vi en toda la tarde pero lo que no se si este metiendo Jeanne la verdad esa muchachita por lo que eh visto es de dudosa reputación y puede que si te hayas acostado con ella

Kirill: mira ahora eso es lo que menos me importa lo que quiero es buscar a Anna!

**En el patio trasero del Instituto…**

Horo horo: ya te cache que estás viendo a mi hermana que tanto le vez!

Len.: pues tu hermana es muy hermosa además tú no te agás que estás viendo a Tamiko

Horo horo: si pero Pirika es mi hermana y no quiero que la vez

Len: hay tu pues ponla en un nicho si no quieres que nadie la toque

Horo horo: quieres pelear!

Len: hay por favor no me digas que estas celoso

Horo horo: claro que no!

Len: pues deberías de acostumbrarte por que tú hermana algún día no muy lejano será mi novia

Horo horo: que soberbio eres crees que Pirika tendrá tan mal gusto!

Len: pues Tamiko tampoco creo que tenga tan mal gusto de fijarse en ti!

Horo horo: que quieres apostar a que si la enamoro!

Len: lo que quieras!

Horo horo: tendrás que dejar a mi hermana en paz definitivamente

Len: trato hecho pero si no lo haces tendrás que volverte a disfrazar de mujer y desfilar por toda la escuela

Horo horo: trato hecho!

Len: tienes una semana!

Horo horo: cuenta con ello (le dijo estrechando la mano sellando la apuesta)

Len: nada mas no vayas a llorar cuando enamores a más de un hombre con tu disfraz en vez de a Tamiko jajajaja

Horo horo ya lo veremos cuando estés llorando por que tengas que dejar en paz a mi hermana

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	8. El infierno del odio

**El infierno del odio**

Anna y Yoh continuaban en la bodega pensando en la forma de vengarse de Kirill, Yoh no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso pero como ya le había prometido a Anna que la apoyaría en todo no le quedaba de otra y lo que Anna quería en ese momento era venganza!

Yoh: ya sé que puedes hacer para que por lo menos nadie de la escuela te moleste!

Anna: Que se te ocurrió!

Yoh: pues que le agás pensar a Kirill que tu también lo engañaste y que solo jugaste con él!

Anna: Claro! Y de esa manera heriré su orgullo de hombre conquistador! No pero no tengo a quien decirle que me ayude ya le dije al único amigo que tengo que le hiciera la broma a Horo horo así nadie lo va a creer que de pronto le gustan las mujeres!

Yoh: yo tengo a la persona indicada para eso!

Anna: quien acaso tu!

Yoh: Anita me encantaría ayudarte con eso pero sabes que estoy saliendo con Alejandra así que aunque la convenciera de que me dejara ayudarte nadie se lo creería, pero hay alguien que si nos ayudara con esto yo me encargo de convencerlo ¡ven vamos no perdamos más tiempo! ( la tomo del brazo y salieron de la bodega en busca de Hao)

**En la enfermería…**

Hao y Alejandra seguían con su beso el cual se fue profundizando recorriendo cada rincón de su cavidad hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse para tomar un poco de aire su respiración are un poco agitada así que al separarse se recargaron frente a frente y así permanecieron por unos minutos hasta que el silencio comenzó a ser incomodo finalmente Alejandra se animo hablar.

Alejandra: esto no está bien

Hao: lo sé pero no pude evitarlo y gracias a eso ahora se que tu también sientes algo por mi

Alejandra: si yo tampoco sabía que podía sentir eso por ti o más bien era miedo a darme cuenta y por eso te trate mal todo este tiempo

Hao: y lo de Iván?

Alejandra: eso ya paso ahora ya no siento nada por él gracias a Yoh pude olvidarlo me enamore de él pero ahora esto es tan confuso!

Hao: y ahora que va a pasar?

Alejandra: Nada todo tiene que seguir tal y como hasta ahora!

Hao: es una lástima que yo haya llegado tarde a tu vida (_poniendo una mano en uno de los brazos de Alejandra ella miro la mano de Hao con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y correspondió a su gesto acariciando la mano de Hao)_

Alejandra: ya no tiene remedio Hao no sufras todo pasara, es como uno de esos malos sueños que sabe uno qué va despertar

Hao: solo quiero tu felicidad!

Alejandra: Y yo la tuya ojala la encuentres

Hao: has muy feliz a mi hermano y ojala seas muy feliz

Alejandra: si debo haber nacido para estar con él _(se miraron fijamente por unos momentos a los ojos)_

Hao: ¡sabes que te quiero!

Alejandra. Si ahora lo sé y ahora tu también sabes que también te quiero verdad?

Hao: Si! _(Hao también comenzaba a derramar lágrimas amargas.)_

Alejandra: Y sabes también que nuestro amor es prohibido verdad!

Hao: Si lo sé y sé que no debemos fundar esperanzas sobre el sufrimiento de Yoh

Alejandra: No nunca!

Hao: Me das la mano (le extendió la mano y ella correspondió entrelazando su mano con la de él ambos lloraban sin poder contenerse cada uno en su misma posición teniendo contacto únicamente con sus manos) GRACIAS!

Alejandra: ya puedes quedarte tranquilo por lo menos pudiste desahogar lo que sentías ahora es mejor que dejemos de estar tanto tiempo juntos y mas evitar estar solos podría ganarnos la tentación de la _cercanía (guardo silencio por unos instantes y luego continuo)_ ¡adiós Hao!

Hao: si tienes razón ¡adiós Alejandra! (Y lentamente soltó su mano para salir de la enfermería dejando a Alejandra estallando en llanto)

**Una vez afuera de la enfermería Hao lloraba con más fuerza**

Hao: ¡Así tiene que ser, es el fin! solo nos queda la satisfacción de haber coincidido en nuestras vidas! (sollozo un poco y se agacho recargando su espalda contra la pared así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que fue interrumpido por Yoh y Anna que llegaron juntos)

Yoh: que te pasa!

Hao: nada hermanito estoy un poco sensible por lo de Marion ya sabes terminamos! _(Dijo algo nervioso poniéndose de pie y a la vez algo asombrado de verlo con Anna)_y que haces con esta loca ya se te olvido lo que nos hizo nos puso en ridículo!

Yoh: no te exaltes Hao, Anna y yo ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias y decidimos ser amigos y por lo de Marion tranquilo Hermano que no te has perdido de nada bueno!

Hao: Porque lo dices?

Yoh: no por nada en especial! Solo no llores por esa mujer ya verás que pronto la olvidaras

Hao: si tienes razón!

Yoh: Hao disculpa que te cambie de tema tan radicarme pero es que quería pedirte un favor!

Hao: sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea Yoh! Sabes que el lazo que nos une nada ni nadie lo puede romper y que siempre puedes contar conmigo hermanito (_le sonrió un poco pero al tiempo el sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo)_

Yoh: me alegra que lo digas porque lo que te voy a pedir si es algo complicado!

Hao: Déjate de rodeos

Yoh: quiero que te agás pasar por el novio de Anna como si tu llevaras tiempo saliendo con ella

Hao: Queee! No eso no lo haré por nada del mundo

Yoh: Vamos Hao dijiste que me ayudarías además sirve que le das una lección a Marion!

Hao: si te dije que te ayudaría a ti nunca dije que ella y menos después de lo que me hizo tú la habrás perdonado pero yo no me hizo pasar vergüenza delante de los demás con su chistecito del refresco!

Yoh: pero ya esta arrepentida verdad Anita

Anna: así es estoy muy arrepentida (lo dijo en tono fingido lo cual noto Hao)

Yoh: lo vez!

Hao: Está mintiendo! Que no lo vez además porque tendría que vengarme de Marion?

Yoh: No por nada solo porque estas sufriendo ahorita

Hao: no sé porque siento que me quieres decir algo y no te atreves!

Yoh: No para nada!

Hao: eso espero no quiero enterarme después que si sabes algo, y respecto a esta señorita solo lo haré si me pide una disculpa formal y sobre todo sincera pero además tendrá que explicarme porque tengo que hacer una cosa como esa!

Yoh: hazlo Anna por favor!

Anna: Yoh eso no por favor!

Hao: Estoy esperando señorita por mi disculpa!

Anna: está bien me disculpo por haberte empapado con el refresco se que estuvo mal lo sé pero no me arrepiento lo volvería hacer si tuviera oportunidad!

Yoh: Anna!

Anna: Que! Me pidió que me disculpara ya lo hice se que estuvo mal y además me pidió que fuera sincera si le dijera lo contrario le estaría mintiendo y no sería sincera!

Hao: Eres decidida Eh Anna! Eres igual que yo, está bien te ayudare pero aun no me has dicho por qué quieres hacer eso!

Yoh: de verdad!

Hao: pero solo porque me lo pediste tu Yoh no por ella quedo claro!

Anna: pues resulta que descubrí unas fotos de Kirill y Jeanne revolcándose y quiero hacerle creer que yo también estaba jugando con él para herir su orgullo y que sepa que de Anna Kyoyama nadie se burla no señor!

Hao: que fuerte pensé que a Jeanne le gustaba Len en fin ya te dije que te ayudare dime qué quieres que haga?

Anna: pues solo eso que finjas que llevamos saliendo digamos unos 6 meses y que lo del refresco que te avente parezca que solo fingíamos para disimular nuestro romance!

Hao: está bien Anna nada más que este favor no te va salir de a gratis

Anna: que quieres a cambio!

Hao: que digas la verdad sobre las fotos que le tomaste a Yoh Len y Horo horo para que todos los vuelvan respetar que dices?

Anna: está bien! Acepto todo con tal de ver a Kirill derrotado! _(Le estrecho la mano para cerrar el trato)_

Hao: bien a partir de ahora soy tu novio de chocolate y espero que hoy mismo puedas finiquitar lo de mi hermano y sus amigos

Anna: cuenta con ello!

Yoh: lo vez Anna te dije que aceptaría ya puedes estar tranquila

Hao: por cierto Yoh en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo deberías de entrar a ver a tu novia

Yoh: entrar a donde?

Hao: Pues a donde más a la enfermería Alejandra está ahí adentro!

Yoh: porque, que le paso

Hao: eres un distraído mientras tú estabas quien sabe en donde tu novia se cayó y se pego en la cabeza perdió el conocimiento por unos minutos Lyserg la trajo a la enfermería ya la reviso el doctor dijo que está bien pero que tenía que pasar la tarde en observación

Yoh: entrare a verla nos vemos al rato

Hao: está bien mientras nosotros iremos hacer acto de presencia frente a Kirill, vamos Anna mientras más rápido pase esto será mejor! _(La rodeo con su mano por los hombros y le dijo burlonamente_) ¡Vámonos mi amor!

Yoh los miro irse y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso pero no le dio importancia y entro a la enfermería donde se encontraba Alejandra que estaba pensante)

Yoh: estas bien mi amor te hiciste daño

Alejandra: tranquilo ya me reviso el doctor y dijo que estoy bien

Yoh: si ya Hao me lo dijo!

Alejandra: lo viste?

Yoh: si me lo encontré aquí afuera tenía los ojos llorosos igual que tú! ¡Estuviste llorando?

Alejandra: si un poco es que me dolía la cabeza ya sabes por el golpe pero como ya te dije ya estoy mejor! (_le contesto algo nerviosa actitud que su hermano tubo cuando le hizo la misma pregunta, se le hizo algo sospechoso pero no le dio importancia)_

Yoh: tranquila ale ya estoy aquí y me quedare hacerte compañía_ (y se quedo platicando con ella sobre todo lo ocurrido con Anna y lo del pacto que hizo con Hao)_

**Cerca de la piscina…**

Llegaron muy acaramelados Anna y Hao a orillas de la piscina Kirill al notarlo se le acerco a Anna para explicarle lo que había pasado pero no pudo ya que Anna atrajo la atención de todos subiéndose a una silla y gritándoles para que le pusieran atención

Anna: Chicos tengo una confección que hacerles pónganme atención la verdad es que me eh estado sintiendo muy mal por lo que ocurrió con Yoh, Len y Horo horo la verdad es que yo con ayuda de algunas d la chicas los amarramos y los disfrazamos de chicas me he sentido mal por las burlas que han recibido por mi culpa por eso quiero aclarar que esas fotos fueron tomadas por la fuerza ellos nunca ah dejado de ser hombrecitos bueno eso era todo lo que quería decirles. (_de pronto se escucharon murmullos por parte de sus compañeros la mayoría creyó lo que Anna había dicho así que Anna quedo conforme y se bajo de la silla, se dirigió a Hao_) listo querido eh pagado ahora te toca a ti.

Hao: prepárate aquí viene Kirill, pon tu mejor sonrisa

Kirill: Anna tenemos que hablar!

Anna: de que todo quedo claro entre los dos ya no te preocupes!

Hao: Mi amor nos vamos! _(le dijo abrazándola por la espalda)_

Kirill: Amor? De que hablas?

Anna: Mira ya vamos a quitarnos las mascaras ya que tú te quitaste la tuya

Kirill: de que estás hablando!

Anna: de que llevo seis meses saliendo con Hao! Nunca te ame a ti solo lo dije para que si me cerraban las puertas de tu casa tu pudieras ayudarme a que no me quedara sin trabajo! Pero como tu cometiste el error de acostarte con Jeanne ya no me sirves para mi actuación frente a tus padres!

Kirill: No puedo cree lo que estoy escuchando que le paso a la dulce Anna que yo conocí?

Anna: Esa Anna que te hice creer nunca existió esto es lo que soy y a quien verdaderamente pertenece mi corazón es a Hao

Kirill: hace un rato me estaba sintiendo mal por lo que paso pero ahora que se quien realmente eres me quitas un peso de encima como pude cambiar a mis amigos por ti que no vales nada a lado de ellos

Hao: Cuidado con lo que dices por qué no te permitiré que le faltes al respeto a mi novia! (y sin más le plato un beso a Anna frente a él)

Kirill: No voy a pelear por algo que no vale la pena los dos son iguales son tal para cual!

Marion al ver eso se puso furiosa así que se acerco a ellos para fastidiar!

Marion: qué demonios crees que haces

Anna: de que hablas!

Marion: conmigo no te agás la ingenua!

Anna: soy la novia oficial de Hao! No vez

Marion: que ganas acercándote a el

Anna: lo que yo busque a ti no te importa! Y si tanto te interesa Hao por que no le reclamas a el

Marion: A Hao no te le acerques porque te va pesar

Anna: crees que me dan miedo tus estúpidas amenazas

Marion: pierdes el tiempo por que el jamás te va hacer caso porque eres una golfa

Anna: eso es lo que eres tú, porque pudiste haber sido la novia de Hao antes pero ahora no eres más que una ofrecida

Marion: Cállate! _(Al tiempo que le soltaba una cachetada pero Anna al sentirse golpeada le respondió con otra cachetada igual de fuerte_) ¡Eres una estúpida!

Anna: lo que digo es cierto por eso Hao te desechó

Marion: yo jamás seré la amante de nadie como tú!

Anna: pues mi amante pero al fin y al cabo termino siendo mío como vez _(al tiempo que la empujo y callo a la piscina los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor se burlaban de Marion ella salió del agua mientras la maldecía mientras Anna solo se dio media vuelta seguida por Hao esto puso más furiosa a la rubia)_

Marion: esto no se va quedar así quiere guerra pues guerra tendrá la maldita!

**En la cafetería…**

A Marion se le había ocurrido una idea descabellada así que había decidido buscar a Tamao para que le ayudara con sus planes después de tanto buscarla por fin le encontró en la cafetería

Marion: tenemos que hablar Tamao

Tamao: tú dirás!

Marion: tienes un amor fijo querida Tamy?

Tamao: fijo no!

Marion: entonces es cierto tu amor esta en esta escuela

Tamao: en efecto mi amor imposible es Yoh!

Marion: imposible nada si tú te lo propones a mi Hao me detesta pero solo es momentáneo

Tamao: Entonces Hao te repudia!

Marion: y me odia a muerte el muy imbécil

Tamao: ya se le pasara

Marion: No lo creo ya ni siquiera me habla además está enamorado de otra

Tamao: Tanto así!

Marion: pero antes le voy a dar guerra y bien dura! A él y a Alejandra no permitiré que estén juntos

Tamao: no lo puedo creer esa con Hao pero si esta con Yoh

Marion: Toda una fichita Tamy lo dicho!

Tamao: pues estoy de tu parte Marion, imagino que esa está esperando la oportunidad perfecta para quedarse con Hao

Marion: Exactamente y Anna con Yoh pude ver que a ella le interesaba sentimentalmente no debemos permitir que ninguna de las dos se salga con la suya

Tamao: Ágamos un pacto!

Marion: Es lo que quiero tu dirás!

Tamao: las dos unidas para evitar que Alejandra y Anna se salgan con la suya de acuerdo

Marion: de acuerdo (dándose la mano) Ágamos un pacto de PERRAS! Las dos unidas para destrozar a esas malditas y quedarnos con los hermanos Asakura

Tamao: Cuenta con ello (de pronto dejaron salir una sonrisa macabra)

Ya habían pasado tres meses y las cosas comenzaban a tomar rumbos diferentes Anna y Yoh se habían vuelto inseparables al principio Yoh trataba de que Anna y Alejandra estuvieran como amigas pero Anna al final consiguió Hao seguían asiéndose pasar por novios cosa que a Kirill no dejaba de molestarle el ya ni se hablaba con sus ex amigos quiso pedirle disculpas a Alejandra por lo que le hizo pero ella no lo escucho, Jeanne seguía tras Len aunque este no le así caso aunque de cuando en cuando esta aprovechaba para enamorar a Nichrom aunque este solo jugaba con ella y no la tomaba enserio Santino había comenzado a salir con Marion el estaba enamorándose de ella pero ella solo lo asía para fastidiar a Alejandra y no perdía la oportunidad de conquistar a Hao de nueva cuenta pero no lo conseguía en cuanto a Hao cada día se sentía más atraído por Alejandra y lo mismo ella por el aunque se había distanciado considerablemente ya no peleaban como antes al contrario si se veían se saludaban pero no pasaba de ahí en cuanto a Lyserg trataba de enamorar a Jeanne pero esta nunc le hacía caso y eso lo mortificaba en cuanto a Pirika comenzaba a sentir atracción por Len pero este se había cansado ya de que lo despreciara y no le asiera caso así que ella trataba de conquistarlo pero Len no se daba cuenta por prestarle atención a su nueva amiguita Lily, Tamao se había hecho enemiga de Anna también por el pacto que había hecho con Marion molestando a Anna y a Alejandra cada que podía, Chocolove seguí asiendo sus chistes malo y de paso estaba saliendo con Ely quien también sentía atracción por él le simpatizaban sus chistes, Iván también estaba empezando un romance con Matilda, Jun se había hecho muy buena amiga de Kirill y se estaba enamorando de el aunque le martiriaba que todo el tiempo hablara de Anna a pesar de lo que le había hecho aun a pesar de que Anna también se había vuelto su mejor amiga, Mily, Lily y Ely, se habían vuelto buenas amigas ya en la escuela las apodaban las lilys por su peculiar terminación en "ly" de sus nombres también se habían vuelto amigas de Shalona aunque ella solo las utilizaba para enterarse de los chismes de los alumnos eh írselo a contar al prefecto Ryu del cual estaba enamorada así que lo asía para simpatizar con él. Marion Matilda y Kanna seguían siendo amigas como cuando llegaron al colegio aunque Kanna tenía un Serio problema se había enamorado del profesor Silver así que le mandaba cosas anónimamente firmando al final como su enamorada secreta cosa que tenía muy intrigado al maestro estaba arto de los regalitos y cosas que le mandaba se podía meter en problemas por ello. Anna pasaba los fines de semana en casa de sus tutores se llevaba muy bien con Elisa y con Fausto en verdad se había encariñado con ellos les respetaba y amaba como a los padres que nunca tubo aunque empezaban a notar que algo había pasado entre Kirill y ella y empezaban a bombardearla con preguntas pero ambos trataban de evadirlas. Manta se había enamorado de Mily pero no se atrevía a decírselo así que solo se conformaba con estar secas de ella había entablado una buena amistad con ella en cuanto a Horo horo había perdido su apuesta con Len de Enamorar a Tamiko en una semana aunque ya a estas alturas había conseguido salir un par de veces con ella así que no perdía las esperanzas de llegar a ser más que amigos.

Ashil el amigo de Anna se había incorporado al colegio así que eso causaba cierta incomodidad con Horo Horo por lo del beso que este le planto.

**En el salón de clases…**

El profesor Silver se encontraba asignado los proyectos con los que los iba a evaluar formo equipos 5 equipos de 5 integrantes al hacer la repartición la mayoría quedo inconforme pero no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo era eso o reprobar la materia así que la mayoría terminando se dirigieron a la biblioteca a comenzar con el proyecto lo antes posible

En una de las mesas de la biblioteca se encontraba uno de los equipos integrado por Anna, Hao, Len, Marion, Yoh y Alejandra comenzando con el proyecto. Todo iba bien hasta que!

Anna: yo no sé porque me toco hacer equipo contigo descerebrada (refiriéndose a Alejandra)

Len: ya por favor no empiecen!

Marion: Anna tiene razón que fastidio trabajar con esta

Hao: Sera que podemos llevar la fiesta en paz por lo menos en el trabajo?

Marion: tenía que hablar el defensor de Santa Alejandra!

Hao: Santa Alejandra no te está molestando por eso lo digo!

Alejandra: agradezco tu intervención gracias Hao!

Marion: que resbalosa resultaste Alejandra ya pusiste a Hao de tu parte te Felicito!

Hao: Por primera vez trato de llevar la fiesta en paz no solo con Alejandra sino con Iván también y no imaginaba que fuera tan leal amiga

Marion: que bien queridito qué bien! ¡Será que por fin aceptaras que esta cualquiera te está gustando!

Hao: no digas disparates!

Yoh: Tal parece que aquí estoy pintado no es así!

Hao: disculpa Hermanito!

Alejandra: hay Yoh bromeamos no te exaltes

Yoh: pues ni en broma hay cosas que se deben de decir!

Marion: ¡Hay no te hagas el mustio Yoh!

Yoh: ¡Marion!

Marion: bien sabes que Alejandra no pierde esperanzas para conquistar a Hao!

Anna: y eso que Hao es mi novio!

Marion: Pero Alejandra parece que no le importa!

Anna: Pero a Hao si le importa respetarme!

Marion: tan segura estas!

Anna: juzga por ti misma! _(Entrelazando su mano con la de Hao a lo que respondió con una media sonrisa algo nervioso)_

Marion: puede que me haya sido infiel con esta arrastrada pero contigo lo dudo querida Anna tengo mis dudas de su supuesto noviazgo!

Yoh: basta ya que no se dan cuenta que nos están mirando! Y del ridículo que están asiendo! (Marion lo miraba con mirada sínica burlona) O es que quieren comenzar otra pelea aquí! ¡Porque si es así díganme y me levanto de la masa no quiero que me castiguen de nuevo!

Anna: por supuesto que no Yoh!

Marion: hay por favor Yoh no te hagas el ofendido que aquí la única ofendida debería ser soy yo!

Yoh: tú no puedes ofenderte por nada, tú no tienes derecho a nada o ya se te olvido lo que descubrí meses atrás cuando aun eras novia de Hao!

Marion: TE EQUIVOCAS MIENTRAS YO ESTÉ CON VIDA HAO NO VA SER FELIZ CON NADIE MÁS QUE NO SEA CONMIGO Y SI ESTA SE CREE QUE SE VAN A SALIR CON LA SUYA SE EQUIVOCA! (Dirigiéndose a Alejandra la miro con ojos llenos de ira por unos momentos para continuar) ¡ZORRA! (Después se dirigió a Anna aun estaba llena de rabia) ASÍ QUE ESTABAS DE PACTO CONMIGO PARA FASTIDIAS A YOH A LEN Y HORO HORO EH! ¡TRAIDORA MALDITA! ¡PUES NI TU NI LA ZORRA MIENTRAS YO VIVA NINGUNA DE LAS DOS SE VAN A QUEDAR CON MI HAO, NINGUNA DE LAS DOS!

Len se levanto de la mesa tratando de calmar a Marion que ya estaba exaltada invitándola a tomar de nuevo su lugar en la mesa y diciendo a los que estaban en otras mesas de alrededor que no pasaba nada.

Hao: por qué mejor no tratamos de cambiar el tema quieren!

Alejandra: Si hablemos de cosas interesantes!

Marion: Que se te ocurre a ti ¡PERRITA!

Alejandra: Podemos contar anécdotas de nuestros viajes por ejemplo.

Marion: (estallo en risa si poderla contener) Como eso de cuando entraste por accidente a la disco gay que estaba repleto de lesbianas! (Aun con el tono de burla) si Anna lo que oyes no pongas esa cara de interrogación es una historia simpatiquísima! Te imaginas a Alejandra en la disco repleta de lesbianas, toda una fichita, definitivamente rompió el corazón de muchas esa noche (no paraba de reír)

Alejandra: ningún accidente fue gracias a ti, tú me llevaste hay, lo hiciste apropósito lo único que querías era fastidiarme!

Marion: pero que tiene de malo queridita!

Alejandra: Nada, para los que van a discos gay no hay nada de pecaminoso, hay mucho mas pecado, desvergüenza y degeneración en los vestidos y correrías de algunas personas con compromisos que yo conozco.

Marion: Como tú?

Alejandra: NO COMO TU! Perdóname Yoh por decir lo que voy a decir pero si aquí hay una cualquiera esa eres tú ya que tú si engañabas a Hao siendo tu novio no con uno sino con cuantos se te pararan enfrente eres una descarada, aquí la única Zorra eres tú! ¡Ahora si me lo permites me retiro ya que está claro que no podremos trabajar sin tener que pelear, vámonos Yoh!

Len: cuanta desvergüenza hay en esta vida dios mío! (Yoh, Len y Alejandra se retiraron de la biblioteca)

Hao: Marion tiene caso reclamar algo que ya paso y que yo mismo te hice y que por momentos me sentía culpable de haberte lastimado, pero con esto mi complejo de culpa se esfumo gracias por quitarme ese gran peso que tenia enzima, no creí que fueras a caer tan bajo! (Se levanto bruscamente de la mesa y también se retiro de la biblioteca)

Marion: Magnifico pero que divertido! La reina madre ofendida los tres reyes corridos y las princesas solas en la mesa!

Anna: No te burles tanto Marion

Marion: que sucede PERRUCHA! Ya no te divierte la escena!

Anna: en lo absoluto y me parece que te estás pasando

Marion: Vaya, vaya con que facilidad cambias queridita

Anna: Ten cuidado Marion

Marion: que me pueden hacer!

Anna: Ellos no sé, pero a mí no me provoques ahora Yoh es mi amigo cuidado con lo que haces, lo que le hagas a Alejandra no es mi problema me tiene sin cuidado pero con el no te metas

Marion: ya te dije que voy a fastidiarlos hasta donde me sea posible aunque ya veo que contigo no cuento te has puesto contra mi

Anna: Ni contra ti ni contigo, no te conozco lo suficiente pero puedo darme cuenta que eres de armas tomar y no permitiré que te entrometas en mis planes

Marion: y lo que me tienen que soportar todavía, y en cuento a ti no vas a ocupar mi lugar en el corazón de Hao seguro que no, ya lo dije ni Alejandra ni tú.

**En el salón de juegos…**

Se encontraban Hao, Yoh Nichrom, Santino, Len, cuando de pronto sonó el celular de Hao lo contesto y se quedo un poco impactado con lo que le dijo la otra persona al teléfono.

**Continuara…**


	9. El pasado nos encadena y el futuro nos

El pasado nos encadena y el futuro nos atormenta!

Hao finalizo la llamada mientras todos lo miraba algo intrigados

Len: que pasa quien era porque te quedaste así

Hao: era Peyote que nos está desafiando a todos los que queramos participar en una carrera de autos!

Yoh: genial ya tenía mucho que no organizábamos una carrera!

Hao: Yoh no lo entiendes lo hace porque el parecer está interesado en Anna la ha visto conmigo sabe que estamos saliendo y quiere que si pierdo la deje en libertad! Para el!

Yoh: no eso no lo voy a permitir y tu tampoco (no pudo evitar sentir un ligero escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo en combinación de celos)

Len: Oye Yoh cálmate cualquiera diría que estas celoso!

Yoh: Nada de eso Anna no es un objeto al que se puede cambiar por el mejor postor (trato de disimular pero que le fue imposible)

Hao: lo sé pero que podemos hacer!

Yoh: pues que mas vamos a correr por Anna

Len: Yo me apunto, y pues creo que Horo horo también accederá a participar aunque Anna sigue sin agradarle!

Nichrom: Cuenten conmigo

Santino: pues no se diga mas para cuando es la carrera

Hao: la carrera será en dos meses!

Nichrom: pues a practicar!

Hao: pues entonces ya quedamos, por cierto Yoh quiero hablar contigo tenemos algo que aclarar lo recuerdas?

Yoh: si está bien vamos a la cafetería

Len: no es necesario nosotros los dejamos para que puedan hablar

Yoh: Gracias chicos

Hao: Porque no me dijiste que Marion me estaba pintando el cuerno!

Yoh: porque la que lo descubrió fue Alejandra en uno de sus viajes coincidieron en el mismo lugar tu lo escuchaste y Marion al sentirse descubierta la llevo a la disco esa que menciono, tu sabes le tomo algunas fotos en el lugar hasta que Alejandra se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se habían metido y eso fue lo que hizo para asegurarse que no diría nada Alejandra te lo iba a decir pero tú no le ibas a creer porque en ese entonces tu y ella se llevaban muy mal

Hao: pues ya no tiene importancia de todas maneras pues Marion ya no es mi novia, pero debo admitir que se voló la barda llevando a Alejandra a un lugar así no me la imagino jejeje (soltando una carcajada) nunca viste esas fotos Yoh?

Yoh: No aunque cuando me lo conto no pude evitar burlarme y se enojo pero ya después se le paso pero igual no me la imagino jajaja (soltando una de sus típicas risas características de él mientras Hao sonreía también)

Hao: y respecto a lo de Anna seguro que entre tú y ella solo existe una amistad me parece que hay algo mas, ase un momento te pusiste celoso a mi no me engañas somos hermanos y te conozco!

Yoh: no estás exagerando Anna es mi amiga y por eso la defiendo (se puso un poco nervioso)

Hao: si tu lo dices! Y que tienes planeado para el cumple de Alejandra ya es este sábado no?

Yoh: si la llevare a la disco que van a inaugurar este mismo sábado es sorpresa lo sabrá hasta ese día ya quiero ver su cara seguro le encantara la sorpresa

Hao: si tienes razón, eso le encantara que bien la conoces!

**El sábado…**

La semana había pasado volando y el fin de semana había llegado era sábado

Anna se encontraba en su curto acostada en su cama escuchando música y pensando en Yoh, en lo guapo que era y en lo mucho que le interesaba se debatía entre sí conquistarlo o dejar las cosas así además por que podría importarle Alejandra si ni siquiera amigas eran pero a ella no le gustaba hacerle daño a la gente que no le había hecho nada, aunque la vida también ya la avía dañado mucho ya se merecía ser feliz y estaba segura de que Yoh era su chico ideal, cuando de pronto llego Kirill azotando la puerta.

Kirill: Ahora si vamos hablar muy seriamente Anna

Anna: por lo menos pudiste haber tocado la puerta que falta de educación, ya no hay respeto deberás!

Kirill: Anna ya sé que todo lo que hay con Hao solo es una farsa!

Anna: cómo puedes asegurar algo así no te consta

Kirill: claro que me constas o me vas a decir que lo que escribes en tu diario son puras mentiras! (Le dijo sacando de una mochila el diario de Anna aventándoselo en la cama)

Anna: Como pudiste leer mi diario que no sabes que eso es algo muy privado? (le dijo tomándolo entre sus manos y abrazándolo contra si)

Kirill: se que te falle Anna pero perdóname todos nos equivocamos alguna vez en la vida además ya te dije que no me acuerdo de nada

Anna: Pero que conveniente como quien dice aquí aplica los caballeros no tienen memoria! Además será todo lo que tú quieras pero si leíste mi diario sabrás que ahora me interesa Yoh que me enamore de él y que tu ya dejaste de interesarme

Kirill: Anna no me agás esto por favor

Anna: que no lo entiendes lo que hubo entre tú y yo ya fue, ya no siento nada por ti todo lo que sentía tú te encargaste de matarlo!

En eso ambos voltearon asía la puerta al escuchar la voz de un hombre parado en la puerta era Fausto y alado de él estaba Elisa que no daban crédito a lo que acababan de oír acaso ellos alguna vez fueron novios y ellos nunca lo notaron las cosas estaban muy mal y lo que venía era mucho peor.

Fausto: repite lo que acabas de decir Anna?

Anna: lo que oyeron ya no tiene caso seguir fingiendo Kirill y yo fuimos novios sé que no soy lo que quieres para tu hijo Fausto pero despreocúpate porque eso ya se termino y en eso ya no hay vuelta atrás

Kirill: Anna ya te dije que me perdones

Fausto: cállate Kirill!

Kirill: tú no te metas papa esto es entre Anna y yo!

Anna: Ya te dije que lo nuestro se acabo sabes lo que me hiso tu hijito al que le diste la mejor educación del mundo me engaño con otra en todos los sentidos!

Fausto: Tú no puedes amar a Anna de esa manera sácate eso de la cabeza!

Kirill: que paso papa no que tu no eras de la personas que discriminan, amo a Anna y nada ni nadie va hacer que deje de sentir algo por ella.

Elisa: no puedes amarla porque Anna es tu HERMANA!

Kirill: No te creo nada siempre supe que no eras una persona buena Elisa pero nunca pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo! (Elisa salió del cuarto de Anna para buscar la carta que Sally le dejo a Anna donde le decía que ella era hija de Elisa y Fausto)

Fausto: Es verdad son hermanos antes de morir Sally nos lo confeso

Anna: pues seguramente mintió para que no me quedara desamparada

Fausto: no Anna Sally no mintió lo comprobamos con una prueba de ADN tu eres nuestra hija tu y Kirill no pueden estar juntos!

En eso llego Elisa con la prueba y la carta en la mano.

Elisa: Anna esto es para ti esto lo dejo Sally para ti y los resultados del ADN donde dice que tu si eres mi hija.

Anna tomo los papeles entre sus manos y rápidamente saco la carta empezó a leerla y después vio los resultados y se dio cuenta que era verdad solo los miro a los ojos a ambos.

_Anna algún día sabrás que Fausto y Elisa son tus verdaderos padres_

_Y que las cosas nunca fueron como siempre lo pensaste _

_Escúchalos dales la oportunidad de que te expliquen lo que _

_Verdaderamente paso puedo asegurarte que nunca te mentirán_

_Y perdóname por nunca haberte dicho la verdad en vida._

Anna: Los odio porque me abandonaron y nunca los veré como mis padres me entienden

Elisa: las cosas no fueron así Anna escúchanos por favor!

Anna: no nunca los perdonare por eso me largo de esta casa

Fausto: no puedes hacer eso ahora estas bajo mi tutela eres menor de edad!

Anna: Pues cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad me largare de aquí no los perdono nunca lo haré los odio (y sin más salió corriendo sin rumbo fuera de la casa)

Kirill: Gracias por arruinar mi vida papa yo tampoco te perdono y a ti Elisa te pienso hacer la vida imposible no descansare hasta verte fuera de esta casa, estuve a punto de aceptarte como la esposa de mi padre pero ahora con esto ni lo sueñes los odio a ambos. (_También salió de su casa a buscar a su amigo Nichrom)_

**En la mansión de los Asakura…**

Yoh se encontraba arreglando se para llevar a Alejandra a la disco por lo de su cumpleaños cuando de pronto recibió la llamada de Anna estaba llorando

Anna: Yoh te necesito, no sabes lo que me paso!

Yoh: tranquila Anna voy por ti estás en tu casa?

Anna: no me salí de ahí ahorita estoy en un teléfono público?

Yoh: no te muevas de ahí dime en donde estas enseguida iré por ti. (Anna le dio la dirección de donde estaba y salió de su casa no sin antes pedirle a Hao que fuera él quien llevara a Alejandra a la disco y le entrego una carta para que se la diera, Hao se sorprendió mucho por la petición de su hermano al principio no quería pero al final accedió le sorprendió mucho que prefiriera ir con Anna que ir con su novia, Yoh solo le dijo que saldría con Anna que ya había quedado con ella antes de salir y lo había olvidado, con esto Hao reafirmo sus sospechas de que Yoh se había enamorado de Anna aunque él no quisiera admitirlo.)

Hao se arreglo para salir a buscar a Alejandra a su casa y de ahí irse a la disco en el camino le compro un collar muy caro y fino de diamantes y esmeraldas que le había gustado mucho y que pensó que se le vería bien a Alejandra llego a la casa y pregunto por ella lo pasaron a la sala y hay la espero hasta que bajo ella al verlo se sorprendió bastante llevaba puesto un vestido negro, corto y pegado que dejaba ver su figura Hao al verla se sonrojo en verdad se veía muy bien.

Alejandra: Y Yoh?

Hao: no se cómo decirte esto!

Alejandra: Le paso algo?

Hao: el está bien no te preocupes

Alejandra: entonces?

Hao: no va poder llevarte a la sorpresa que te había prometido

Alejandra: Porque!

Hao: no lo sé solo me dijo que te diera esto (le dio la carta que Yoh le había dejado)

Alejandra comenzó a leerla era una hoja enorme para su contenido decía…

"Querida Alejandra perdóname por no poderte llevar a la sorpresa que te

Había prometido le pedí a Hao que fuera él quien te llevara no quiero que

Te quedes en casa a aburrirte el día de tu cumpleaños de nuevo perdóname

Y te deseo que pases un lindo cumpleaños"

Posdata Te Amo

Alejandra: Que es esto una burla cree que no se que esta con ella no puede engañarme!

Hao: no lo sé Ale

Alejandra: cómo es posible que me haga esto el día de mi cumpleaños!

Hao: Ale cálmate mejor mira agarra tus cosas y vamos que te llevare a la sorpresa que te parece

Alejandra: sabes que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos!

Hao: solo será en plan de amigos o prefieres quedarte en casa después de haberte puesto tan linda

Alejandra lo miro y algo insegura le respondió

Alejandra: está bien vamos

Hao: espera primero déjame darte mi regalo de cumpleaños (saco una caja y se la dio a Alejandra ella la abrió la miro muy emocionada)

Alejandra: esta precioso muchas gracias

Hao: Sabia que te gustaría, déjame que te lo ponga

Hao le puso el collar y ligeramente aspiro el aroma de su cuello ella solo se quedo inmóvil, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por Santino y Marion que entraban a la sala

Marion: que bien queridito que bien, ahora sigue negando que tu y esta se entienden

Hao: A ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mis actos

Santino: Pero a mi si ella es mi hermana y espero que la respetes porque Yoh es tu hermano y no estaría nada bien que hicieras algo así!

Alejandra: Serás mi hermano pero te voy a pedir que no te metas ni tú ni esta señorita, que por lo visto ya se cree la dueña y señora de esta casa entra y sale como se le viene en gana, además yo no te digo con quien debes salir, ¡vámonos Hao se nos hace tarde!

Marion: van a salir!

Alejandra: Así es con permiso (tomo sus cosas y Hao y ella salieron)

Marion: lo vez esa y Hao se entienden, detenlos no permitas que salgan solos!

Santino: y que quieres que haga no puedo meterme en su vida ella tiene razón

Marion: claro que le puedes decir algo es tu hermana

Santino: no me agrada nada que estés metiéndote en la vida de Alejandra y mucho menos en la vida del que fue tu novio te advierto que no me vas a poner los cuernos espero que eso te quede claro

Marion: no te enojes yo solo decía por la tragedia que pudiera traer entre Yoh y Hao recuerda que Hao es tu amigo después de todo

Santino: si en eso tienes razón ya veré que hago para evitar una posible tragedia.

Yoh iba en su carro buscando la dirección que Anna le había dado hasta que por fin la encontró estaba sentada en una banqueta con los ojos hinchados señal de que había llorado, Yoh al verla se preocupo así que bajo del coche eh inmediatamente y se dirigió a ella.

Yoh: que paso Anna que tienes? (Anna al verlo lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo no pudo evitar llorar sobre su hombro Yoh al ver esto solo pudo corresponder al abrazo y espero unos minutos a que se calamar, pero esto no sucedía así que decidió hablar) Anna que te paso, dime algo me estas asustando que te hicieron!

Anna: Yoh es que acabo de enterarme que Kirill es mi hermano! (Yoh al escuchar esto no supo que contestar no sabía que decirle no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar) entiendes lo que significa eso, estuve saliendo con mi propio hermano sabes lo aberrante que es eso Kirill y yo estuvimos en INSESTO! (Anna continuaba llorando, Yoh por su parte se quedo callado tratando de asimilarlo que Anna acababa de decirle hasta que decidió hablar)

Yoh: Anna sé que esto es algo muy difícil de asimilar a mí también me cuesta trabajo creerlo pero no tienes que sentirte culpable ni tu ni Kirill lo sabían, por lo tanto no es tan grave Anita

Anna: ya lo sé Yoh pero me da asco saber que bese a mi propio hermano

Yoh: Anita tú sigues amando a Kirill?

Anna: no ya no, ahora estoy enamorada de alguien más! (Yoh al escuchar esto se sintió triste eh intento disimular su tristeza)

Yoh lo vez Anna no es tan malo!

Anna Te pasa algo Yoh

Yoh no para nada porque lo preguntas

Anna Pues porque hace un momento era Anita y de repente soy Anna para ti

Yoh Por supuesto que no loquita! (Le dijo poniéndole su brazo por los hombros y poniéndola otra mano sobre la cabeza de Anna alborotándole el cabello)

Anna Oye! (Sonriéndole a Yoh)

Yoh Bueno al menos ya logre sacarte una sonrisa, mira ANITA! lo que quiero decirte es que si tu ya no lo amas no debes de torturarte eso ya paso y aunque no te guste no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, más bien en lo que debes de pensar en el presente en cómo esta noticia va a cambiar tu vida!

Anna Yoh Asakura eres mi ángel siempre encuentras las palabras para levantarme el animo

Yoh lo sé, soy irresistible causo sensaciones en las mujeres que quieres jejeje (soltando una de sus mejores risas características del él)

Anna Tampoco exageres!

Yoh Que te parece si vamos a tomar un café porque aquí ya está muy obscuro no vaya a ser la de malas y te quieras propasar conmigo y con lo inocente que soy!

Anna No tienes remedio Yoh, pero si vamos!

En la disco se había formado el ambiente Hao y Alejandra no habían parado de bailar en toda la noche ya ambos estaban muy pasados de copas así que por tal motivo Hao no pudo aguantarse más las ganas de besar los labios de Alejandra y ella tampoco pudo resistirse así que el beso se volvió mas apasionado que de pronto empezaron a surgir sensaciones que en el caso de Hao nunca antes habían experimentado, porque ella ya lo había experimentado con Yoh un mes atrás, sensaciones que los obligaban a tener la necesidad de tocarse por dentro algo les decía a Hao que estaba preparado para lo que seguía no había miedos inseguridades en ese momento no existía nadie que no fueran ellos dos ni siquiera existía Yoh en sus pensamientos, así que Hao ya con varias copas enzima decidió llevar a Alejandra no de los cuartos que esa disco algo moderna tenía reservado para ocasiones especiales, se encerraron y una vez ahí adentro los besos comenzaron a ser aun mas apasionados ya nada podía detenerlo así que Hao fue quitándole prenda por prenda hasta conseguir desnudarla, Alejandra por su parte no se quedaba atrás y también consiguió desnudar a Hao y así siguieron consumando su amor clandestino! Cuando terminaron salieron discretamente de la bodega aun con el efecto del Alcohol y continuaron con la fiesta embriagándose y de cuando en cuando besándose hasta que tuvieron que parar por la aparición de Nichrom y Kirill este ultimo pasadísimo de copas y ahogado en llanto comenzó a contarles lo que le ocurrió con Anna y así continuaron la fiesta con Nichrom como nana de los tres.

En una cafetería de la cuidad...

Se encontraban Yoh y Anna bebiendo café viendo como algunas parejas de enamorados bailaban música romántica al centro de la pista el ambiente era perfecto para dos enamorados razón por la cual ellos se sentían un poco incómodos

Yoh: lo siento Anna si este lugar te incomoda podemos ir a otro lado?

Anna: No Yoh no te preocupes este lugar no me molesta

Yoh: que vas hacer ahora que sabes la verdad sobre tu origen?

Anna: No lo sé la verdad no quisiera regresar a esa casa pero no puedo hacer otra cosa Fausto tiene mi custodia y hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad no me queda de otra más que aguantarme

Yoh: no crees que deberías darles una oportunidad de explicarte

Anna: Y que me pueden explicar que soy producto de la infidelidad de Fausto y que mi madre fue capaz de meterse con un hombre casado!

Yoh: Como sabes eso!

Anna: Kirill me dijo que esa mujer fue la amante de su padre por esa razón la detesta y que producto de ese infidelidad había una hija de ellos en quien sabe donde

Yoh: Perdón que me meta pero creo que deberías de dejar que te explicaran lo que paso, Alejandra alguna vez me conto que Kirill tenía una hermana y que Fausto no sabía de su existencia y que por esa razón la estaba buscando

Anna: y esa como sabe eso

Yoh: Alejandra y Kirill en el pasado fueron los mejores amigos se conocieron desde niños él le tenía mucha confianza y le contaba todo lo que le pasaba y ella igual

Anna: puede que eso sea verdad pero y Elisa que pretexto tiene para haberme abandonado

Yoh: eso no lo sé Alejandra nunca me conto con lujo de detalle solo eso me conto pero yo creo que por lo menos les deberías de dar el beneficio de la duda

Anna: no lo sé Yoh necesito pensar bien que es lo que voy hacer

Yoh: está bien Anita como tú lo prefieras (De pronto una melodía de Ricardo Montaner comenzó a sonar una melodía romántica)

Anna: Esa es mi canción Favorita

Yoh: no pensé que te gustara ese tipo de música?

Anna: pues ya ves soy un estuche de sorpresas

De pronto Yoh algo nervioso le extendió la mano a Anna y algo sonrojado le dijo que si bailaban Anna no lo pensó dos veces le dijo que si tomando la mano de Yoh, después se encontraban bailando muy pegados Anna recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Yoh y así ambos disfrutaron de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y del momento mágico que los envolvía al rimo de la música.

Bésame la boca  
con tu lágrima de risa  
bésame la luna  
tapa el sol con el pulgar  
bésame el espacio  
entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta  
y al mar más profundo  
bésale con tu humedad.  
Bésame el susurro  
que me hiciste en el oído  
besa el recorrido  
de mis manos a tu altar  
con agua bendita de tu fuente  
bésame toda la frente  
que me bautiza y me bendice  
esa manera de besar.

(Yoh aspiraba el aroma del cabello de Anna que lo embriagaba se sentía flotando)

Bésame toda la frente  
que me bautiza y me bendice  
esa manera de besar.  
Besa mis campos y mis flores  
con tus gotitas de colores  
besa la lluvia  
que resbala en la ventana  
besa mi vida y mis cenizas  
y me dirás que voy de prisa

(Anna se aferraba más a Yoh como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca, cosa que Yoh se dio cuenta de ello y también la aferro para sí. Aunque para su mala suerte dos personas que los conocían los observan pero ellos estaban tan acaramelados que nunca lo notaron)

Bésame y deja con un grito  
que lo logre.  
Besa el torrente de ilusiones  
bésame todas las pasiones  
besa mi río hasta su desembocadura  
besa mi vida y mis cenizas  
y me dirás que voy de prisa  
besa mis días y mis noches,  
mis diluvios y mi cielo a pleno sol.  
Y mi cielo a pleno sol...

Yoh: Anna y se puede saber de quién te enamoraste? (pregunto algo temeroso a la respuesta)


	10. La cruda realidad!

La cruda realidad!

Yoh: Anna y se puede saber de quién te enamoraste? (pregunto algo temeroso a la respuesta)

Anna: Claro que puedes saberlo no es un secreto aunque te advierto que puede que te moleste

Yoh: Por qué habría de molestarme ( Dijo algo molesto aflojando el abrazo de oso en el que la tenia) tu y Hao son libres de amarse

Anna: Hao (no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada)

Yoh: si por que supongo que es Hao la persona de la que te enamoraste últimamente han estado muy juntos

Anna: Pues supones mal es verdad Hao es un gran chico y que me he hecho su amiga pero eso no significa que me guste, además es mi imaginación o te pusiste celoso?

Yoh: Porque habría de estarlo tú y yo solo somos amigos

Anna: A que le tienes miedo Asakura?

Yoh: Por qué habría de tener miedo

Anna: Miedo a enamorarte! (Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a susurrarle en el oído)

Yoh: De quien? (dijo titubeando)

Anna: De mi!

Yoh: Que quieres decir

Anna: que el chico del que me enamore lo tengo justo enfrente de mi

Yoh solo volteo a ver si había alguien más cerca para cerciorarse de que Anna se refería a el

AnnaSi Yoh me tienes perdidamente enamorada de ti!

Yoh sintió como mariposas revoloteaban dentro de su estomago al escuchar tal confesión, de pronto sintió la necesidad de besarla para sellar tal confesión miro sus labios y sintió como si fueran imanes que lo hacían ir en dirección a ellos hasta lograr rosar sus labios por unos segundos para después besarlos dulce y suavemente como si se tratara de algo sumamente frágil minutos después se separaron

Anna: Esto es lo que yo te puedo ofrecer Asakura un amor limpio y sincero se que en este momento debes estar confundido y por eso te voy a dar tiempo un mes para que aclares que es lo que sientes y que para que si quieres estar conmigo dejes a Alejandra porque no soy la otra de nadie piénsalo bien aremos de cuenta que esto no paso ante los demás, espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad al contrario que esto nos una mas lo entiendes verdad!

Yoh: Si Anna lo entiendo, en efecto me siento muy confundido me gustas me atraes e encanta tu compañía lo que ya no sé es si aun quiero a Alejandra tengo que definir eso creo que me agrada mas estar contigo que con ella mírame aquí contigo en vez de con ella el día de su cumpleaños y en vez de eso que hice mande a Hao en mi lugar

Anna: que hiciste qué?

Yoh: Si mande a Hao a salir con Alejandra en mi lugar

Anna: perdóname Yoh pero si en verdad la amaras no abrías hecho eso, es mas ni siquiera hubieras correspondido a mi beso, pero como te dije no te voy a presionar te daré un mes para que reflexiones las cosas

Se encontraba Yoh camino a su casa ya estaba amaneciendo eran cerca de las 7:00 de la mañana no había llegado a su casa se le había pasado la noche hablando con Anna en el Café después en coche y al notar la hora la fue a dejarla a su casa no sin antes quedar con ella de pasar por ella para que juntos entraran al colegio por la tarde. Cuando llego a su casa se encontró con su mama y su papa que lo estuvieron esperando toda la noche.

Mikihisa: se puede saber qué horas de llegar son estas Asakura Yoh!

Yoh: Papa, mama lo siento es que estaba con una amiga y se me fue la tarde

Keiko: Claro no solo la tarde sino también la noche

Mikihisa: y por si fuera poco con la novia de tu hermano! BESANDOSE!

Yoh: De dónde sacan eso!

Mikihisa: No finjas Yoh que Marion te vio en un café con la novia de tu hermano! Estuvo aquí y nos lo conto todo, ella y Kanna te vieron Yoh!

Yoh: debieron haberlo malinterpretado todo ellas son unas chismosas que no se fijan bien en las cosas y ya las andan diciendo

Mikihisa: Pues chisme o no te pueden meter en problemas con tu hermano Yoh! Que te gustaría que Hao te hiciera algo así con tu novia!

Yoh: Por supuesto que no, ya te dije que Anna tenía un problema fuerte en su casa y la estaba consolando eso es todo

Keiko: Hay tu mira que amable eres mijito! (le dijo con ironía)

Mikihisa: Tu y Hao nos han hecho pasar la peor noche de nuestras vidas no hemos dormido nada y encima de todo Hao tampoco a tenido a la delicadeza de llamar para saber que está bien por lo menos!

Yoh: Como que Hao no ha llegado a la casa?

Keiko: Como quieres que te lo diga para que lo entiendas bailando o que!

Mikihisa: Como lo oyes desde ayer que salió no a regresado a casa, sabes a donde puede estar?

Yoh: se quedo callado no supo que contestar no quería pensar mal de su hermano y de su novia estaba furioso

Mikihisa: Yoh contéstame sabes dónde está Hao?

Yoh: no le contesto a su papa saco su celular les marco al celular a Hao y a Alejandra pero ninguno le contesto así que marco a la casa de Alejandra para preguntar si estaba, le contesto el mayordomo y le dijo que no había llegado en toda la noche colgó furioso.

Mikihisa: Que pasa Yoh

Yoh: es que ayer le pedí a Hao que llevara a Alejandra a una disco por su cumpleaños y ella tampoco ha llegado a su casa

Keiko: Pero que modernos resultaron tú y tu hermano se comparten las novias!

Yoh: no fue así mama solo que Alejandra quería ir a esa disco y yo no podía llevarla por eso le pedí a Hao que la llevara para no dejarla plantada

Mikihisa: y ahora qué hacemos?

Yoh: pues voy a casa de Alejandra y si se algo les aviso

Mikihisa: está bien si nosotros sabemos algo te avisamos, pero en cuanto aparezca Hao a los dos se les va aparecer el diablo Yoh!

Yoh: llego hasta la casa de Alejandra entro y se encontró con Santino que también estaba preocupado porque su hermana no aparecía y ya eran más de las 8:00 y no sabía nada estuvieron esperando por dos horas pero aun nada de pronto escucharon que entro un coche ambos corrieron para ver quién era y solo vieron que era Marion que salía de su coche entro y saludo Yoh solo la miro con ojos asesinos mientras Santino le contaba lo sucedido, minutos después entro una de las empleadas de la casa para decirle a Santino que le hablaban por teléfono así que salió de la sala.

Yoh aprovecho para hablar con Marion la tomo del brazo y le reclamo.

Yoh: eres una chismosa como te atreves a ir a mi casa que ganabas con eso eh contéstame! (Marion se hizo Asia atrás para zafar su brazo y de forma descarada le respondió)

Marion: Fastidiarte y por lo que veo lo conseguí, pero no te preocupes Yoh que no le diré a nadie más y no lo ago. por ti sino por que tus papas me lo pidieron y tengo que quedar bien con mis suegritos además Yoh creo que ya es bastante tormento saber que tu novia anda perdida quien sabe donde con tu hermano! (soltando una carcajada y mirándolo sínicamente por lo que Yoh la volvió a jalar del brazo y también la miro de forma burlona)

Yoh: A mi no me molesta lo mío es preocupación de que les haya pasado algo, de ti no podemos decir lo mismo a ti si te atormenta saber que Hao este con cualquier chica que no seas tú! (Marion cambio su expresión de cinismo por una expresión fría soltándose del brazo una vez mas)

Marion: Estúpido!

En eso entro Santino

Santino: Era Nichrom dice que se los encontró y que ya los trae para acá

Yoh: Pero donde estaban

Santino: no lo sé no me dijo pero que en 15 minutos estaban aquí!

Transcurrieron mas de 15 minutos y se escucho que entraron asiendo un escándalo se sostenían de Nichrom uno de cada lado estaban en estado de ebriedad tanto Alejandra como Hao y cantaban escandalosamente

Siempre que me emborracho palabra que algo me pasa...

Nichrom: le pidió al mayordomo que trajera dos cafés bien cargados para bajarles la borrachera

Santino: Pero mira nada mas en qué estado bienes Alejandra!

Alejandra: Hablo El Amargado! Se Acabo La Fiesta!

Hao: Que Queeee!

Alejandra: Que Se Acabo La Fiesta

Hao: Que Queeeee!

Yoh: Se puede saber en donde andan?

Alejandra: Hay Tu Mejor Ni Te Quejes! Que No Me Mandaste Con Hao A Festejar Mi Cumpleaños Pues De Ahí Venimos

Yoh: pero mírate en qué estado bienes!

Alejandra: Hay Tu Te Fuiste Con Anna Y Yo No Dije Nada O Siii! (Yoh miro a Hao)

Hao: A Mi Ni Me Mires Así Queee Yooo Noo Le Dije Nada Ella Asumió Eso!

Yoh: Mamá y Papá están muy preocupados por ti y ni modo que te lleve en ese estado

Alejandra:Hay Yoh Por Que No Te Vas Mejor Con La Pueblerina Esa Y Nos Dejas De Estar Molestando Ahora Resulta Que Un Pecado Festejar

Yoh: ya basta Alejandra, estoy estar aquí por que me preocupas si quisiera estar con ella estaría con ella ahorita mismo

Alejandra: Pues No Pensabas Eso Ayer Que Te Fuiste Con Ella En Vez De Estar Conmigo

Nichrom: no tiene caso hablar así con ellos mejor espérense a que se les pase el efecto del alcohol

Alejandra: Gracias Nick Tu Si Nos Entiendes

Santino: Mira mejor ya deja de estar diciendo disparates y vamos a que te duermas!

Alejandra: Yo No Tengo Sueño!

Nichrom: has caso ve a dormir!

Alejandra: No Por Favor!

Santino: ya vasta vas a dormir y punto (y se la llevo casi a rastras a dormir)

Hao: Como A Dormir Mejor Vamos A Seguir La Fiesta (Dirigiéndose Al Mayordomo Que Se Acercaba Con Los Cafés) Eh! Tu Pingüinito Traite Una Botella!

Yoh: ningún botella te vas a tomar café

Hao: Por Lo Menos Ponle Un Piquetito Yoh!

Yoh: tomate el café quieres!

Yoh: forcejeaba con Hao para que se tomara el café cuando de repente zaz! Se cae al suelo y ahí se queda dormido!}

Yoh: no puedo creerlo

Nichrom: y dímelo a mi

Yoh: porque lo dices!

Nichrom: tuve que ser la niñera de esos tres

Yoh: cuales tres!

Nichrom: es que Kirill me fue a buscar ayer tenía un problemilla comenzó a tomar y como a la una de la madrugada quería ir a una disco lo tuve que acompañar y hay encontramos a Hao y a Alejandra inclusive hasta a ellos les conto sus penas y pues Hicieron las paces por fin por lo menos sirvió de algo

Yoh: Si ayer vi a Anna y también me conto algo!

Nichrom: si también la vi esta mañana cuando lleve a Kirill a su casa Fausto le estaba preguntando donde paso la noche aunque se le olvido todo al ver el estado de Kirill

Marion: Que casualidad no llego a su casa y justo anoche la vi muy juntito de ti, no será que pasaste la noche con ella Yoh, porque tampoco te vi llegar en el rato que estuve en tu casa me fui pasadas las 12 de hay

Yoh: eso no te importa! (Nichrom solo miro a Yoh sospechosamente a lo que Yoh puso nervioso)

**Ya en el colegio por la noche…**

Matilda: en donde estuvieron todo el fin de semana les hable y ni una semana de humo me dieron

Kanna: Es que Marion me obligo a ir a casa de los Asakura para echar de cabeza a Yoh de lo que hizo y la verdad ya salimos bien tarde de ahí.

Matilda: Chicas tengo un problema!

Marion: pues somos todo oídos!

Matilda: no se cómo decirlo

Kanna: solo dilo para poderte ayudar

Matilda: Estoy EMBARAZADA¡

Marion: NO MANCHES! NETA! Ese no es un problema es un problemón se te viene el mundo encima

Kanna: MARION!

Marion: Que es la verdad!

Matilda: Crees que no lo sé! Estoy muy confundida y no sé qué hacer por favor AYUDENME!

Kanna la abrazo y le dijo que podía contar con ellas Marion se unió al abrazo minutos después

Marion: Porque no te cuidaste!

Kanna: ya no tienen caso eso aquí más bien la pregunta es ya hablaste con Iván! Porque quiero suponer que es el papa!

Matilda: No he hablado con el tengo miedo estoy muy asustada!+

Marion: Y luego un hijo de ese narquito! Nada puede ser peor!

Kanna: ya Marion no estamos aquí para juzgar a Matilda sino para AYUDARLA!

Marion: Hay ya perdón, hay mira yo creo que aquí lo mejor es que abortes así te ahorrarías muchos problemas con ello!

Kanna: Pero como se te ocurren esos disparates pondría en peligro su vida!

Matilda: No Kanna a lo mejor esa sería la solución a todos mis problemas, no estoy preparada para tener un hijo!

Kanna: Como crees hay mas soluciones podrías darlo en adopción sin necesidad de arriesgar tu vida! Además será mejor que primero hables con Iván antes de tomar una decisión

Marion: Hay por favor Kanna se realista de que apuro la puede sacar ese pobretón te dije que era un error andar con el Matilda te lo advertí muchas veces!

Kanna: tiene derecho a saberlo es el padre!

Matilda: Esta bien iré a hablar con él! (Se fue en dirección a hablar con él)

Marion: pues digas lo que digas sigo pensando que lo mejor es que aborte no solo por ella si no por esa criatura que solo podría venir a sufrir a este mundo

Kanna: ya deja de aconsejarle tonterías a Matilda!

En otra parte del colegio se encontraba Hao y Nichrom platicando sobre todo lo ocurrido durante la madrugada

Nichrom: que pasa por que tan pensativo!

Hao: es que no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que paso Yoh está molesto conmigo no ha querido dirigirme la palabra acaso hice algo indebido?

Nichrom: no aparte de pasar la noche entera con su novia no creo!

Hao: eso de pasar la noche lo dices literal o enserio

Nichrom: no lo sé no los cuide toda la noche

Hao: es que tengo vagos recuerdos pero uno de ellos no creo que se verdad!

Nichrom: cual?

Hao: que Alejandra y yo hacíamos el amor

Nichrom: no lo creo eso si ya es algo fuerte no creo que ella y tu hayan sido capaces de eso tal vez solo le robaste un beso pero no creo que haya pasado de ahí cuando nosotros los encontramos solo estaban bailando!

Hao: Entonces tal vez solo lo soñé!

Nichrom: Hao no está bien que tengas ese tipo de sueños con la novia de tu hermano, o es que acaso te gusta Alejandra?

Hao: No lo puedo negar mas si me gusta y ya no puedo resistir esta situación esto me atormenta

Nichrom: pues debes de superarlo si no quieres tener problemas con Yoh el no se merece una canallada así de tu parte amigo lo mejor que puedes hacer es sacártela de la cabeza!

Hao: Ya lo sé pero no sé cómo!

**En la cafetería!…**

Estaban Yoh con Len cuando de pronto llego Anna y le dio un beso casi en la boca para saludarlo mientras que a Len solo le saludo de lejos Anna dejo a un sonrojado Yoh y a un sorprendido Len, pero antes de alejarse de ellos le susurro en el oído a Yoh "Te espera una sorpresa en el auditorio mañana" Anna se alejo de ellos caminando muy seductoramente vestía de una manera muy distinta a la que acostumbraba razón por la que todos los chicos la estaba comiendo con los ojos asiendo que Yoh por nueva cuenta se pusiera celoso!…

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. El dilema de tenerte o no tenerte!

**El dilema de tenerte o no tenerte!**

Estaban Yoh con Len cuando de pronto llego Anna y le dio un beso casi en la boca para saludarlo mientras que a Len solo le saludo de lejos Anna dejo a un sonrojado Yoh y a un sorprendido Len, pero antes de alejarse de ellos le susurro en el oído a Yoh "Te espera una sorpresa en el auditorio mañana" Anna se alejo de ellos caminando muy seductoramente vestía de una manera muy distinta a la que acostumbraba razón por la que todos los chicos la estaba comiendo con los ojos asiendo que Yoh por nueva cuenta se pusiera celoso!…

Anna llevaba una mini falda negra pegada con una ombliguera blanca unos guantes de red negros y unas sandalias veraniegas de tacón blancas con acabado de piel y cuña alta se había hecho unos bucles en el cabello y se había maquillado, los chicos de la cafetería comenzaron a chiflarle mientras Anna salía no sin antes toparse con Kirill que también traía un cambio de look impresionante el chico se había hecho rastas con una banda blanca amarrada en la frente unos pantalones de mezclilla flojos unos tenis toscos negros una sudadera grande color negra se había perforado el labio y la ceja ambos se miraron de pies a cabeza al parecer a los dos se les había ocurrido la misma idea descabellada

Anna: Así que tu también quieres fastidiar a Fausto y a Elisa!

Kirill: Pero mira quien lo dice no se te hace que se te paso la mano con tu cambio de look!

Anna: Pues tú no te quedas tan atrás arruinaste tu cabello y te perforaste aunque debo admitir que no te vez mal pero cuando Fausto te vea se va a infartar!

Kirill: Esa es la idea! Y tú también estas tramando lo mismos no es así!

Anna: Pues si y por eso creo que debemos unirnos para hacerles pagar el daño tan grande que nos causaron con sus mentiras!

Kirill: Si Anna, además después de todo somos hermanos y tenemos que vernos como tal ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa de lo que paso, ellos son los únicos responsables y van a pagar muy caro! (Se dieron la mano y después salieron de la cafetería)

Yoh los observo de lejos muy sorprendido por lo que paso!

Len: Yoh que fue todo eso de que me perdí! Viste a Anna parecía otra!

Yoh: Si pasaron muchas cosas

Len: Si ya me di cuenta paso algo entre tú y ella verdad? (yo no pudo negarlo y le conto todos con lujo de detalles)

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos…

Matilda: Iván tengo que decirte algo!

Iván: Pero que seriedad la tuya mi amor que pasa te escucho soy todo oídos!

Matilda: Es que no se cómo decírtelo esto me está matando!

Iván: di lo que sea te prometo que te voy ayudar con lo que sea confía en mí!

Matilda: Es que tengo una semana de retraso así que por eso me hice una prueba de embarazo y salió positiva!

Iván: Como dices!

Matilda: Estoy embarazada! (le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

Iván solo la beso hubo un silencio prolongado no supo que contestarle hasta que…

Matilda: No me vas a decir nada!

Iván: es que no sé qué decirte ¡!

Matilda: Entonces no me vas a ayudar!

Iván: no me la interpretes por supuesto que te voy ayudar solo que me tomo por sorpresa, pero mira yo aquí solo veo una solución que tu y yo nos casemos aunque quiero que sepas que no te puedo ofrecer los lujos a los que estas acostumbrada pero si lo indispensable que dices!

Matilda: estás loco si tu y yo solo somos un par de escuincles inmaduros que aun no sabemos lo que queremos como vamos a cuidar a un bebe!

Iván: Cálmate no me respondas ahora solo piénsalo y te pido que estés lo más tranquila que puedas por lo del bebe, mira voy a investigar los datos de algún doctor para que te revise que todo vaya en orden

Matilda: No lo entiendes Kirill quiero abortar!

Iván: No eso no , si lo haces jamás te perdonare que no te das cuenta que ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nuestros descuidos, lo mejor es que te tranquilices piensa las cosas con la cabeza fría y después me contestas (le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho del lugar en ese momento llego Marion)

Marion: que paso!

Matilda: LA solución para él es casarse

Marion: Como se le ocurren esos disparates si solo son dos niños puertos ¿Cómo van a casarse?

Matilda: Lo sé y se lo dije e insistió que lo pensara!

Marion: Y entonces que vas hacer porque lo que vayas hacer tiene que ser ya no puedes esperar más tiempo!

Matilda: Voy a abortar!

Marion: Ahora el problema es donde, además tendremos que falsificar un permiso para que puedas salir te parece pasado mañana porque ahorita ya es tarde y mañana es la ceremonia que organizo el director!

Estuvieron toda la noche investigando encontraron los datos de una clínica que cobraba barato y que no pedía ningún requisito hicieron la cita y por si fuera poco falsificaron un permiso para poder salir!. Mientras tanto Iván pensaba en lo que Matilda le había dicho estaba muy pensativo hasta que llego Tamao y lo vio le conto todo lo que le pasaba y a su vez Tamao lo consolaba estuvo llorando por un rato

Tamao: Se que es difícil esto te entiendo amigo!

Iván: lo es delante de Matilda tuve que hacerme el fuerte no podía ser el débil ella me necesita pero ahora que no me ve quiero desahogarme también igual que ella tengo miedo a lo que nos espera pero confió en que saldremos adelante

Tamao: Ya verás que si serás un gran padre ya lo veras!

Iván: Gracias eres una gran amiga sabes que te veo como una hermana gracias por tu apoyo en este momento vaya que lo necesito!

Por otro lado Alejandra y Hao se cruzaron por casualidad en uno de los pasillos se saludaron Ella le pregunto que si recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche y él le dijo que no, y era verdad él no se acordaba de lo que paso pensó que había sido un sueño y así quedo solo le comento que Yoh no le dirigía la palabra y Alejandra le dijo que a ella tampoco se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su dormitorio

Al otro día estaban todos los alumnos y papas en el auditorio el director había organizado una ceremonia por el aniversario del Instituto. Por otro lado Yoh estaba muerto de los nervios sabia que Anna tramaba algo y que él estaría involucrado estaba en la fila de hasta delante alado de su novia continuaba sin hablarle pero ella se había sentado al lado de él. La ceremonia comenzó el director subió al estrado y empezó a dar su discurso todo iba bien hasta que de pronto el micrófono se apago Anna y Kirill se aparecieron bailando al principio el baile era no tenía nada d malo hasta que empezó a subir de tono el asunto Anna se acerco a Yoh y Kirill a Alejandra que estaban hasta enfrente empezaron a bailar sexualmente a su pareja poco a poco se desprendieron de la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior todos los chicos de la escuela empezaron a contagiarse y de pronto empezaron a salir prendas de ropa por todos lados al ritmo de la música, Yoh por su parte estaba nervioso y confuso por un lado Anna le estaba dedicando un baile especialmente para él y por otro lado estaba Alejandra del otro lado a quien también le estaban dedicando un baile estaba muy confuso por que aun no aclaraba sus sentimientos su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, por su parte Hao que intentaba acercarse para quitarle de encima a Kirill pero Nichrom se lo impidió diciéndole que ya no hiciera más escándalo del que ya se había formado Pirika aprovecho la oportunidad para bailarle a Len haciéndolo sonrojarse, Horo horo estaba tratando de ponerle de nueva cuenta la ropa que Tamiko se había quitado estaba como un tomate, en fin el instituto se había revelado y los padres estaban indignados por lo sucedido Fausto estaba furioso y Elisa muy avergonzada por el comportamiento de Anna y Kirill. De pronto el director hizo que se parara el escándalo les pidió que se pusieran el uniforme y que se retiraran a sus salones! Y en cuanto a Anna, Kirill les pidió que pasaran a la dirección.

Ya en la dirección…

Estaban hay Elisa, Fausto, Anna, Kirill y el director

Director Marco: los traje hasta aquí por la conducta de sus hijos hay problemas y muy serios Kirill se viste como pandillero, Anna se viste provocativamente incitando a que algún alumno le falte al respeto y por si fuera poco sus hijos hicieron que se revelara el instituto escandalosamente incitándolos a que se quitaran la ropa le balaron a dos de sus compañeros. Si fuera ustedes señores pensarían muy seriamente en cómo educar a sus hijos antes de que acaben mal.

Fausto: Le pido una disculpa y le prometo que tomaremos cartas en el asunto mi esposa y yo!

Director Marco: Bien los dejare para que hablen con sus hijos (Anna y Kirill se miraban triunfantes por lo que habían hecho Mientras el director salía de la dirección)

Anna: Que lindo nuestros papas vinieron a hablar con nosotros PAPI Y MAMI!

Fausto: Se puede saber qué pasa con ustedes que son esas fachas?

Kirill: hay papa por favor no agás dramas!

Fausto: Pero ya se vieron en el espejo!

Kirill: hay ya papa no te metas en mi vida con mi cuerpo yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana

Fausto: estas muy equivocado mientras seas menor de edad y estés bajo mi tutela va a hacer lo que yo diga

Anna otra vez esa cantaleta! Si vinieron a desfilar su odio y frustraciones impotencias de todo tipo aquí no es el lugar correcto que nosotros no somos psicólogos

Elisa: Anna estamos aquí porque nos interesan los dos no pueden entender una cosa así los dos

Anna: lo entiendo perfectamente los que no entienden que no los necesito y que para mí es un alivio tenerlos lejos

Fausto: Alivio de que me puedes explicar en qué te molestamos que te hacemos!

Anna: Si me molesta tener una madre que es una cualquiera que fue capaz de meterse con un hombre casado eso me molesta! (Anna grito con todas sus fuerzas y Elisa con todo el dolor de su corazón le tuvo que dar una cachetada, Anna solo se sobo la mejilla y con rabia en los ojos la miro y le dijo)

Anna: era lo último que te faltaba mamita PEGARME! (Elisa solo la miro con lágrimas en los ojos y salió de la dirección)

Fausto: Anna eres muy injusta y espero que cuando te des cuenta de tu error no sea muy tarde (dicho esto salió para alcanzar a Elisa)

Anna: no le voy a llorar Kirill no le voy a dar ese gusto (Kirill solo la abrazo)

Mientras tanto en la cafetería…

Yoh persiguió a Alejandra desde el auditorio hasta la cafetería discutían en el camino por lo que acababa de pasar!Hasta que Yoh la alcanzo y empezaron pelear a gritos asiendo que todos los que estaban alrededor se dieran cuenta

Yoh: Alejandra te estoy hablando tenemos que hablar!

Alejandra: hay que lindo ahora si quieres hablar conmigo no

Yoh: porque Kirill te bailo así y no hiciste nada para detenerlo

Alejandra: es el colmo como te atreves a reclamarme cuando Anna te bailo a ti también Haber dime por que tiene tantas confiancitas contigo eh!

Yoh: Sabes muy bien que Anna es mi amiga

Alejandra: A pues Kirill también es mi amigo como vez!

Yoh: y que me dices de lo del Sábado eh! Que la señorita no llego a su casa!

Alejandra: ya te lo dije tú no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada porque tú mismo mandaste a Hao para que me llevara a la disco, por que tuviste otras cosas más importantes que hacer así que no me vengas a reclamar nada que aquí el único culpable eres tú!

Yoh: Si mande a Hao para que te hiciera compañía un rato pero no para que no llegaras y encima de todo cuando te dignaste a aparecer lo hiciste borracha!

Alejandra: Mira Yoh por mi puedes pensar lo que quieras, a mí ya me da igual!

Yoh: Así que te da igual pues fíjate que estoy considerando terminar contigo no me gustan tus comportamientos últimamente

Alejandra: Pues como quieras Asakura si eso quieres por mi está bien. Además te quejas de mi comportamiento y lo que hizo Anna seguramente fue muy decente!

Yoh: Dije que estaba considerando mas no que te estoy cortando y estamos hablando de ti no de Anna

Alejandra: Sabes que Yoh ordena tus ideas y cuando lo agás me dices porque ni tú mismo sabes lo que quieres

Prefecto Ryu: Que está pasando aquí!

Alejandra: No pasa nada

Prefecto Ryu: Pues a mí me pareció lo contrario! Pero ya que están aquí salgan por que el director les puso el castigo de recorrer las canchas bajo el sol por una hora corrida así que andando!

**Ya por la noche en la bodega abandonada…**

Se encontraban Nichrom, Horo horo, Hao, Alejandra, Marion, Matilda y Jeanne estaban a punto de jugar a la ouija fueron los únicos que se atrevieron los demás pensaron que era una tontería a Horo horo se le había ocurrido llevar una tabla para jugarla y así comenzaron a jugarla al principio no funcionaba pero un rato después de intentarlo, el vaso que servía de puntero se movió con fuerza y rapidez habían contactado con un ente. Todos se miraron impactados pero siguieron con el juego el ente les dijo que era una mujer 17 años de nombre Magdalena Loyola y fue violada y golpeada brutalmente por dos profesores del instituto hasta causarle la muerte en el año 1990 dentro del instituto había sido una alumna nunca encontraron su cuerpo por eso su alma no alcanzo el descanso eterno después de tanto preguntar Hao le pregunto qué riesgo estaban corriendo al jugar con ella y el ente les respondió que en sus vidas sucederían cosas trágicas hasta que no encontraran su cuerpo y le dieran cristiana sepultura para su descanso eterno, deporto todo empezó a moverse y varias cosas cayeron al suelo de pronto todo se calmo estaban muy asustado y decidieron dejar el juego por la paz y se fueron a dormir

**Al otro día…**

Matilda y Marion lograron salir del instituto a base de engaños con Shalona de secretaria todo era fácil salieron y llegaron hasta la clínica Matilda entro al quirófano mientras Marion la esperara para que saliera al parecer todo estaba marchando bien.

**Mientras tanto en el instituto…**

Yoh y Manta se encontraban hablando Yoh estaba muy confundido intentaba ordenar sus ideas no quería arrepentirse de la decisión que tomara se sentía atraído por los dos tenía que decidirse pronto o se quedaría como el perro de las dos tortas. A lo que manta le aconsejo que solo se dejara llevar por su corazón en eso llego Anna.

Anna: Hola Yoh! (Manta los dejo solos) Espero no haberte causado problemas con Alejandra esa no era mi intención!

Yoh: No, no te preocupes que de todas maneras ya teníamos un problema por el cual pelear!

Anna: Te mueres por Alejandra!

Yoh: Anna lo que paso en el café no puede volver a repetirse yo ya tome la decisión de quedarme con Alejandra es a ella a quien amo no la puedo traicionar la quiero para que algún día se convierta en mi esposa PERDONAME ANNA!

Anna: Pero tal vez si lo intentamos acuérdate del beso que nos dimos fue lo mejor que me a pasado (Anna se acerco a Yoh para besarlo y Yoh no opuso resistencia pero justo en ese momento Alejandra los interrumpió "bravo" aplaudiendo con las palmas)

Alejandra: Así que por esta me quieras dejar Atrévete a negarlo ahora que te escuche decírselo!

Yoh: Perdóname no quería que pasara todo esto Te amo y me arrepiento de todo esto

Alejandra: Sabes qué, que te perdone la más vieja de tu casa Yoh! ¡Me vale un rábano los dos y sabes que si quieres andar con ella te estás tardando. Como pude tenerte tantas consideraciones!

Yoh: Alejandra es que estaba muy confundido pero a quien verdaderamente amo es a ti

Alejandra: Así que vamos a estar de sinceros pues quiero que sepas que también amo a otro Yoh que mientras que estoy contigo pienso en otro y no solo eso también me acosté con el (cuando Alejandra sintió ya lo había dicho en un arranque de celos y estaba muy arrepentida de haberlo dicho sabía que había herido a Yoh)

Yoh: ! Tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti! Y bienes y me dices que hubo alguien más! Es verdad que dese a Anna pero no paso de ahí y me dices esto tan quitada de la pena! (Yoh y Alejandra comenzaron a derramar lágrimas mientras que Anna solo escuchaba sin poder entender cómo es que alguien teniendo a Yoh como novio pudiera engañarlo, quería consolarlo pero se aguanto)

Alejandra: Perdóname Yoh yo no quise decirte esto tu no tenias por que saberlo no de esta manera! ¡Fue solo un momento de debilidad me deje llevar de verdad perdóname por decirte esto y lastimarte de esta manera no es mi intención te lo juro!

Yoh: Es que ya no me digas nada! Alejandra tú eras todo para mí! Tú me fallaste

Alejandra: es que yo no soy perfecta paso y no pude evitarlo te repito que no quise lastimarte!

Yoh: Pues no parece!

Alejandra: Es que no se que mas decirte para no causarte más dolor

Yoh: Es que ya no quiero que me explique no lo entiendes ¡CONFIABA EN TI MAS QUE EN NADA EN EL MUNDO! Yo solo quería que alguien me diera lealtad y no una vida llena de mentiras!

Alejandra: PERDONAME PORFAVOR! Yo estaba tratando de buscar el momento para podértelo decir

Yoh: Dime cuando, cuando me lo ibas a decir cuando ya estuviéramos casados cuando ya no pudiera echarme para atrás y que me tuvieras seguro! Hay me ibas a decir cuando todo el colegio pudiera llamarme cornudo! Cuando Alejandra CUANDO! (Yoh gritaba mientras Alejandra no paraba de decirle que la perdonara) Nuestro amor para mí fue lo más sagrado (En ese momento las lagrimas fueron más fuertes Alejandra se acerco para abrazar a Yoh y el no se opuso así permanecieron llorando ambos por algunos momentos)

Alejandra: Por lo que más quieras perdóname!

Yoh: Si, si te perdono! Pero no me malentiendas te perdono pero la magia que había entre tú y yo ya se rompió así que ya no tiene caso continuar lo nuestro solo fue un sueño del que tú misma me acabas de despertar

Alejandra: Yoh no te vayas de mi vida así por favor!

Yoh: Lo siento pero eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes de acostarte con otro! Ahora lo único que quisiera es saber el nombre de tu enamorado es lo mínimo que me merezco saber con quién me engañaste!

Alejandra: Lo siento Yoh pero ese es un secreto que me llevare a la tumba por que el nombre de esa persona va traer más problemas además puedes estar tranquilo porque yo nunca voy a poder estar con él es un amor imposible

Yoh: Me importa muy poco lo que vayas hacer de tu vida a partir de ahora, que decepción me das nunca pensé que pudieras ser capaz de enredarte como una cualquiera! (y a paso veloz salió del lugar mientras Alejandra intentaba detenerlo pero le fue imposible y cayó al suelo de rodillas Anna la miro y le dijo con ironía)

Anna: Que tonta eres Yoh me acababa de decir que te quería a ti y que iba a quedarse contigo pero por un impulso estúpido lo echaste todo a perder que lastima medas

Alejandra: Lárgate de aquí ¡LARGATE! (Al tiempo que le aventaba un libro que estaba a su alcance)

Anna: Pues claro que me voy no tengo el menor interés en seguir viéndote como te arrastras como la cualquiera qué eres en eso Marion tenia razón! (y salió a buscar a Yoh mientras Alejandra se quedo en el suelo llorando)


	12. Olvidate de mi!

**OLVIDATE DE MI!**

Matilda y Marion habían regresado al instituto solo que Matilda estaba muy adolorida por lo que le habían hecho y decidió quedarse en su dormitorio a descansar por otro lado en otro de los dormitorio se destilaba miel a todo lo que da, se trataba de horo horo que estaba acostado en su cama llevaba una hora hablando con Tamiko por celular ya era la hora de noche y cada quien estaba en su respectivo dormitorio él le decía que ella gustaba de él y esto a ella le causaba gracia porque le respondía "Si CLARO!" pero en un instante Horo horo la reto y le dijo que si no era así que le diera un beso a lo que ella le respondió que por que tendría que hacer una cosa como esa, el insistió en que si no lo amaba le diera un beso, y ella le respondió que no lo besaría, Horo horo le dijo entonces si me amas lo vez tienes miedo a enamorarte más de mi y ella le dijo claro que no además por qué mejor no me besas tu a mi si tan valiente eres y él respondió a Horo horo Usui nadie lo reta mañana tus hermosos labios tendrán un encuentro con los míos y dicho esto colgó el celular dejando a Tamiko sumamente nerviosa.

Len: Que flojera me das Horo Horo por que no te dejas de tonterías y mejor le dices que te gusta y te dejas de juegos tontos!

Horo horo: Hay Len como se nota que no sabes nada de estas cosas del amor hay que darse a desear si no puede pensar que soy un cualquiera!

Len: Que ridículo eres! (Aventándole una almohada en la panza)

Justo en ese instante vieron pasar a a Yoh a paso veloz sin saludarlos ya que tenían la puerta abierta después se escucho como azotó la puerta de su dormitorio y curiosos se asomaron al pasillo

Horo horo: Y ahora a este que le pasa!

Len: No tengo idea!

Después voltearon así al otro lado del pasillo y vieron que Anna venia asía ellos corriendo

Horo horo: La bruja! (Dijo esto tapándose con la almohada que Len le había lanzado tapando sus partes nobles ya que solo estaba en bóxers) Ahora vienes a espiarnos!

Anna: Hay por favor ni quien quiera ver tus miserias!, Len en donde está el dormitorio de Yoh.

Len: Anna que haces aquí si el prefecto te cacha vas a meterte en más problemas

Horo horo: Si que no tienes llenadera si no tienes problemas no vives a gusto o qué?

Anna: necesito encontrar a Yoh es urgente que hable con el

De pronto se escucharon como azotaba cosas en sus dormitorio mientras gritaba frustrado sin detenerse así que los tres se ha cercaron a la puerta y tocaron

Yoh: Déjenme quiero estar solo

Len: Yoh amigo ábrenos la puerta

Yoh: No quiero ver a nadie vallase (Pero en eso llego Hao quien les pregunto qué pasaba)

Horo horo No sabemos qué le pasa Yoh esta encerrado y no quiere abrir

Hao: Yoh abre la puerta

Yoh: Dije que quiero estar solo

Hao de un empujón abrió la puerta y entraron todos, Yoh había tirado todas las cosas a su paso y el estaba arrodillado golpeando una fotografía de él y Alejandra el cristal se había roto y los vidrios se le encajaban en sus puños su mano estaba sangrando pero no paraba de golpear la foto, Anna corrió a buscar en el baño el botiquín para curarlo.

Hao: Que te ocurre por qué haces esto

Horo horo Amigo mira tu mano está muy mal tenemos que curarte

Yoh: No importa quiero acabar con todo lo que me recuerde a esa traicionera (tomo la foto y con un encendedor quemo la foto)}

Hao: se que sigues molesto por lo del sábado pero no crees que estas exagerando las cosas hermanito!

Yoh: esto no tiene nada que ver con lo del sábado

Hao: En toces Yoh!

Yoh: Pasa que Alejandra se acostó con otro y con ello acabo con lo nuestro por eso es necesario que me deshaga con todo lo que tenga que ver con ella y no quiero que nadie me la vulva a mencionar nunca me oyen!

Hao no dijo nada solo sus ojos mostraban rabia y salió a buscarla para pedirle una explicación, Anna salió con el botiquín del baño

Anna: Déjenme sola con el

Horo horo: tú no eres nadie para darnos ordenes nuestro amigo nos necesita!

Anna: Salgan YA!

Len: Vamos Horo horo!

Horo horo: Porque tenemos que hacerle caso a esta bruja Len

Len: Vámonos Horo horo cuando Yoh este mas tranquilo regresamos

Anna: Y por favor vigilen la puerta que no venga el prefecto

Horo horo: Estas loca no somos tus criados!

Anna: Lárgate a cuidar la puerta quieres!

Horo horo: otra cosita su majestad!

Len: Ya vamos a vigilar quieres! (Ambos salieron a vigilar la puerta mientras horo horo seguía con su berrinche)

Anna miraba como Yoh caminaba de un lado a otro tirando las cosas que le recordaban la traición de Alejandra hasta que Anna lo detuvo atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso mientras este se dejaba abrazar y rompió en llanto por un largo rato como un bebe hasta que Anna decidió hablarle

Anna: No soporto verte así Yoh! Daria lo que fuera por curar tu dolor. Sé cómo te sientes yo pase por algo muy similar y sé que no es nada fácil por eso llora desahógate todo lo que puedas para que saques todo ese dolor que llevas dentro aquí tienes mi hombro para llorar

Yoh: Porque a mí! Porque si yo confiaba en ella porque me pago de esta manera maldita sea

Anna: De este proceso que te tienes que enfrentar lo más duro es no entender que hiciste o que no hiciste para que ella te haya sido infiel, pero tienes que aceptarlo mientras más rápido lo aceptes mejor porque así podrás escribir una nueva página en la vida, y buscar tu felicidad y tratar de perdonar para que puedas conservar por lo menos algún recuerdo positivo de esta relación que hoy termina

Yoh: lo sé Anna, pero como le hago con todo esto que siento por ella

Anna: El tiempo te dará la respuesta, tal vez el destino te haga que la vida te vuelva a reencontrar con ella o que te ponga en el camino un nuevo amor pero solo con el tiempo lo sabrás Yoh

Yoh: Tú ya olvidaste a Kirill?

Anna: Eso fue diferente la verdad es que si lo quiero y lo quiero mucho, y no me siento culpable por sentir eso porque he llagado a la conclusión de que no fue amor lo que sentí por el o no amor como hombre, lo que sentí fue por él fue el llamado de la sangre y creo que a él también le paso lo mismo y ambos lo confundimos con amor

Yoh: Entonces no fue similar a lo mío mas bien fue confusión.

Anna: Pues yo no me refería a eso!

Yoh: Entonces Anna no entiendo a que te referías!

Anna: Antes de Kirill hubo alguien mas en mi vida su nombre es Redseb fue mi primer amor y también mi primera desilusión, pero pues también que mas podía esperar si éramos un par de niños teníamos 12 años cuando le di el SI, y no me arrepiento le estoy muy agradecida por los momentos vividos que no olvidare mientras viva aun vive en mi mente su sonrisa.

Yoh: Que te paso con él?

(Anna Con los ojos llorosos comenzó con su relato)

Anna: Llegaron a la colonia donde vivía su padre estaba acusado de fraude y perdió su fortuna así que vivieron humildemente por un año iba en la misma escuela que yo me hice amiga de Seyrarm su hermana y así fue como comenzó nuestro amor fuimos novios por 6 meses con el di el primer beso todo era tan hermoso tan mágico pero así como todo tiene un principio también tiene un final se llego el día que tuvo que regresar a su ciudad natal Francia su padre había recuperado su fortuna y retomaban su vida de antes, Llore mucho demasiado, nos marcábamos todos los fines de semana hablábamos por chat juramos esperarnos pero no fue así. Todo comenzó a cambiar ya casi no me llamaba y en se chat ni se diga lo veía conectado pero nunca me contestaba hasta que un día Kirill iba a ir de vacaciones por Francia le mande una carta con él y cuando lo busco se encontró con que el ya tenía novia Kirill le dio la golpiza de su vida pero a pesar de eso guardo un bonito recuerdo de él. Pero si me dolió que no me hablara con la verdad no pude mas y desapareció todo tipo de comunicación y por supuesto Kirill me apoyo en esos días de dolor que gracias a dios ya terminaron!

Yoh: si Anita te entiendo porque para mí Alejandra fue la primera novia mi primer beso mi primera vez en fin fue mi primera vez en todo con ella y no puedo creer que me haga pagado así pero se acabo tengo que sacarla de mi vida no va derrumbar mi vida si tu pudiste recuperarte yo también lo haré seguro que sí!

Anna: Eso es lo que quería escuchar ¡! Ahora si me lo permites te voy a curar esa mano!

Yoh: GRACIAS ANITA POR SER TAN BUENA CONMIGO!

**AFUERA DEL CUERTO…**

Horo horo trataba de espiar pero no conseguía escuchar nada mientras que Len le decía que si se aparecía el prefecto fingiera que se desmayaba pero no le ponía mucha atención así que le dijo.

Len: que no te han dicho que es de mala educación espiar a la demás gente que bárbaro no tienes buenos modeles!

Horo horo: Oye que pasa contigo quieres poner en ridículo a mis papas!

Len: pues si no quieres que pase compórtate quieres!

Prefecto Ryu: Que están asiendo aquí!

Len: Nada! (Len trato de hablar muy fuerte para que Anna y Yoh los escucharan así que eso le dio tiempo a Yoh para esconder a Anna en el closet)

Prefecto Ryu: Como que nada les hice una pregunta contéstenme!

Horo horo: como que, que hacemos vamos a entrar a nuestro dormitorio

Prefecto Ryu: A muy bien pero que no su curto es el de al lado!

Horo horo: a es que le íbamos a dar las buenas noches a Yoh (Len le dio una patada disimuladamente a Horo horo por decir estupideces)

Prefecto Ryu: Pues bien jóvenes los acompaño!

Len le hizo una seña para que este fingiera un desmayo a lo que Horo horo le hizo una ridícula seña con el dedo en la boca "A SI, SI, SI SSSSHHHHHH" de que se callara para que empezara con su actuación así que con la mano en la frente comenzó a tambalearse exageradamente "AAAHHHH! "Que me da no siento mi cuerpo se me nublada las vista" Len solo se puso la mano en los ojos meneando la cabeza en signo de negatividad pero su sopesa fue mayor al ver que el prefecto creyó la escena barata de Horo horo "veo una luz" y se desplomo en el suelo

Prefecto Ryu: Tranquilo Horo horo no camine asía ella aguate un poco (lo tomo en brazos y corrió con él hasta la enfermería mientras Len lo seguía así aprovecho Anna para Salir del dormitorio de los hombres)

** Mientras tanto en la una de la salas…**

Alejandra había estado llorando en compañía de Lyserg que la encontró y la estuvo consolando ella le conto todo lo que paso en la estaba abrazando muy efusivamente por lo que cuando llego Hao malinterpreto todo

Hao: así que este fue con el que te acostaste!

Lyserg: Estas malinterpretando todo!

Hao: no tiene caso que finjan ya Yoh me dijo que esta se acostó con otro

Lyserg: respeta el dolor de Alejandra ella ahorita no está bien

Hao: pues ella se lo busco eres una cualquiera y pensar que en verdad me había enamorado de ti como pude ser tan idiota para creer tus mentiras eres una farsante pero ya se te cayo tu teatrito que era lo que pretendías eh, estado con migo y con Yoh seguramente eres igual de golfa que Jeanne (Alejandra no lo volteaba a ver tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba llorando las palabras de Hao la habían acabado de matar) por lo menos ten el valor civil para decirme algo, Marion tenía razón al decir que eras una arrastrada (Lyserg no aguanto más los insultos y le dio un derechazo dejando a Hao callado tocándose la mejilla y después de unos segundos le respondió) Debería pegarte por haberme hecho esto peo no lo haré porque sería darle importancia a esta basura y la verdad no lo vale (momentos después salió a su dormitorio muy enojado dejando a Alejandra herida por sus palabras mientras Lyserg trataba de consolarla)

**En la enfermería…**

Hoho horo y Len estaba saliendo de la enfermería Horo horo estaba envuelto en una sabana ya que el prefecto lo había sacado solo en bóxers cuando se desmayo y estaba muy enojado porque le habían inyectado unas vitaminas gracias a su teatrito del desmayo y como es su costumbre estaba emberrinchado.

Horo horo: Esa bruja me las va a pagar odio las inyecciones y por su culpa tuve que soportar que me pusieran una lo peor es que me dolió mucho

Len: Hay ya deja de quejarte ya me duele la cabeza nada mas de oírte

Horo horo claro lo dices por que a ti no te dolió

Len: Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que el prefecto se haya tragado tu actuación barata

Horo horo: al menos ayudamos a Yoh porque si descubría que Anna estaba ahí la que se le iba armar ahora solo espero que nadie me cache en estas fachas (pero ya era demasiado tarde Tamiko ya lo había visto se topo frente a frente con ella lo miro y el se sonrojo y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo por la pena Len saludo a Tamiko y después se fue a alcanzar a Horo horo.

Ya eran pasadas de las 1:00 de la madrugada y a los compañeros de dormitorio de Yoh se les ocurrió que para aminorar el dolor de Yoh se pusieran a beber y fumar así que Yoh, Iván, Kirill y un colado Hao claro todos menos Lyserg que aun estaba molesto por lo que le dijo a su amiga pero a pesar de eso estaba cuidando que no hicieran tonterías después de todo Kirill era su amigo pero como ya estaba pasados de alcohol Yoh recordó que no le había dado las gracias a Anna por su apoyo así que quería ir a esa hora a agradecerle así que todos quisieron salir a acompañarlo Lyserg trato de impedirles que salieran para que no se metieran en problemas pero como eran cuatro contra uno no pudo hacerlo porque estos lo amarraron y lo encerraron en el closet y fue de este modo que llegaron hasta el dormitorio de Anna, Tamao estaba en el baño así que cuando Anna se despertó por el ruido de los chicos le puso el pasador para que no pudiera salir del baño y no fuera de chismosa pero no contaba con que Tamao estaba escuchando todo y que tenía una arma muy poderosa a su favor su celular "Así que me encerraste Anna pues ahora verás" así que no lo dudo ni un segundo y le mando un mensaje al prefecto anónimamente.

Anna: Yoh que significa esto!

Yoh: Anita hermosa vine a agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí hace rato!

En eso Alejandra y Marion se despertaron Yoh la miro fijamente en su mirada se podía ver claramente odio Mientras que Hao hizo lo mismo pero este comenzó a insultarla

Hao: Hola Ramera Cuanto Por Una Noche!

Yoh: Se Te Olvidaba Que Ella Se Regalas!

Kirill: No Quiero Tener Problemas Con Ustedes Pero Tampoco Se Pasen Ya Déjenla En Paz

Anna: Ya cállense todos que no se dan cuenta del problema en el que nos vamos a meter si los cachan aquí

Kirill: Hermanita Por Favor Solo Se Nos Paso Un Poquito Las Copas Pero Eso No Es Para Que Exageres!

Hermanita (replicaron Iván, Marion y Alejandra)

Kirill: Si Anna Es Mi Hermana!

Anna: no tenias por que decirlo!

Kirill: Hay Algún Día Lo Iván A Saber!

Marion: vaya, vaya eres una golfa Anna mira que tener una relación con tu hermano!

Yoh: Ella No Lo Sabía

Marion: eso no es ninguna justificación! Ahora me pregunto quién será más golfa Anna o Alejandra!

De pronto Iván comenzó a llorar daba pena verlo todos lo miraron!

Hao: Vamos Iván Que Te Pasa!

Iván: Ustedes Peleando Por Tonterías Mientras A Mi Me Pasa Algo Peor

Yoh: Nada Puede Ser Peor Que Saber Que Tienes Una Novia De Cascos Ligeros

Iván: Voy A Ser Papa Y No Estoy Preparado Para Eso Pero Me Voy Aventar El Paquete

Yoh: No Pues Sí Que Es Un Gran Problema

Iván: Si Pero Lo Afrontare!

Hao: Mira Ya No Pienses En Eso Mejor Vamos A Bailar! (Puso música y tomo a Marion y ambos empezaron a bailar muy pegados y destaparon las ultimas 3 latas de alcohol que les quedaban Yoh tomo a Anna por la cintura y también la puso a bailar ella no estaba convencida de que eso estuviera bien le decía a Yoh que se detuviera pero no le hacía caso mientras que Iván y Kirill sacaron a Alejandra de la cama y entre los dos le bailaron a decir verdad la única que bailaba era Marion porque Alejandra y Anna luchaban por que los chicos se detuvieran y no hicieran tanto escándalo a Hao no le agrado mucho que Alejandra estuviera cerca de Iván)

Anna: basta Yoh regresen al dormitorio o puede venir el prefecto (y de pronto vio al prefecto parado tras de Yoh intento hacerle señas pero este no le entendía)

Yoh: Hay No Me Digas Que Le Tienes Miedo A Ese Payaso!

Anna: Hay Yoh no exprese así de una persona tan buena como el prefecto Ryu!

Yoh: Anna No Lo Conoces Bien Ese No Es Más Que Un Ridículo Y No Hablemos De Su Peinado Pasado De Moda Ese Espantoso Fleco Estilo Elvis Presley Cree Que Se Ve Muy Galán Y Su Ropa De Qué Demonios Se Disfraza Por Que Usa Eso Debería Demandar A Quien Le Confecciona Su Ropa Tiene Un Pésimo Gusto (todos lo miraban asustados trataban de hacerle señas que el prefecto estaba atas) Que Les Pasa! (Hasta que de pronto lo vio) Prefecto Ryu!

Prefecto Ryu: es el colmo acaban de batir record en romper las reglas del instituto, están en el dormitorio de las chicas, están bebiendo alcohol (dijo arrebatándole a Hao una lata de cerveza) están fumando (esta vez le arrebato un cigarro a Iván) están asiendo bailes eróticos (dijo poniendo distancia entre Kirill y Alejandra) y no conforme con eso están insultando a mi PERSONA! (Dijo gritándole a Yoh) que tienen que decir a esto!

Yoh: Pues su pijama le queda bien! Esta a la moda seguro que se la compro su novia Shalona (Le dijo poniéndole el brazo en los hombros tenía un gorrito puesto un camisón y unas chanclas de conejito rosas)

Prefecto Ryu: Pero que descarado es usted Yoh en primer lugar Shalona no es mi novia solo somos compañeros de trabajo en segundo lugar esta piyama me la regalo mi madre y en tercer lugar no quiero escuchar mas tonterías así que al rato muy temprano cuando se encuentren en condiciones de hablar y se les haya bajado la borrachera hablamos.

Hao: que le hace pensar que estamos borrachos! (Pero justo en ese momento le dieron ganas de vomitar y por desgracia le ensucio sus chanclas al prefecto y este muy enojado le dijo pero con mucha paciencia)

Prefecto Ryu: Aun quiere que le conteste!

En otro dormitorio Jeanne se había dado cuenta de lo que paso y aprovecho la oportunidad para llegar hasta el dormitorio de Len trato de seducirlo al un principio no funcionaba pero después Len no se resistió a quien le dan pan que llore así que se fueron hasta la bodega para continuar con los arrumacos pero son interrumpidos por unos ruidos…

CONTINUARA…

_**Reviews:**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios la verdad que bueno que les este gustando la historia ya se que hay cosas que son tristes y feas pero la verdad estoy tratando de enfocarme en la realidad van a pasar cosas feas que puede que no les gusten pero lo que si le puedo asegurar esque al final todos van a ser felices especialmente Anna y Yoh y ademas estoy tomando encuenta sus sugerencias muchas grasias!**_


	13. Besos inesperados!

Besos inesperados!

Jeanne y Len estaban en la bodega en un encuentro sumamente acalorado las cosas empezaban a subir de tono, Len recorría cada parte del cuerpo de Jeanne y cuando ya estaban listos para lo que seguía empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños las cosas se movían de un lado a otro se sentía una energía sobrenatural las luces se parpadeaban de pronto libros y objetos comenzaban a ser lanzados sobre de ellos así que muy espantados salieron de la bodega y como Len es todo un caballero acompaña Jeanne hasta su dormitorio y después regreso al suyo donde Horo horo lo esperaba lo bombardeo con muchas preguntas y no le quedo mas remedio más que contarle lo que paso Horo horo no daba crédito a lo que Len le conto

Horo horo: seguramente hay algún fantasma no hay duda!

Len: No lo sé, lo que si se es que sea lo que este hay no tiene buenas intenciones es muy agresivo, tendremos que investigar

Horo horo: Tenemos kimosabi! Me suena manada!

Len: que no me digas que tienes miedo!

Horo horo: Claro que no es respeto!

Len: pues no te creo

Horo horo: Hay esta bien pero con una condición

Len: Cual?

Horo horo: Déjame dormir contigo digo por si acaso viniera el fantasma a atacarte de nuevo

Len: No tienes remedio está bien pero ya duérmete mañana tenemos clase temprano!

Horo horo: Por cierto enséñame a manejar

Len: Si ya será mañana duérmete!

******Al otro día en la dirección…******

Director Marco: Les eh mandado a llamar por que sus hijos rompieron el reglamento entero en tan solo una noche se pusieron a tomar a Fumar encerraron y amarraron a uno de sus compañeros en el closet y a otra compañera en el baño y por si fuera poco los chicos estaban en el dormitorio de las mujeres y Yoh en particular se puso a insultar al prefecto y he decidido darles un castigo que no olvidaran nunca un castigo ejemplar que consta de lavar los baños del colegio y limpiar los zapatos de sus compañeros.

Amidamaru: (el padre de Alejandra) Queeeee! Esta usted loco mi hija no se va a rebajara hacer eso no lo voy a permitir!

Director Marco: Lo siento comprendo su molestia pero de alguna manera hay que hacer entrar en razona los chicos!

Morphin: (La mama de Alejandra) Pero tampoco hay que irnos a los extremos, estoy de acuerdo que mi hija actuó mal pero que usted nunca fue joven los muchachos solo buscan divertirse

Director Marco: Si lo comprendo pero hay una gran diferencia entre divertirse y libertinaje es por el bien de sus hijos

Mikihisa: pues yo estoy de acuerdo prefiero castigara mis hijos a que después sean unos vagos!

Director Marco: Pues la decisión ya está tomada!

Todos los padres estuvieron de acuerdo menos los padres de Alejandra pero no les quedo de otra más que aceptar.

*****Afuera de la dirección*****

Keiko: Parece mentira que nos causen estos dolores de cabeza y el sufrimiento que me están asiendo pasar no tiene nombre! Mikihisa: Por que tomaron!

Yoh: Es que me sentía un poco triste y quería desahogarme un poco

Mikihisa: Así no se arreglan las cosas, el alcohol no les va a levar a nada bueno!

Keiko: No quiero volver a saber que tomaron!

Yoh: Lo siento mama te prometo que no vuelve a pasar!

Mikihisa: Y eso de irse a meter al dormitorio de mujeres, amarrar un compañero, encerrar a una compañera en el baño por dios santo que le pasa yo no les di ese tipo de educación!

Hao: Pero no lo hicimos con mala intención solo fue para convivir un rato!

Mikihisa: desde cuando fuman!

Yoh: es la primera vez!

Keiko: pues así se en piensa con los vicios y tu Hao?

Hao: Hay ya mujer para que tanto drama despreocúpate no soy ningún vicioso!

Keiko: Nunca me habías hablado así y menos delante de la gente eso lo has de haber aprendido de la calle de malas compañías, me eh encargado de que tuvieras una buena educación para que no te faltara nada! Y no es justo que me hables así por tus malos vicios! A mí que soy tu madre y te cargue en mi vientre durante nueve meses con dolor y cansancio! Ya nada mas te falta pegarme, anda levántame la mano para que se te seque

Hao: Lo siento mama perdóname pero es que tu también exageras las cosas!

Keiko: que exagero tu y Miranda han sido mi calvario por eso tuvimos que separarlos y ahora sonsacas a Yoh no quisiera pensar que tu eres el problema Hao! No cabe duda que los hijos son un eterno viacrucis!

Mikihisa: Tranquila te puedes enfermar y a ustedes dos más le vale que se dejan de meter en problemas o también los mando al internado donde hicieron de Miranda una señorita! Además quiero informarles que eh decidido retirarle el castigo a Miranda hoy iremos por ella y mañana entrara a estudiar a este colegio y no quiero ninguna tontería y eso lo digo por ti Hao porque de lo contrario ahora al que mandare a ese internado serás tu quedo claro!

******En clase…******

El prefecto entro burlonamente al salón con los castigados los dividió para que empezaran a limpiar los zapatos de sus compañeros era humillante tener que limpiar los zapatos de sus compañeros sobre todo para Anna a la pobre le toco limpiarle los zapatos a Horo horo que estaba gustoso por fin había justicia divina por lo que Anna le había hecho anteriormente y por si fuera poco también le toco limpiarle los zapatos a Tamao vaya que fue un castigo para ella en fin terminaron y tomaron sus clases normales. Ya por la tarde Matilda tenía el dolor en el vientre mas fuerte estaba pálida y demacrada así que Marion le dio unas pastillas que le mando el doctor en caso de dolor las cosas estaban empeorando.

Iván: Donde te habías metido Mati te estuve buscando por todo el colegio. Mira ya te hice una cita con una ginecóloga que te va a revisar que nuestro bebe este bien( Matilda lo escuchaba y trataba de aguantar su llanto pero le fue imposible algunas lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos, cosa que Iván no notaba ya que estaba bien metido en lo que le decía) sabes ya me empezó a hacer a la idea de que seremos padres te confieso que al principió la idea me aterraba pero ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo tener un pedacito de carne producto de nuestro amor y que me llame papa ver cuando empiece a dar sus primeros pasitos no se en fin la idea comienza a gustarme y sobretodo saber que pronto serás mi esposa (justo en ese momento la volteo a ver con una mirada llena de luz pero esta desapareció cuando vio que Matilda tenía los ojos llorosos) Que pasa te sientes mal!

Matilda: Ya no sigas por favor tengo algo que confesarte algo que va cambiar tus planes yo lo estuve pensando mucho y después de tanto meditar tome una decisión y ayer por la mañana pues fui a un lugar donde me ayudaron a solucionar el problema ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos!

Iván: No te entiendo de que hablas? (le contesto con la voz entre cortada claro que había entendido pero no quería creer que la mujer a la que amaba había sido capaz de cometer tal bajeza)

Matilda: Yo "ABORTE" y este bebe ya no va a NACER! (Matilda no paraba de llorar ni un instante y no tenía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos él no le contesto nada guardo silencio estaba juntando valor para hablar para decirle algo por algunos minutos todo fue silencio después sin mirarle a la cara le dijo)

Iván: Como pudiste! Se suponía que ibas a pesar bien las cosas te pedí que te casaras conmigo te iba a responder cual era el problema!

Matilda: Ya no podía esperarme más, ya no podía alargar más las cosas, tiempo era lo que menos tenía, además si yo te decía tu no me ibas a dejar!

Iván: Pues CLARO QUE YO NO TE IVA A DEJAR QUE LO HICIERAS! (Le grito y por primera vez busco su mirada para verle frente a frente) Este también era mi hijo y tu no tenias ningún derecho a hacer esto sin antes tomar mi opinión, este también era mi "HIJO" además también pusiste tu vida en peligro Matilda te das cuenta. No lo puedo creer te miro y no lo puedo creer simplemente no!

Matilda: PERDONAME por favor!

Iván: Esto no se trata de que te perdone esto es algo muy grave!

Matilda: es que también ponte en mi lugar ni tu ni yo estábamos listos para una responsabilidad así todavía nos falta hacer muchas cosas salir divertirnos entiéndelo no era nuestro momento además hubiera terminado con nuestra relación!

Iván: ESTO ACABA DE TERMINAR CON TODO! Y tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar

Matilda: No Iván por favor!

Iván: ADIOS!

Matilda: no te vayas! No me dejes sola!(Intento alcanzarlo pero como salió muy rápido y ella estaba muy débil no lo consiguió)

******En la cafetería…******

Pirika escucho que Jeanne le contaba a Alejandra que estuvo apunto de acostarse con Len esto rompió en mil pedazos el corazón de Pirika salió de la cafetería y se topo con Len que la vio con los ojos llorosos quiso preguntarle que tenia pero ella no lo escucho se fue directo al estacionamiento se recargo en un auto muy lujoso rojo estaba destrozada y de coraje pateo el carro lastimándose el pie le dio coraje pero al notar que el carro era nada más y nada menos que el de Len se le ocurrió una descabellada idea rayo el carro con una navaja las puertas el cofre en fin hasta el mas mínimo rincón quedo destrozado ya más tranquila de haber sacado su frustración se fue directo a la biblioteca a leer un rato, por otro lado Len no se quedo tranquilo así que la busco hasta que la encontró en la biblioteca estaba sentada en unos de los sillones así que se fue sigilosamente hasta quedar detrás del sillón para tratar de espiarla pero Pírica se percato y ella trato de espantarlo acerco su boca hasta su oído y a todo pulmón le grito dejando a Len sordo "Se te perdió algo", este del susto se levanto bruscamente pero le gano el peso asía tras empujando con la espalda un estante asiendo que cayeran como piezas de domino causando un gran alboroto, por otro lado Pirika también se asusto con la reacción de Len y como estaba arriba del respaldo del sillón le gano el peso y cayó encima de Len y al estar tan cercas se le olvido el alboroto que se había formado gracias a ellos dos y en unos segundos juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso, mientras tanto no podía faltar una de las estupideces de Horo horo eran clásicas cuando Len tiro los libreros Horo horo se paró de una de las mesas donde estaba leyendo y salió gritando asía el pasillo "UN TERREMOTO corran por sus vidas" el prefecto Ryu que estaba cercas escucho y no dudo en ir corriendo hasta la alarma de sismos la presiono y se hizo un caos total en la escuela. Len y Pirika al escuchar la alarma despertaron de su momento de amor estaban sonrojados y en coro dijeron "horo horo" ya que se habían percatado un poco de lo que paso pero como estaban tan entretenidos no hicieron caso. Len no dudo en ir a buscar a su amigo para que ya no hiciera más relajo del que se había hecho ya, pero antes de salir de la biblioteca miro a Pirika y le susurro al oído "TE AMO" deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios y salió a buscar a Horo horo dejando a Pirika totalmente rendida a sus pies

Yoh y Anna estaban hablando cuando Horo horo hizo su alboroto así que Yoh no pensó solo actuó

Yoh: Anna no quiero morir tan joven (y sin pensarlo tomo a Anna por la espalda la inclino asía atrás y le beso, le dio el beso más apasionado que había dado hasta el momento) Anita sálvate tu yo te protegeré!

Anna lo miro impactada estaba feliz y la vez se estaba bufando de Yoh "tranquilízate Yoh no le agás caso a lo que dice ese idiota! Quién sabe qué cosa se metió para estar diciendo semejantes disparates!

Yoh: Anna no pierdas el tiempo sino la alarma tenemos que salir o se nos vendrá enzima el edificio!

Anna: Yoh no crees que si estuviera temblando se moviera el piso y las cosas!

Yoh se sentía estúpido al darse cuenta del ridículo que había hecho frente a Anna por culpa de Horo horo pero a la vez se sentía extraño sentía como mariposita en el estomago cuando miro a Anna sabia que algo había cambiado ese beso la veía hermosa como una diosa y muy avergonzado de lo que había pasado salió corriendo del lugar. Anna estaba feliz con eso había comprobado que Yoh si sentía algo por ella sentía que flotaba en el aire y cuando vio a Horo horo que venía de regreso con el prefecto que lo reprendía en vez de reprenderlo lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Gracias eres un genio acabo de vivir el momento más hermoso de mi vida" y se fue del lugar dejando a Horo horo con cara de bobo.

Mas tarde de ese incidente Len estaba regañando a Horo horo después llego Yoh que venía hablando solo regañándose por haber huido como un cobarde platicaron un poco de sus cosas que les pasaron durante el día pronto se dirigían al estacionamiento a ver si ya habían traído su auto iba a enseñas a Horo horo a conducir y o por dios cuando vio su carro se puso como un loco se preguntaba quién podía haberle hecho eso!

CONTINUARA…

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews me encanta que les guste mi Fic por cierto el capitulo de hoy esta mas corto pero les prometo que el otro va estas mas largo y sobre todo mas interesante por que saldrán nuevos personajes nuevos enrredos no dejen de leer mi Fic nos estamos leyendo! Wiiiiiiii! **_


End file.
